


Through the Dark

by alleykatz12



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Come Eating, Hybrids, Light BDSM, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mpreg, Mutual Masturbation, Panic Attacks, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Build, Violence, they kind of share that really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 57,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleykatz12/pseuds/alleykatz12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where millions of people died from a plague, scientists created a new species to find the cure. Half human half animal, hybrids are used in labs for experimentation purposes. When a mass breakout is attempted, how will the world change? Will the hybrids get the freedom they so desperately crave? </p><p>Or a tale of two souls finding love even when the world is on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow what a year this has been. This fandom has seen some wild shit this year, and I'm so glad the boys are finally getting the break they deserve and need. I can't wait for them to come back though! In the mean time, this is a new story I started before Zayn left. I finally finished it thanks to my friends encouraging me. I'll try to update it regularly, but I can't promise anything. 
> 
> This story has very graphic scenes of violence. You have been warned. 
> 
> Please don't post this anywhere else. 
> 
> Kudos are much appreciated. Enjoy.

“Oh I would carry you over fire and water for your love  
And I will hold you closer, hope your heart is strong enough  
When the night is coming down on you  
We will find a way through the dark.”  
~One Direction~

 

Prologue

 

Red and pink chunks of brain matter splattered across the glass blocking the view for a moment before slowly dripping out of sight. The two scientists watched from the one way glass as the animals fought to stay out of the way of the slowly widening pit that contained spikes of different shapes and sizes. The room the animals were in had a mechanical floor that withdrew and opened into the spike filled pit. The walls could also move and sharp projectiles would spontaneously burst forth taking out whatever was in the way. The once white room was now covered in red, blood running in rivers to pool in the bottom of the pit. Bodies littered the floor. Some were in pieces; others completely whole except for a giant gaping wound protruding from an area of the body. All of them had dead, lifeless eyes staring hopelessly into the void with the last traces of fear covering their faces. 

Forty of the top Hybrids had been packed into the tiny room while the scientists watched from behind the glass. Only the strongest would survive, and that was all that mattered. At the moment, only ten remained. 

Doctor Alexander Duvall turned to his female coworker. “We should get those ten out now. We need them for later.”

Doctor Vivian LaBelle looked down at her clipboard and continued to write notes not acknowledging the man beside her. She was a stern looking woman with a hooked nose, glasses adorning her face, and streaks of silver in her brown hair. She was slightly taller than Doctor Duvall with a slim waist.

“Doctor LaBelle, we need to stop this now before we run out of test subjects. It takes ages for them to get to this stage, and we cannot afford to kill them all off.” Doctor Duvall ran a hand through his thinning, grey hair. He was short and stout with frown lines adorning his face. 

He loved his job, but he hated working with others. They never stuck to the plan and ideas always clashed, but time was running out, and Doctor LaBelle was one of the best. She alone had come up with a way treat the symptoms and prolong human life. Since he and Doctor LaBelle were the leading experts in their field, they had to work together. Twenty years ago, they had successfully found the cure to the plague. With all her research on the plague and its symptoms and his research on the animals, the solution had been very easy to reach. 

The research the scientists were conducting would help the human population recover from the devastating impact of the plague. After the plague had struck the population, chaos had spread. Doctors and scientists had a race against time to find a way to treat the plague, but every time they came up with something, the plague had already mutated. Millions had died. Third world countries no longer existed and with time running out, something had to be done. Some of the scientists, Doctor Duvall included, tried creating new humans mixing strands of DNA between animals and humans. At first it wasn’t very successful, but as time wore on, it turned out to be very fortunate. The Hybrids, as they were known, were able to resist the plague and many other diseases. Of course, this increased curiosity and social awareness. So now twenty years later, the very same people, who had supported him and his research in the beginning, were now turning their back on him, calling him unethical and immoral. Fortunately, they were very few in number, but some of the ones who did leave had provided the majority of the funding. It was only a matter of time before the rest of it was gone too.

Not everyone, however, thought he was wrong. There were still many out there that believed in what he was doing. There was so much more to learn from these creatures. The answers were there, just waiting to be found.

A thud was heard drawing Doctor Duvall’s attention to a body slamming into the wall opposite. The Hybrid was trying to get away from the rapidly diminishing floor space and hit the wall. Moments later a spike the size of an arm can be seen protruding from the Hybrid’s stomach. Another one dead. 

“Doctor LaBelle.”

“Wait just a moment. I want to see what that little one is going to do. Haven’t you noticed that the runt has survived all of the tests we have put him through?”

They both watched in silence as the runt carefully made his way into the pit. He avoided the spikes and used the bodies as a shield. It was surprisingly effective, and Doctor LaBelle was quite pleased. He was a promising one. She had been keeping an eye on him for some time now, and she just knew that great things would come from him. 

She gave it another moment before walking over to the control center and shutting off the equipment. The spikes in the room all disappeared back into the walls leaving behind smooth red surfaces. The floor started to slide back over the pit causing the Hybrid to scramble up so he wouldn't be locked in with the dead bodies. 

Out of the original forty, only nine remained. They were naked except for the blood coating their skin. Their eyes had a haunted look to them and exhaustion and grief was written into every line on their face. One had a bleeding wound on his side, and he was swaying back and forth. The scientists watched as the nine regrouped. 

Doctor LaBelle turned to the guard standing at the doorway. 

“Kill the wounded one. He isn’t going to be of any use to us.” 

The guard nodded and made his way to the door of the next room. Guards opened the doors, and a shot rang out before any of the hybrids realized the door was even open. Sounds of despair were heard through the open doorway, and more guards arrived to subdue the survivors and lead them back to their cages. 

Doctor LaBelle pressed a button and spoke into the intercom, “Please clean up lab three. It’s going to need the full works.” She looked up at Doctor Duvall. “I think we are done for the day, yes.” It wasn’t a question, and he knew not to bother with answering. She would do whatever she wanted to do either way. 

Doctor Duvall watched as she made her way out of viewing room letting out a breath when the door closed behind her. He would not miss working with that bitch. He gathered up his notes and made his way to his office thinking of all the things he needed to test on the Hybrids tomorrow. It was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Shivering in the corner of the cage, Louis sat waiting for the researchers to collect him. The room was freezing. It was always freezing though, and he was never given any clothing or blankets. He hadn’t always been this cold. There was a time long ago when he had been able to cuddle into his mother and sister for warmth, but that time had long since passed. Now, he was always on his own. Well, he did have Zayn, but the researchers tried to keep them away from each other as much as possible. Anytime a hybrid found a little crumb of happiness, the researchers would swiftly take it away form them. This place was a hell hole, and Louis was going to get out of it, if it was the last thing he did. 

The door to the room opened letting in the first light he had seen in what felt like days. The room he was in was small. There were no windows, only an electric link fence cutting the room in half. Louis was curled up in the corner as far from the fence as possible. In the other corner was a small hole for waste. 

Louis blinked as his eyes tried to adjust to the change in the light. He didn’t want to go. This was going to be torture. 

One of the guards pushed a button on the wall, and the electric fencing retracted to leave a doorway for the guards to enter. He was roughly dragged by two guards through both doors and into the hallway. When he didn’t move fast enough, they pushed him. It had become a bit of a game among the guards to see who could get the hybrids to make the most noise, but the hybrids were tougher than they appeared. It had been a long time since Louis had made any sort of noise. He had stopped talking to anyone, except other hybrids, when he was ten, and he wasn’t going to start anytime soon. Unfortunately, the little ones that were still alive here, begged and pleaded with the researchers to stop. Every time Louis heard it, it broke his heart. He had to get them out of here. He had to get himself out of here. He wasn’t sure how much longer he would be able to survive. 

The guards threw him into another room, and Louis wasn’t able to catch himself fast enough before slamming into the wall. His head hit first, and he let out a hiss of pain as he fell to the floor. That was going to be sore for a while now. He slowly stood up and subtly took in the positions of everyone in the room. The two guards were by the door with automatic rifles cradled in their arms. Doctor LaBelle was standing in the corner watching him with her cold, beady eyes. She lifted her hand and signaled the guard. Louis knew what was about to happen seconds before it did. The guard stepped forward and kicked Louis’ legs out from under him. He knew he shouldn't have gotten up. He stayed curled in the fetal position not wanting the guard to kick his stomach. He was still sore from yesterday when they had kicked the shit out of him. 

“Bring him in.” Doctor LaBelle spoke in a cold voice to the other guard by the door. The guard opened the door and in came two more guards dragging a man. The guards threw him to the floor with the same rough treatment they had used on Louis. Unlike Louis, this man stayed on the ground not bothering to get up. 

Louis breathed out, mentally preparing himself for what was going to happen. They never put the two of them in the same room together. This could only mean something bad was going to happen. 

Without turning his head, Louis looked at Doctor LaBelle. He watched her survey the scene before turning on her heel and walking out of the room. ‘Shit, Shit, Shit.’ Louis’s mental panic just sky rocketed. He stole a look at Zayn meeting his scared eyes. This was the first time she had left the room. Usually when they placed in the room together, she would stay in there with them. It signaled to them, they were going to make it out alive at least. Now that she was gone, the chances of both of them making it out alive were slim. 

The door opened again, and Louis swallowed hard. This was going to be horrific. A little, blonde girl about the age of seven was shoved into the room. There were tear tracks running down her face. Her wrist was bent at an unnatural angle, and a cut was running across her cheek. Louis closed his eyes and inhaled deeply trying not to vomit. He knew he was going to do whatever they wanted him to do now.

It was instinctual, the need to protect the young, and when the doctors and guards had figured this out, they exploited it to no end. It was another tactic to keep the hybrids under control and to get them to do what the researchers wanted. 

A voice coming from a speaker sounded throughout the room causing the young girl to flinch. Doctor LaBelle’s cold voice sent shivers over Louis’ skin as she spoke. 

“You will fight to the death, or the young one dies.” 

Louis squeezed his eyes closed praying for a miracle he knew would never happen. Letting out a long breath, he opened his eyes and looked over to Zayn. Without using any words, they both tried to let the other know that it was okay. 

The fight wasn’t happening fast enough for Doctor LaBelle, though. Looking annoyed, she pressed the intercom button in the room behind the mirror and told one of the guards to stab the girl. Without any hesitation from the guard, the little girl was stabbed in the stomach. Doctor LaBelle watched it all happen without even a blink. Her newest inter who was standing behind her however, dashed to the garbage bin, and threw up everything she had eaten for lunch. Doctor LaBelle sighed. There went another inter. The retching noises were distracting and getting on her nerves, but she continued to watch the scene unfold in front of her. The two male hybrids were not fighting like she wanted them to fight. They appeared to be trying to kill the other with as much compassion as they could, all the while glancing back at the little one to make sure she was still alive. 

One of the guards was looking a little green in the face and kept glancing down at the bleeding girl. Doctor LaBelle waited a moment to see what he would do. When she saw him bend down and try to stop the flow of blood, Doctor LaBelle made a decision. 

“You. Let’s go.” She snapped her fingers at the inter who quickly wiped her face and followed Doctor LaBelle back into the room.

“This has been a total failure, and I’m quite displeased. Ben, I need you to clean up this mess for me, please. You two guards take that one.” She pointed to Zayn. “You two take that one.” She pointed to Louis, and then made her exit. Before the door was completely closed, three shots could be heard echoing down the hall along with an anguished cry from one of the hybrids.

Doctor LaBelle smiled to herself. It hadn’t been a complete failure after all. 

 

******

 

Staring at the crack in the ceiling, swimming in endless guilt, Louis tried not to close his eyes. Ever time he did, he saw her. Behind his eyelids, he saw the little, blonde girl with a hole in her head, and her vacant eyes staring lifelessly. She had looked just like his little sister had looked so many years ago when he had last seen her. The similarities between her and the girl from the room were striking. 

Without warning, Louis jumped up and raced to the hole in the other corner. Dropping to his knees, he threw up what little he had in his stomach. His body was racking with tremors as he spit into the hole. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and let out a shaky breath as he sat back on his heels. 

This whole situation had hit too close to home. He remembered his sister like it was yesterday, and for the first time in almost ten years, he wished he could be wrapped in his mother’s arms. The last time he had seen his sister was also the last day he had seen his mother. His mother had told him that beyond these four walls there was a whole world waiting for him to explore and see, and it was nothing like what he had ever experienced before. Of course, since he had never seen it and only had her stories to rely on, it was hard to remember why he wanted to get out of here and not just kill himself. He held onto the hope that he would see them both again, and if he had his way, it would be sooner rather than later. 

The night his mother and sister had escaped was a night that would forever stay with him. His mother had told him that she was pregnant with his new sibling, and she told him she needed to get out of here, or they were going to experiment on her. Louis remembered being horrified and had hugged his mother trying to protect his unborn sibling. His mother had wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear that there was going to be a fire. The only thing he had to do was stay close to her and make sure that he and his sister made it out with her. She told him his only job was to make sure Lottie made it out with them, and he vowed that she would.  
In the chaos that erupted from the fire, Louis, his mother, and his sister had been cornered by two guards. Lottie had been hysterical and had clung onto his mother who pushed her behind Louis and went to take on the two guards. Louis knew that he and his sister would never make it on their own in that foreign world. The only chance they had of surviving was if his mother was with them, so he made his decision and leapt into the fray. He caused enough of a distraction for his mother to take down one of the guards. Louis had looked at his mother and shouted for her to take his sister and go. He told her that he would be right behind her, but they had both known it was a lie. More guards were coming down the hallway their footsteps were echoing down the corridor. The sound of the automatic barriers were coming down, and the window of opportunity for escape was closing quickly. 

His mother grabbed Lottie and pushed her through the door. She turned back around and tried to come back for him, but the guards had swarmed the place. Shots were being fired and Louis watched as she was hit. A scream tore from his throat, and he attacked the guard that was trying to subdue him. He watched his mother barley make it out the door before it closed. “I’m sorry,” were her last words to him. He would never forget the picture of her with blood covering her from her wound and Lottie wailing in the background. To this day he didn’t even know if they were alive. For all he knew, they had been shot dead outside those walls, but he had to hope. Hope that he would see them again was one of the only things that made surviving here easier. 

He suspected they had made it out, though. If they hadn’t the doctors would have shown him the bodies. It would be the kind of psychological torture they would love to inflict on him.

After that night security was tighter. Guards seemed to be everywhere, and every hybrid that hadn’t escaped was delivered severe punishments, Louis especially. Looking back, Louis was surprised he had survived. With a shudder, he pushed the thoughts of blood and lifeless bodies from his mind. 

Louis pushed himself up and made his way back to the other corner where he slept. Laying down on the cold, hard floor, Louis curled himself into a ball to keep warm. He tired to block out the pictures in head and just go into a dreamless sleep, but he knew that sleep would not come easy tonight. Slowly breathing in and out, Louis eventually drifted off dreaming of shadows and smoke. 

 

*****

Two days after the attempted fight with Zayn, and the murder of the little girl, Louis found himself strapped to a medical table. He wasn’t too worried. They usually did a medical exam twice a year. Sometimes he came out of them fucked up, but for the most part they just examined every aspect of him. He didn’t know what they were looking for and half the time he didn’t even know what they were doing to him. It usually didn’t hurt, and he was hoping that this would be one of those times. 

The room was sterile and cold. The cupboards were all locked not that he could get to them anyway being strapped to the table, but he always hoped that one day they would leave the straps on a little looser so he could get out of them. It hadn’t happened yet, though. 

No one was in the room with him which was pretty unusual. Every since the fire, hybrids had a guard on them at all times. Even when he was in his cage, there was a guard outside the door. He wondered if there was a guard in the room next door watching through the huge mirror that covered the wall to his right. Louis’s back was to the door, and he couldn't turn his head to look at it. 

The door opened quietly with a little, “snick,” and someone hurriedly shut the door before talking. 

“This is bad. This is really, really bad. My gut is telling me to get the fuck out. I was asking some questions about the last intern she had, and I’m telling you. Something isn’t right. I also saw her watch as one of the guards beat a hybrid. She didn’t do anything to stop it! She just sat there taking notes while this little girl screamed. Gem, I can’t do this. I don’t care what dad says. This isn’t right. I’m going to tell her, I quit.” 

Louis heard the man with the deep voice sniffling. Who he was talking to, Louis had no idea, but if this was the new intern, then he would be dead before the end of the day. No one quit on Doctor LaBelle. There was too much at stake if someone talked about what really went on here. 

“I know. I know. Look I have to go before she realizes I’m go…. Oh shit! No. I’m fine. I just gotta go.” 

“Oops? Sorry, I didn’t know you were in here.” The man walked around the table so that Louis could see him properly. Louis looked up at him and felt a curl of arousal in his gut. The man was stunning. He was wearing tight, black pants that showed off his calves nicely. A white lab coat covered him from the middle of his thighs up. His smell was intoxicating, and Louis tried to subtly inhale it. His chocolate, curly hair and bright, green eyes pulled Louis in, but Louis shook it off. Anyone who worked with Doctor LaBelle was bad news. Louis had to focus on getting out of here. 

The guy looked like he was waiting for a response, so Louis just said the first thing on his mind.  
“Hi. Piece of advice, don’t tell her you plan to quit. The last intern threw up in front of her and took a bullet to the forehead. Doctor LaBelle doesn't like a person with a soft stomach.” That probably wasn’t the best thing to say considering how pale the man looked. 

“You all right there, mate? You really should get out of here while you have the chance. The doc should be back any minute.” 

Eyes wide and frantic looking, the guy took a slow step back, before turning and making a break for the door. Louis heard the door slam shut, and a sense of loneliness permeated the air. Louis sighed and gave the mirror an uneasy look. He really hoped that no one had been in there watching that little exchange, otherwise that guy was dead, and Louis was in for some serious punishment. He faced forward again and let his eyes fall closed. Breathing slowly, he waited for the doctor. 

 

*****

 

Breathing heavily and heart racing faster than it should be, Harry hurriedly made his way down the hall. He wasn’t sure where he was, but he knew he needed to get out of here. Guilt was clawing its way up his throat, and a small voice in his head was telling him to go back and help the hybrid strapped to the table. If what he had said was true, Harry was living on borrowed time. 

His hands were cold and shaking, and he couldn't get them to stop trembling. This was not at all what he wanted to be involved in. He had only been here for a couple of hours, and he already wanted to free everyone. This place was hell on earth for them. He had heard stories about what went on in these research facilities, but he had thought they were exaggerated. Harry had never really wanted to get involved because he knew it would break his heart, but here he was, racing down a corridor, praying he wouldn't die. That was probably what all the hybrids did, he thought absently. Praying didn’t seem to help in their case, though. 

He took a sharp left heading in the direction of staff lounge. Just as he was about to reach for the door, Doctor LaBelle called out his name. 

“Mr. Styles, where have you been?” Doctor LaBelle asked sharply. “I have been looking for you. All of the paperwork isn’t going to sort itself.” She paused and looked at Harry expectantly waiting for him to answer her earlier question. 

Harry’s heart was going to beat out of his chest, and sweat was coating his palms. He was a terrible liar, and this wasn’t going to go over well. The best thing to do was to stick as close to the truth as possible. 

“I got lost trying to find the loo. Sorry. I will get to the files right away. Is there anything else you need?” He looked at her with his best earnest expression. He was trying to play it up, but he also didn’t want to over do it in case she got suspicious. 

Doctor LaBelle pursed her lips and gave him a once over. She narrowed her eyes, and Harry felt like she was looking into his soul. He tried not to shift nervously and resisted the temptation to swallow. 

She shook her head before reaching around him to open the door. Harry quickly got out of her way and hurried down the hall to the office where piles of paperwork needed to be sorted.

He opened the door to the office and began to work on the paperwork. It was tedious reports of entering data onto a spreadsheet in the computer, and before long, Harry felt his mind wandering. His thoughts keep returning to hybrid strapped to the chair. There was just something about him. Maybe it was his eyes and how they looked cold and dead. They held none of the warmth or happiness that should be there. Harry could imagine how passionate those eyes could be. 

When Harry had first gotten a glimpse of him, his first thought was the hybrid was beautiful. The longer Harry stared, the more he wanted to take the hybrid in his arms and protect him from the world. He wanted to see those blue eyes light up with life and happiness, but all Harry did was run. He wasn’t going to run far, though. He had to come up with a plan to save the hybrids. He knew he would never be able to live with himself if he didn’t at least try to get them out. 

Letting his fingers stop typing, Harry brought his hands up to his face and dug the heels of his palms into his eyes. He let out a long breath and just tried to think. If he did help the hybrids escape, where would he house them? All of them had been raised in a lab. They would never be able to survive on their own without some sort of guidance because they didn’t know the first thing about society. He would have to teach them, but he couldn't do that all on his own. He couldn't ask anyone else to help either. The current laws stated that any hybrids in a lab were property of the lab, and anyone found attempting to help them were punished to the full extent of the law. Harry would never be able to ask that of his friends. His family was out of the question too, not with who his father was. Gemma and his mum would love to help if he let them, but if his dad found out, there would be hell to pay. It was just best if they weren’t involved. 

If the hybrids were somehow able to make it out on their own, the lab would try to get them back, but usually they were unsuccessful. Many hybrids that did escape never made it very far because they didn’t know how to survive in today’s society. The ones that did make it were helped by people who supported the abolishment of the research labs and wanted the hybrids to have a say in what goes on in their own lives. There were places that would help get the hybrids to safety once they were out of the lab. Harry didn’t know anyone who worked for the sanctuaries, though. They all kept quiet because most of what they were doing was illegal. Harry could ask around, but that might draw unwanted attention to his situation. 

Harry moved his hands to his hair and tugged his fingers through his curls. His head was starting to pound from thinking about this mess. At least, he had decided that his first step would be to find a way to get the hybrids out. That would be the hardest part. Maybe, if he could get that hybrid alone again, harry could ask him if he had any ideas. The hybrid had been here his whole life, most likely, so he would know the routine of the guards. He would have insider knowledge that would help their escape. The only problem was Harry didn’t know who the hybrid was. No names had been exchanged before Harry had ran.

Quickly glancing around even though he knew no one else was in the room, Harry turned back to the computer and pulled up the archive. There had to be a way to search the files for the hybrid. It might take awhile to find him though. With one last glance around the room, Harry dug into his research. 

 

******

 

Every part of Louis’s body hurt. After the medical where they preformed numerous experiments on him, Louis couldn't move. His skin was red and scraped raw. His muscles ached from continuous strain, and he still felt the needles jabbing into his skin. His lower abdomen hurt deep inside from where they shoved a microscope up his hole. He didn’t know what they were attempting to find, but he hoped they never found it. 

Louis curled farther into a ball on the cold floor of his cell. The cool floor was helping with the aches, but he wished he wasn’t so cold all the time. What he would give for some warmth. He could just imagine that cute looking man curled up with him, their legs intertwined, sharing heat. “Stop thinking about him.” Louis scolded himself softly. Nothing good would come of that. He needed to concentrate on getting out of here. Tonight was the night. 

Louis didn’t know how Zayn had done it, but the fucker had a death wish it seemed. Zayn had somehow managed to get into the control room and flip the switch for the electric fence. It had lowered the shock intensity, so Louis would now be able to pass the first obstacle on his way to freedom.

In the hallway walking back from the medical examination, Louis had run into Lux on purpose, and she had slipped him a key card that she had stolen earlier. Because Lux was only four years old, she was able to get away with more and do things others couldn't. She was also allowed a blanket that she insisted she take everywhere and was able to hide the key card under it. That blanket would be taken away when she turned five, however, and that was when the true horrors would start for her, but Louis planned on getting her out of here long before then. 

Lux was one of youngest hybrids left. There were two others that were younger than her. A little boy named Maddox who just turned two, and a baby girl named Riley. Of course, none of the guards called them that. Names were forbidden in this hellhole. Instead, everyone was assigned numbers. Names were sacred and whispered in the dark corners where the guards couldn't hear. If anyone was caught using a name, there was a severe punishment, but that didn’t stop anyone from using them. Having a name was the only thing they had that truly belonged to them, and they were never going to let anyone take it from them. 

After months of planning and preparing, things were slowly starting to come together. It had taken so much time to talk to all the other hybrids and let them know about the plan. Lux’s mother Lou had been firmly against having Lux participate in this plan. If any of the guards or doctors found out, they would have killed Lux as an example of what happens to those thinking of escape. Zayn had finally managed to convince her, and they had gone over the plan in great detail for so long, Louis was sure it would never happen. 

One of the biggest challenges they all faced was communication. That was part of why it was taking so long to get out of here. They were never left alone together for any length of time, and talking to each other wasn’t allowed. Finding ways to talk without anyone else, except them, understanding had been difficult, but they had managed. Using body language and simple hand gestures that didn’t look out of place had taken a lot of time and patience, but it was finally paying off. 

Louis now had the key card to get out into the hallway. He had to time this perfectly or they would all end up dead. He would have to escape after the guards made the nightly rounds, but before the shift change of the guards at the door. Louis knew he would need to take care of the guards outside his cell and the other cells, too. He was in charge of getting Maddox, Riley, their mum Caroline, and two others, Perrie, and Jade out. Since Zayn was closer to Lou and Lux, he was in charge of getting them out, along with Tom, Lou’s mate, George and Jaymi. 

The odds of this plan succeeding were slim, but they couldn't stay here any longer. It was slowly killing them. Just last month they had tried to get Zayn and Perrie to mate. It had been torture for both of them. They were just not physically or mentally compatible, and trying to force them into a relationship just to produce more hybrids had caused severe stress. It had gotten so bad that it started to affect the results of one of the experiments, and Doctor Duvall had called it off. Doctor LaBelle had been pissed. Louis still remembered how she had flipped out and choked Doctor Duvall. Louis was sure she was going to kill him, but she didn’t. She just dropped him to the floor and spent the rest of the week taking out her anger on the hybrids. 

Now that Zayn and Perrie weren’t going to mate it was Louis’s turn. Louis had heard rumors that Doctor LaBelle wanted him to mate with a human woman. He heard one of Doctor Duvall’s interns talking about it one day in the testing room. Doctor LaBelle had the woman all picked out. Her name was Briana something, but Louis wasn’t planning to be around for that at all. There was no way he was ever going to mate with some blonde bitch that would just sell the child to the highest bidder, not to mention he didn’t find women attractive at all. 

He pushed all the thoughts of mates out of his mind and tried to focus on the plan at hand. He had to get the oldest hybrids out first. That way, they could help take care of the guards or get the young ones to safety. They were going to make it out or die trying. It was the only option they had left. 

A noise in the hall made Louis freeze and listen more intently. Adrenaline was starting to flow through his veins, dulling the aches and pains of his body. He couldn't afford to be sore or in pain, not with security making their way through the hall. He could hear the muffled steps of their feet, and the greetings they called out to the guards standing in front of his door. The light from their torches made strange shadows in Louis’s dark room. Louis held his breath as they passed by. He had twenty minutes until the two guards outside his door switched shifts. After waiting eight minutes, he got up and made his way to the electric fencing. They really should have made the fencing go all the way to the ceiling, but they hadn’t, and Louis was never more thankful for that than right now. Since Zayn lowered the voltage, he could now climb over it. It would still hurt like a bitch, but it wouldn't incapacitate him like it normally would. 

Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath to steady himself. Opening his eyes, he tentatively reached out a hand and touched the fence. A small shock ran up his hand, and he yanked his hand back. It wasn’t as bad as he was expecting. He reached out again, and this time grabbed with a purpose, hauling himself up to start climbing over the fence. It took about a minute to reach the top before letting himself fall on the other side. 

Landing with a soft thud, he let out a quiet groan and picked himself up. His hands were tingling from the shocks, and jumping down from the top of the fence hadn’t done anything to help his already bruised and battered body. Turning around, he looked at the door to his room and took the key card from his mouth where he had put it earlier. 

Walking to the door, he paused for a moment. Once he opened this door, his whole life would change. He was going to have to subdue the two guards without getting himself injured or killed in the process. Promising himself that this would work, Louis swiped the card, opened the door and sprang into action. 

He had two advantages right off the bat. The first was the element of surprise. For a brief moment he had a chance and he took it, striking out at one guard. The other guard was grabbing for his gun, but Louis was faster. Louis grabbed the guards wrist, twisting it behind his back. He heard the guard scream out as Louis felt something snap in the man’s arm. He used that distraction to knock the guy off his feet. The guard’s head hit the floor with a powerful thud, but Louis didn’t have time to acknowledge it before the other guard was on him. The man’s arms were around Louis’s neck. He was having trouble breathing, but his survival instincts were screaming at him. Louis elbowed the man in his ribs which loosened the grip around his neck just enough. He took advantage of it and slipped out of the man’s hold. 

The will to survive and save the others was his second advantage. Nothing, not even this measly man, was going to overpower him, so Louis attacked. He punched the guard in the face causing blood to spurt from his nose. The man bent down, and Louis brought his knee up into the man’s stomach. Groaning in pain, the man didn’t have a chance before a blow knocked him out. 

Louis’s knuckles were red, swollen, and stinging from pain. He shook his hand out while trying to catch his breath. Glancing down at the two men lying at his feet, Louis had to resist the urge to kick them a couple of times. He hated them all, but being cruel just wasn’t in his nature. He grunted in disgust and stepped over the unconscious bodies, making his way towards Perrie’s cage. He had to hurry before the new guards came and found the bodies of their coworkers. 

Before he even took three steps, Louis stopped and turned back around. Remembering all the times the guards had used tasers on them, Louis decided that the guards could use a taste of their own medicine. Using a taser would make it easier to subdue the guards, too. He bent down and grabbed both tasers from each of the guards. Straightening up, he hurriedly made his way to Perrie’s.

Louis paused before rounding the corner listening to the guards talk quietly. Knowing that they were distracted with each other, Louis put one taser in each hand, rounded the corner, aimed for the guards, and shot them. They were down before they even knew what hit them. 

Louis ran over to one of the guards, bent down and searched his pockets. The man was very beefy with tight pants that looked ready to spilt open at any minute. His shirt was coming untucked, and Louis could see fat spilling out, but he grabbed the key card and turned toward the door. 

It unlocked without any problems, and Louis stepped just inside the doorway. He smirked at Perrie who was waiting behind the electric fence. 

“Took you long enough,” she said flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Are you going to get me out of here?” 

Louis didn’t answer her. Instead, he hit the button on the wall next to him, and the door to the fence opened. Perrie practically ran out and pulled Louis into a hug. Louis wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her sent, which calmed his racing heart. Her skin was cold against his, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it for long. 

“We gotta go.” He said as he pulled back. Perrie nodded, and Louis stepped back to let her go out first.

They made their way to Jade’s cage after taking the two tasers from the guards. The tasers were working wonderfully, and they were moving quickly. Louis hoped Zayn was having similar success. 

Getting Jade out was just as easy as breaking Perrie out. Unfortunately, their luck ran out as they made their way to Caroline, Maddox, and Riley’s room. The bodies of the guards had been discovered, and the whole facility was going into lockdown. 

Alarms were blaring, hurting the sensitive hears of the hybrids, and the lights were blinding as they started flashing in the hallways. Doorways and cage doors were being slammed shut, and it was only a matter of time before they were all trapped in there. 

The sound of footsteps was coming down the corridor causing Perrie, Jade, and Louis to tense in anticipation of a fight. They had four tasers between the three of them, but that didn’t compare to the heavy firepower the guards had. 

Tasers at the ready, they froze when the group arrived down the corridor. Louis saw Zayn and the others he broke out dressed in the guard’s uniforms. Zayn smirked taking in their naked appearance. “Good thing we brought extra clothes.” He pointed the bundle in George’s arms. 

Louis grinned before turning to Perrie and Jade. “I’m going to get Caroline and kids. Go with Zayn, and get out of here before all the doors close.” 

“No, I’m going with you, Lou.” Zayn broke in. “Jaymi and Tom can get the others out. We don’t have time to argue,” he added, when it looked like Louis was going to counter him. 

Everyone glanced at each other before spiting up. Zayn and Louis made their way towards Caroline’s cage, while the others headed for the exit. They were so close to being free that Louis could practically taste it. 

After rounding one last corner, they came upon three guards, but Louis and Zayn were on them before they realized what was happening. Louis gave a grunt of pain when one guard managed to hit him in the stomach, but Louis didn’t back down. They knocked out the guards and opened the door to two, crying kids clutching their mother. Caroline herself looked a little afraid, but she made it out of the room holding the two children. Louis reached over and took Riley from her. 

“Thanks. It’s really hard carrying two, crying children.” Caroline flashed a smile before they all took off down the hall. There were just about at the exit when Louis called out to Zayn. 

“Here, take her. I’ll be right back.” Zayn had already grabbed her before he understood what Louis was doing. 

“No. Where the fuck do you think you are going? You’re going to get trapped in here! We literally have seconds before all the doors seal shut,” but the words were no use. Louis had already tuned his back and disappeared from sight. 

“We have to go, Zayn. We can’t wait for him.” Caroline was franticly tugging on the uniform shirt Zayn wore. 

“Shit.” Zayn swore before turning towards the door. He and Caroline made it outside with the two, crying children. Gunshots were heard echoing in the distance, and Zayn hoped that they weren’t shooting at Louis. 

The moonless night made it hard to see, and fog was creeping around corners obscuring objects in the distance. Cold wind was nipping at their skin, sending shivers down their bodies. 

Zayn had no idea where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get them to safety. 

“Hurry. We need to get away from here, and find the others.” Zayn shifted Riley in his arms. Her cries had turned to sniffles sometime in the last couple of minutes. She tried to burrow closer to Zayn for warmth. He stroked a hand down her back cuddling her closer to him. 

The farther they got from the building the better he felt, but it was awhile before he deemed it safe enough to stop. 

Looking around them, they noticed the trees giving off shadows. The sound of their heavy breathing broke the stillness of the forest. 

“It’s so cold out here. Do you know where the others went? We have a better chance of survival if we stick together.” Caroline spoke quietly looking around her as if a guard would overhear her. 

“No. I have no idea where they went, but they can’t be too far. The guards are going to start coming after us soon, though, if they haven’t already. We need to keep moving.”

Just then the sound of a branch snapping sent Zayn into defensive mode. He quickly pushed Riley into Caroline’s free arm, before standing in front of her. He tried to get her to hide behind a tree, but she was having none of it. Before anything else could be done, a voice called out to them. 

“Zayn?” It was spoken quietly enough that most would have imagined it, but Zayn was listening for it. A wave of relief swept over him causing him to relax. 

“George? Are the others with you? Do you have any extra clothes or shoes? Caroline doesn’t have anything and neither do the kids.” Zayn started walking towards the spot George’s voice had come from. 

“The others are back about fifty yards in a small clearing. I was just making a circle around the clearing to see if I could find you guys. We didn’t want to go too far and get separated.” Zayn could make out George clearly now, and watched as George walked quickly up to him and pulled Zayn into a hug. His curly brown hair tickled Zayn’s nose almost causing him to sneeze. Sometimes, he forgot just how young they all really were. George was only seventeen, and in rare moments like this, he showed his age. 

Zayn wrapped his arms around his back and returned the hug for a moment before pulling back. “We need to get going. Lead us to the rest of them. They all made it out okay, right?”

“Yeah. Everyone made it out okay.” He said as he reached over and pulled Maddox out of Caroline’s arms. “Hey, buddy. You’re all right. You’re safe now.” George whispered in a soothing, gentle voice. He looked up at Caroline before turning to Zayn. “We really did it! We are out of there.” A grin was spreading wide across his face and breathless laughter escaped. He hugged Maddox to him and started off in the direction of the clearing, “Come on. Let’s go!” He called over his shoulder. Zayn couldn't help the little smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he met Caroline’s eyes. A small niggle of worry was still in the back of his mind, and the longer Louis was missing, the more his worry increased. He pushed it aside and followed after Caroline and George. Maybe Louis had made it out and was already at the clearing, but he highly doubted it. 

 

*****

He didn’t know what he was doing. He should just leave. This wasn’t the time to dick around, but he had to make sure there wasn’t anyone else left in this godforsaken place. Making his way down the halls, he crept into the main office after stealing a uniform from a guard laying on the floor. The door opened easily, and Louis made his way inside. 

He looked around the room at all the technology. He didn’t know how to work most of it, and what he did know, he had learned from watching the guards and doctors. He strode over to one of the computers and fiddled with the mouse. When nothing happened, he reached over and pulled out a small, rectangular object from the terminal. He didn’t know what it was, but he had seen the doctors use it all the time. He curled his fist around it before slipping it into his pocket. 

“I should have known you were behind this.” Louis whipped around at the sound of the cold voice behind him. “You were always smarter than the others, you and Zayn both. There was more than one reason we kept you two apart. If we hadn’t, the two of you would have destroyed this place a lot sooner. In fact, I’m surprised you haven’t tried anything sooner.”

Doctor LaBelle was standing in front of him wearing her trademark white lab coat. Her glasses were resting farther down her nose than normal, and her hair was a bit disheveled like she hadn’t had time to brush it before rushing out the door. She was holding a taser and resting against the door like she had all the time in the world. Doctor LaBelle seemed unconcerned about the chaos going on around her. Distantly, Louis heard gunshots and hoped none of the hybrids had been hurt or captured. 

“If you knew I was going to be so much trouble, why didn’t you just kill me?” Louis didn’t know why he was asking her anything. He really didn’t care what she had to say. He had more pressing problems at the moment, such as figuring out how to get out of here without dying. 

“Kill you?” She sounded amused. “There was so much to learn from you. You were never like the others. Didn’t you ever wonder why you were so much more involved than the others?” Louis had wondered, but he wasn’t going to answer her question, not that it seemed to matter. She continued speaking anyway without waiting for him to answer.

“Every time you were put in a situation, you somehow managed to survive. We started to study your brain to see if we could figure out what made you react the way you did in certain situations. You’re problem solving skills are highly advanced, and the more scenarios we put you through, the better you got. You have extraordinary survival skills, and your instincts are very good. It is what helped keep you alive all these years. You and the others have all helped expand scientific knowledge, and I’m sorry it had to end this way. There was still so much we could have learned, but unfortunately, our time as come to an end. I will be able to continue my work at another lab with better equipment that I don’t have to share. Any last words before I shoot you with this?” She waved the taser in front of her face. 

Louis started at her confused. “That isn’t going to kill me.” He replied. 

Doctor LaBelle laughed. “I don’t need to kill you. Haven’t you figured it out already? I hate this place. Doctor Duvall is a complete moron, and I can’t stand working with him anymore. This whole place is done for. It will be all over the news. I can just see it in the headlines. Doctor Duvall tried to help the hybrids escape, but they turned on him. Guards and hybrids fought. It was a huge loss of human life. The hybrids slaughtered them, but me and a handful of others made it out and lived to tell the tale. Isn’t it great?” She didn’t even pause before continuing. “Do you hear the gunshots? They’re killing your friends.” An evil grin spread across her face. 

Louis shook his head. “You’re wrong. All those shots came from inside the building, and all of us made it out. I’m the last one. There is no way it was them. Not to mention, no one will believe your story.” 

“See? What did I just tell you? Smarter than the average hybrid. The others would have fallen for that, but you didn’t.” Louis sighed in relief at the confirmation that they had all escaped except him. It was now time for him to get out of here once and for all. 

“That’s your problem right there.” Louis slowly shifted over, blocking the view of the desk from Doctor LaBelle. “You underestimate us, but for some reason you think I’m smarter than I really am. You’re clearly insane, so there really isn’t anything more to talk about. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to be going.” With that his hand clutched around an object behind him, and he swung it around striking her temple. The taser she held dropped to the floor and slid down under the desk. Her body fell to the side, and Louis didn’t waste anymore time. He glanced around one last time, but didn’t see anything useful. He made his way out of the room and towards an exit hoping to find one he could get out of. 

Normally, when the alarms went off all the exists were sealed. That way none of the hybrids could get out, but Louis hoped that they left one open. There had to be a staff exit somewhere in this building. 

After trying two different exits, panic was starting to set in. There had to be a way out that Louis wasn’t seeing. He checked the windows, but thick steel covered the glass making it impossible to get out. The steel also covered all the doorways, and the sound of gunfire was getting closer. 

If the guards weren’t killing the hybrids, then they were killing all nonessential personal. It was a great plan that would make it look like Doctor LaBelle and her select few were the innocent party. She could easily pin the murders on the hybrids, which would ensue a massive hunt for the escaped hybrids. It would also make the public opinion sway towards controlling and restraining hybrids. Freedom for the hybrids would be even farther away, but they could deal with that another day. Right now, Louis had to get out of there and find the others. He needed to make sure they made it to a safe house. 

He turned down another corridor in what seemed like an endless, white hallway. He was too busy looking behind him to notice the guard in front of him before it was too late. The shot rang out loudly echoing down the hallway. Louis jerked around, a burning sensation in his shoulder registering on his mind and was on the guy before he could get another shot out. 

Louis knocked the guard down, and they tumbled into another corridor. Down one way the lights were off, and Louis instincts were telling him to hide. His shoulder screamed in pain, but he kept blocking the guards attempts to kill him. Finally, Louis managed to get both hands around the guards head. He felt the guard sink a knife into his side and Louis didn’t think. He snapped the man’s neck causing him to fall. The guard landed on Louis crushing them to the floor. Louis tried to push the man off him but his body wasn’t cooperating. He managed to slide out from under the guard and looked at his side where blood was coming out. The knife hadn’t gone in very deep, but there was enough blood pouring out of him from his side and shoulder that he was starting to feel a little dizzy. 

Louis reached over and ripped off part of the guard’s uniform trying to slow or stop the bleeding from his wounds. The scent of blood was strong in the air, and the way it decorated the white walls made Louis want to puke. He hated how much blood and gore he had seen in his short life. He hated being here and with that hatred flowing through him, Louis found the strength to get up and head into the shadows. 

Louis had never been in this part of the building before, so he had no idea where it went. He hoped it would lead to an exit, but it didn’t look like it was going to. There were two doorways on either side of hall, and Louis choose the one of the left. He pushed on the door handle and was surprised when it opened under his touch. Usually, every door was locked in this place, and it was weird that this one wasn’t. Making his way into the room, he looked around. There were storage supplies and lab equipment lining the back walls, and shelves full of boxes took up most of the room. Not seeing anything that would help him get out of there, Louis made to turn around when something near the ceiling caught his eye. 

It was a large vent that was partially covered by shelves. Cool air was coming from it, so Louis moved closer to investigate. He took a few of the boxes off the shelves and stacked them under the vent. His arm was protesting all the movement, but he needed to get out of here. When it was high enough to reach, Louis pushed the shelf out of the way and tried to see if the grate on the vent could come free. He wiggled the grate which shook slightly and dust erupted off the moving parts. 

Hearing noises and the sound of voices made Louis freeze for a moment before hurriedly pulling at the grate. More guards could be heard, and the blood trail would lead them straight here. He braced his foot on the wall and yanked with all his strength on the grate hoping it would come off. 

Louis’s luck seemed to be holding because one side came free, and that was all Louis needed to scramble up and make his way into the vent. The dust was everywhere. It covered the bottom of the vent, and every move he made, it stirred up even more. He tried to be quiet and the dust softened the noise of his movements, but it made it really hard to breathe. Louis wanted to sneeze, but he knew if he did it would echo and alert the guards to his position. He held it in as best he could and moved quickly down the long vent. He didn’t know where this would lead, but he hoped it would be far enough away from the guards. It would give him more time to find a way out of this hellhole. 

After crawling through many twists and turns for what felt like forever, Louis started to see light ahead of him. It had been so dark in the vent that he couldn't see. Luckily, he had only run into a wall once. With the light at the end of the tunnel, Louis was able to speed up. 

When he got to the end, he saw a fan and another grate leading to the outside. He stopped and looked at the first glimpse of the outside world since his mother and sister left. A small smile was slipping across his face and joy lit his eyes. Freedom was so close! All he had to do was remove the grate and fan.

Leaning back, Louis put his legs out in front of him and prepared to kick out the grate hoping it would knock out the fan, too. He kicked and the sound reverberated down the vent. His whole body shook with the force, and Louis’s side protested the movement. He swore and tried again with the same result. Taking a moment, Louis tried to catch his breathe, but he just started coughing. It took awhile to finally catch his breathe before he prepared to kick the grate again. 

This time, he felt it give way and heard it crashing to the ground. He stared in shock for a moment before scrambling out into the dark night air. He paused for a moment and looked behind him at the building that had been his life since the day he was born. He was amazed he had made it this far. He reached out and touched the side of the building one last time and thought of the curly haired, green eyed boy that he had met for a fleeting moment. Louis hoped the boy had made it out. A small part of him wished he had gone to see if the guy had made it out. Louis shook his head at himself. What was he thinking? They didn’t even know each other. 

He lowered his arm and turned around heading in a random direction. He didn’t know where he was going, and there was barley any light to see by. The fog covered the ground like a blanket, and shadows crept around him in the dark night. Leaves danced in the breeze whispering a spooky melody. The cold seemed to seep into his skin, and Louis was getting tired very quickly. His whole body hurt, and his shoulder and side both felt like they were on fire. Louis took two more steps before he stopped. He leaned against a tree, the rough bark scratching at his palms. His head was dizzy, and his legs felt shaky. He steeled his resolve and turned to keep walking. 

He hadn’t even made it three steps before falling down unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

After waiting in the clearing with the others for over an hour, Zayn’s worried thoughts became more than he could bear. They were freezing cold, hungry and completely unprepared for this world. Zayn needed to find Louis. If he were here, he would know how to keep everyone calm. As it was, the panic about what they were doing was increasing the longer they just stayed in place. 

Zayn took a deep breath before standing up from where he was sitting on the ground. He brushed the dirt and leaves off of the clothes he was still wearing. 

“All right. Listen up. I am going to go look for Louis. The rest of you need to go to the shelter. Louis’s mother said the under ground shelter was about five kilometers north of this hellhole.” Zayn looked at all of them before turning slightly and moving towards the edge of the clearing. He called out to them in a slightly louder voice. “This huge pine tree should be at your back as you walk. Someone from the Sanctuary will be looking for all of you. This mass break out hasn’t escaped notice, and there will people looking for us. Make sure it isn’t any of the guards or people from the research facilities, though.”

The pine tree Zayn was standing next to towered over most of the other trees. It would be easy to spot from a distance. All they had to do was use it as a guide. 

“Oh, you make it sound so easy. It will just be a stroll through an unfamiliar world, in the middle of the fucking night, with guards chasing us. None of us know what we’re doing or where we’re going, and now, you want us to be able to tell the good guys from the bad guys. How the hell are we supposed to do that?” Perrie snapped. She knew she shouldn't be taking out her fear, anger, and frustration on him. He didn’t deserve it, but god, they had no plan and no supplies.

Zayn grimaced and was about to speak when Lou cut in. “Perrie don’t worry. We’ll be okay. There is only so much we can do. Would you rather be stuck in there?” Lou pointed back to where they had come from. 

Perrie shook her head before running to Zayn and throwing her arms around him. “I’m sorry. I’m just scared and tired.” Zayn wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. “It’s okay. I’m scared, too, and I would go with you, but I need to find Louis. He’s my best friend, and I can’t leave him behind. You guys will be okay.” 

Perrie hugged him tighter for a moment before pulling back. She looked him in the eyes and said, “Be careful.”

Zayn nodded his reply and looked back at the rest of them. “You guys should get going.”

Hugs were exchanged before the group made their way as quietly and quickly as they could in the direction Zayn had shown them. Zayn stood frozen in place and watched them go until he couldn't hear the sound of their footsteps or the quiet whimpers of the children. Zayn shook his hands out and took a step backwards before turning around and walking back towards the research facility. He didn’t know where Louis was, but he damn sure wasn’t going to leave him behind. 

As Zayn walked, he took in the world around him. He listened to the sounds of birds chirping and leaves rustling in wind. The smell of damp earth was refreshing. It was better than anything he had smelled before. 

Unfortunately, the closer he got to the facility the more tense he became. Zayn stopped noticing the wonderful world around him and started to listen for the sound of footsteps or any approaching guards. 

A jarring thud filled the air making Zayn jump. He hurried toward the noise being careful not to make a sound. As he got closer, he started to hear what sounded like a person stumbling through the forest. Zayn paused. He couldn't see anything and didn’t want to alert anyone to his presence in case it was a guard. He listened as the footsteps got closer. 

When the footsteps stopped, Zayn was able to hear whoever it was breathing harshly. It sounded like they were hurt. He stepped closer and tried to see who it was in the dark. Shadows were hiding the person’s face, but Zayn would recognize the outline of that body anywhere. 

Just as he was about to call out to Louis, he saw Louis stumble and fall to the ground. Zayn’s heart caught in his throat, and he raced over to him. He dropped down right next to Louis and called his name shaking his shoulder to get him to wake up. 

“Louis, Louis. Come on, man. You can’t do this to me.” Zayn pulled his hand away when he felt something sticky and wet clinging to his skin. 

“Shit,” Zayn breathed out. He wiped his hand on his clothes before trying to stop the bleeding. It didn’t seem to be bleeding too heavily, but if Louis passed out, then he must be losing too much blood. After everything they had been through, Louis was not going to die here. Zayn took off his outer jacket and ripped off one of the sleeves before pressing it down on the wound. For a moment, the blood seemed to come out faster before it started to slow down. 

Zayn didn’t know how they were going to make it. There was no way that Louis would be able to walk five kilometers to the underground shelter in the condition he was in, and Zayn couldn't carry him that far. Zayn didn’t know what to do, and he didn’t know how long they could stay there. Already they had been here too long. The guards would come looking, and it wouldn't be long before it was all over the news, if it wasn’t already. That would make it even more difficult to get around if the general public was involved in finding them. 

Zayn checked the wound and noticed that it stopped bleeding. That was good, but if Louis moved it the wrong way, it would just reopen. Being very careful of the shoulder wound, Zayn quickly looked for any other signs of injury. He saw a nice sized gash on the side of his abdomen. It wasn’t very deep, and it didn’t seem to be bleeding at the moment. 

Zayn let out a breath of relief and gently cradled one arm under Louis’ back and the other around his legs. He lifted him up with a grunt and stumbled on his first step. He managed not to go crashing to the floor with Louis in his arms, but it was a close call. 

Not being able to see made the trek deeper into the forest slow and difficult. Louis still hadn’t stirred by the time they passed the clearing. Zayn’s arms felt like they were going to fall off if he kept holding Louis, so he stopped under a tall pine tree and gently placed Louis on the ground. 

Zayn sat down next to him. The damp ground was seeping into his clothes, and Zayn’s panting breath filled the air. He had tried to follow the trail that the others had made, but it was hard to see in the dark. He really hoped they were going in the right direction. 

A groan from next to him startled Zayn out of his thoughts. “Louis? You awake? Can you hear me?” Zayn had one hand in Louis’ hair and used his other hand to lift Louis’ head into his lap. “Hey, man. Can you hear me?” Louis’s eyes started to fluter before they opened and searched around him. They finally locked on Zayn. 

“Zayn? How did you find me?” Louis tried to sit up, but Zayn held him down saying, “Don’t move yet. You've lost a lot of blood, and you passed out for a while there. How are you feeling?”

Louis sighed before answering. “I feel like shit, and I’m so cold. How did you find me? Are they others okay? Where are they?”

Zayn pulled Louis closer to him in the hopes of sharing body heat. He answered Louis questions saying, “Did you really think I was going to leave you? You’re my best friend. We are brothers no matter what. I would never be able to live with myself if I hadn’t gone back for you.” Louis opened his mouth to speak, but Zayn placed a finger over his lips to silence him and just kept talking. “The others all made it out, and we waited for you for as long as we could. I told them all to go ahead without us. Perrie was pissed about going ahead without the both of us, but we worked it out. They’ll be fine. I’m more worried about you right now.”

Louis waved him off and replied, “I’m fine. Do you think they’ll be okay. How far ahead do you think they are? What if something happens to them?” This time, Louis managed to sit up. He did so slowly, though, and every muscle in his body was screaming at him. What he wouldn't kill for a long nap and a warm place to sleep. 

“They’re smart enough to figure out what to do. And remember that the news has probably gotten ahold of this story by now? So people from the resistance should be looking for them. We just have to hope that the resistance finds us first, too.” Zayn moved closer to Louis, and put his arm around him, bringing him closer to his chest. He knew they would have to get moving soon. They had already been here too long. Zayn was surprised that none of the guards had come after them already. He was reluctant to bring it up to Louis, though. Zayn didn’t want to give him anything more to worry about.

“When we were almost out of the building, you turned and went back in. Why?” Zayn asked. He hoped Louis had a good answer. “That was the stupidest thing I have ever seen you do. You could have died. What were you thinking?”

Louis pulled his head back from Zayn’s chest and glared at him. “That was not the stupidest thing I’ve done. I can think of worse.” He smirked as Zayn growled under his breath. “I went back to make sure everyone was out. I didn’t know if they were hiding anyone else in there, and I had to be sure they weren’t.” 

Louis looked down at his hands and started to fiddle with a tear in the bottom of the shirt. Zayn watched him for a moment before speaking. 

“What else happened? I can tell something else happened, and you didn’t mention how you got hurt.”

Louis sighed and looked out into the darkness surrounding them before answering. “I met Doctor LaBelle in the main office. She confronted me and told me the reason I was experimented on the most. It because she thought I was smarter than the rest of you, which isn’t true. She went on a tangent about how I helped advance science so much, and she hated to lose me, but it was time for her to move on. Did you hear any gunshots?” Louis looked over at Zayn and waited for him to nod before continuing. “She had all the guards except a chosen few killed. She planned on claiming Doctor Duvall helped us escape, and we turned on him. She was going to blame all the loss of human life on us. That would sway public opinion away from the resistance and put a price on our heads. It would have been a win-win for her.”

“You keep saying that in the past tense. I’m assuming she is dead?”

“I think so. I grabbed a stapler and smashed it into the side of her head right before she tried to use a taser on me. She went down, and blood was coming out of her head. I didn’t check to make sure she was dead, though. I should have made sure she was before leaving, but I was starting to panic about not getting out of there. It felt like I spent ages trying to find a way out.” 

“Well, if she is still alive, I’m sure we’ll hear about it. There is nothing we can do about it now. How did you get out, though? I thought once the alarms went off, it sealed all exists and entrances?” Zayn asked. 

“Yeah, they were all sealed. I thought there might be a staff door somewhere, but I couldn't find one. There were guards all over, so it was hard to keep looking. Some guards were chasing me, and I turned a corner while looking behind me. I didn’t notice the guy in front of me until he shot me in the shoulder. We fought for a bit, and he stabbed me in the side. I…” Louis paused for a second not sure he wanted to tell Zayn what really happened. He could still hear the ominous crack in his mind, and he shuddered just thinking about it. Louis looked down at his hands. No matter how much he wiped them off, he could still feel the weight of what he had done. “I managed to get away and found a corridor that I had never seen before. I followed it and found an old storage room. I was going to leave, but I saw a vent. Guards were coming, but I was able to crawl into the vent and make my way out. I didn’t know it would lead outside, but it did.” 

“So, that’s why you’re covered in dirt and grime. Glad you made it out.” Zayn hugged him gently, and they sat in silence for a moment enjoying each others company. 

Louis was the first to break the silence. “How do you know if someone’s your mate?”

Zayn whipped his head around so fast to look at Louis. “What the fuck? Who could you have met in the last day other than guards, which according to you are probably all dead? Please tell me you’re joking.” 

“I didn’t meet a guard. I was just curious. We have never talked about this kind of stuff before, and I was just wondering if you knew. Everyone always talks about their mates, but no one says how they knew it was their mate, ya know?”

“You want to talk about this right now?” Zayn shakes his head in exasperation. “I thought you were never going to mate?”

Louis turns to look at him. “Why the fuck would I ever want to mate in a hellhole like that? Did you not see what they did to the ones that did mate? Lou and Tom have been to hell and back. The psychological torture they had to endure was endless. How many times did you hear one of them screaming from down the hall? Why would you think that I would want to put my mate, my kids, or myself through that? You’re right. I never wanted to mate if I was going to be stuck in there forever, but we escaped. I have a chance now. We both have a chance to be happy.” Louis looked at Zayn knowing he would understand. 

Zayn was staring at him with a surprised look on his face. 

“Are you seriously surprised?” Louis asked. 

“Well, yeah. I honestly didn’t think you would ever want to mate. You always scoffed when the topic came up.” Zayn held up one hand to stop Louis from speaking. “I get why, and I thought the same thing, but I’m glad you’re open to the idea now that we’re free of that place.”

Louis was about to continue speaking when the sound of people traveling through the woods caught both of their attention. They looked at each other for a second before Zayn was on his feet. He bent down and helped Louis up. Louis took a few steps with Zayn helping him move before he stopped. 

“Zayn, I can’t go that fast. You should just-” 

“Don’t you fucking even think of finishing that sentence. I did not come all this way just to leave you here! If you stay, I stay. You’re not dying, not now, not when we have made it this far. Now start moving as fast as you can, or I can carry you. What’s it going to be?” 

Louis searched Zayn’s eyes and saw that he was serious. “Fine. You might be carrying me sooner than you think. Let’s see how far we can get.”

Louis and Zayn continued to stumble through the forest as fast as Louis could go. He hadn’t noticed before when they were sitting but now that they were on run again, his chest was starting to hurt. It was getting difficult to breathe, not to mention, his side and shoulder were both on fire. 

The sounds of shouting and people stomping through the forest were getting closer. Leaves were crunching underfoot, and the sky was slowly starting to turn a dusty pink. 

“I thought you said Doctor LaBelle had the guards killed?” Zayn whispered in Louis’ ear. 

“She had most of them killed. She kept a select few alive, but I don’t know why they are coming after us now. Its been hours since we escaped.” Louis stumbled over a tree root just as he finished speaking. He fell down and tried to catch himself with his arm. Agonizing pain shot down his arm as he landed on it, remembering too late that it was injured. He sucked in a gasp and tried not to make any more noise than he already had. 

Zayn kneeled down beside him before speaking. 

“Hey, hey. Look at me. Its going to be okay. Breathe through the pain. Come on, there you go.” Zayn ran a calming hand over Louis’s back. If he could take away some of this pain, he would do it in a heartbeat. 

Zayn looked around them trying to find a place to hide. There wasn’t much around them. Light from the dawning of a new day made it easier to see, but now the people chasing them would have an easier time tracking them. Trees and small shrubs, nowhere near enough to hide them, where everywhere. The only thing noticeable was a small trial that seemed to lead up a hill. The trail looked like it had been made by some animal. Making a decision, Zayn reached over to Louis. 

“Sorry about this.” He told Louis before swinging him up into his arms in the same position he had carried him in before. Zayn’s back, legs and shoulders groaned in protest, but he carried on. Louis made a sound of disgruntlement and clung on for dear life.

“Did you really have to do that? Put me down before you hurt yourself. There is no sense in both of us being hurt.” 

“Just shut up. I’m not leaving you here, and they’re getting closer. We need to get out of here.” Zayn grunted to him. 

Louis resigned himself to the situation and placed his head against Zayn’s chest. Louis would never be more thankful than he was right now. 

“Zayn?” 

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. You know, I never would have made it this far if it wasn’t for you, right?”

“Shut up. You would do the same for me. In fact, you already have. I probably would have killed myself a long time ago if you hadn’t been there, and you know it. It’s about time I returned the favor.” 

“You never owe me for any of that, you know that right? You’re my brother. I would do anything for you.” Louis whispered into the dawn. 

“I know, and I would do anything for you, hence not leaving you behind.”

Louis clutched onto Zayn tighter for a moment, breathing in his warm, musky smell. Not wanting to talk about such a heavy topic in the middle of a tense situation anymore, Louis changed the subject. 

“Where are we going?”

“I have absolutely no idea. We started off in the right direction toward the under ground shelter, but not anymore. I’m following this little animal trail. I hope it might take us somewhere where we can hide.”

Louis looked around them and saw the small trail Zayn was following. It was going up hill, and Louis just now realized how bad Zayn was panting. 

“Hey, you should put me down. I think I can make it the rest of the way up. Not to mention, you’re arms and back have got to be killing you.”

Zayn took five more steps before stopping and letting Louis slide to the ground. Zayn bent down and rested his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. Louis started slowly walking up the hill knowing Zayn would catch up in a few minutes, but every time Louis took a step his side burned making it a slow walk. He didn’t get very far before Zayn caught up to him. 

“Thanks for waiting. I knew you were such a great friend.” Zayn was still breathing heavier than normal as he spoke. 

“I knew I wouldn't get very far before you caught up to me. I was just trying to keep moving along. As it is, we’re going too slow. You should go on ahead of me.”

Zayn rolled his eyes, before speaking, “You’re an idiot. The moment I go too far ahead, is the moment you will sit your lazy ass down and never get up again.” 

Louis smiled at the teasing words, glad that Zayn kept the conversation light. “We’re almost at the top. What do you think is going to be up there?”

“Really? We are literally lost in the middle of a forest. If I had to guess, I would probably say more trees. It’s not like we’re going to stumble upon anything else.”

“You really know how to take the fun out of everything don’t you, Z?” Louis replied as they finally came to the top of the steep hill. 

They both paused there for a few minutes listening to the noises around them. Birds were chirping in the distance as the sun was breaking in a new day. The sound of leaves were rustling in the wind, and the smell of grass and forest brought a pleasant aroma to their noses. 

“It’s beautiful out here, isn’t it?” Louis asked.

“Yeah.” Zayn agreed. “In all my wildest dreams, I never pictured it like this, you know? Even if we end up dying in the woods, at least we will die free, in a beautiful place.” 

Louis turned to look at him slowly shaking his head. “You seriously just ruined the moment. Way to be morbid and depressing.” Louis brushed again him and continued walking following the little path. 

They walked for some time not knowing where they were going. No one seemed to be following them, and the longer they walked the more they relaxed. It wasn’t until the sun was long past the horizon that Louis’s stomach started to growl. He hadn’t even noticed until that moment that he was starving. 

Zayn turned to look at him when he heard the noise. “I’m hungry too, I don’t know where we’re going to get food or water, but we are going to need some soon.”

“Let’s just keep walking for a while and hope we come across a stream or something.” 

Zayn shrugged before asking, “How are you doing?” 

“I’m fine. Tired and sore all over.” Louis lied as he continued to watch where he put his feet. In truth, his side and shoulder felt like they were on fire. He could feel them burning and every step felt like a fire poker was being forced into his wounds. Sweat was dripping down his back, and he was dying of thirst. 

Zayn looked at him and noticed the slight grimace of pain on Louis face, but let it go. There really wasn’t anything he could do for him anyway. Zayn did walk a little closer to Louis just in case, though. 

When Zayn turned back to look in front of them, he stumbled slightly with surprise. Louis looked up at Zayn and was about to ask if he was okay, but Zayn just pointed his finger in front of himself. 

There, right in front of them, stood a huge, iron gate covered in ivy. It was strikingly beautiful and stood out from the surrounding wilderness like a sore thumb. 

Louis reached out and smacked Zayn in the stomach. “I told you we would find something.”

Zayn grunted at the impact of Louis’s hand before striding over to the gate. Without touching the metal, he moved aside some ivy and tried to peer into what lay beyond. 

Louis moved more slowly to the gate, his pain dulling slightly with something new to focus on. “Do you see anything?” he asked from right behind Zayn. 

Zayn pulled back a little before answering, “There's a huge house farther up ahead. If we can get to it and no one is living in there, we could use it as a shelter.” He didn’t add the part about recovering from their injuries. If he had, Louis would just feel guilty about not being able to keep going. 

“Well, how do you plan on getting in? I can’t climb over that fence, and my ass is to big to fit through the bars.” 

“There has to be a way to get in somehow. How about I walk around and find it?” Zayn knew as soon as the words left his mouth that Louis would not agree to those terms. He was too stubborn and proud to admit he needed rest. 

“Hell, no. I’m not staying here.” Louis replied before stomping off to walk around the perimeter. 

Zayn shook his head. At least he tried. 

They didn’t get more that fifteen yards before Louis found a doorway with a latch. He managed to open the door but had to yank a bunch of ivy out of his way to make it through, but they both were able to enter. 

There were trees all over the property, but the grass was trimmed down. It was just over ankle height on Louis making it easy enough to walk through. 

They both made their way up to the house trying to stick as close to the shadows as possible. It wouldn't do to get caught before they even made it into the house.

They quickly walked up two steps before stopping in front of the door. The big wooden door wasn’t locked as Zayn found out when he turned the knob in his hand. Pushing open the door, they both peered inside. Listening for voices or footsteps and hearing none, they gave each other a little glance that said, ‘why not’ and stepped over the threshold.

Louis took a deep breathe of the stale air with a hint of sweating bodies. He grimaced at the smell and shook his head. It looked like the place wasn’t in use. He made his way into the living room looking around him. Half of the stuff in the room were things he had never seen before. Louis picked up glass object and almost dropped it. It was heavier than it looked. 

“What even is half this crap?” He turned around expecting to find Zayn behind him looking around, but was met with an empty room. Panicking slightly, Louis headed back the way he had come but instead of turning to the right to go out the door, he continued straight looking for Zayn. Not wanting to call any louder in fear of disturbing the silence, Louis whisper shouted his name. Not getting an answer, Louis quickened his pace making his way through a kitchen and into a dark room. Looking around, Louis found Zayn on the other end of the room staring at a door. 

“What the fuck man? Do not just take off like that!” Louis moved closer to him looking around the room as he went. A huge sofa took up almost all the space along the back wall. A large television was on mounted on the wall opposite, and a small bar was right beside the sofa. 

When Zayn didn’t acknowledge what Louis had said, Louis walked up to him and smacked him in the arm. 

Zayn jumped in shock before looking around like he was seeing it for the first time. 

Louis stared at him a little worriedly, before asking, “Are you all right?”

Zayn returned his gaze to his face. “Do you smell that? It smells amazing. God, Lou. My mouth is watering just smelling this.” 

Louis was definitely worried now. “What are you talking about? What smell?”

“Come on, Louis. Don’t fuck with me. Can’t you smell it? It smells like musky, leathery, Irish Guinness, fresh cut grass and cow poo.” Zayn sighed dreamily still staring at the door in front of him. 

Louis was stunned for a moment before barking out a sharp laugh. “Cow poo? You really think cow poo smells good? Holy shit!” Louis would have continued laughing, but his side couldn't take anymore movement. 

Zayn finally turned away from the door looking over at Louis. “You really don’t smell that?”

“No, but I think maybe we should get you out of here. Obviously, there’s something wrong.” Louis went to pull Zayn by the arm, but Zayn jerked back almost snarling at Louis. 

Louis stared frozen in place, but it was Zayn’s horrified face that prompted him into action. “Come on. Let’s just go outside for a moment.” 

Louis took a step back, but lost his balance as pain tore through his side and shoulder. He landed with a crash onto the hard wooden floor trying to breathe through the pain. Zayn seemed to snap out of whatever zone he was in and rushed over to Louis crouching down beside him. 

“Louis? Shit, Lou. You’re burning up. Why didn’t you tell me you had a fever?” Zayn was so focused on Louis that when a voice spoke from behind him, he jumped. He whipped around and saw a blonde man holding a baseball bat in his hands ready to strike.

“Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?” 

Zayn stared at him before slowly standing up. Having a stranger towering above him was not helping the situation at all. Zayn never took his eyes off the stranger, but he could tell that the smell he noticed earlier seemed to come directly from the man himself. Somewhere in the back of his mind, warning bells were going off, but Zayn pushed it all away to deal with the problem at hand. 

Louis let out a groan of pain at that moment, and the blonde’s eyes darted to Louis on the floor before returning to Zayn. “Is he okay? Do you need to call for an ambulance?” The blonde had lowered the bat slightly after taking in Louis.

Zayn didn’t know what to do, so he did the only thing he could. He attacked. Darting forward, he grabbed the bat out of the blonde’s hands and wrestled the blonde to the floor. Zayn pinned the struggling blonde to the floor before speaking. “Stop struggling, or I will have to hurt you, and I would rather not do that. It’s been a really shitty day already, so please don’t make it any worse.” 

Surprisingly, the blonde stopped moving under him. Zayn honestly didn’t think he would, and he had secretly hoped he wouldn't. The way he squirmed was making Zayn a little light headed. It didn’t help matters that every breath he took in, the smell of the man under him became more enticing. Zayn could feel his mouth watering. 

“If you get off me, I promise not to move. What’s your name anyway? If your robbing my house, I have a right to know.” 

Zayn stared down at this interesting human for a moment before answering, “I’m not robbing your house. We just need a place to crash for the night. As you can see, my friend is not feeling well.” Zayn chanced a glance at Louis making sure he was still breathing before turning his attention back to the man under him.

“That didn’t answer my question.” The blonde stared defiantly up at Zayn with a small smirk on his face like he was having the time of his life being pinned to the floor. 

Zayn debated answering for a moment before going for it. “It’s Zayn.” 

“Well, Zayn, I’d say it’s nice to meet you, but I’m not feeling very nice right now pinned to my own living room floor. If you let me up, I will try to help you as best I can. How does that sound?” 

Louis chose that moment to speak up. He was still curled around himself on the floor trying not to move, but he managed to raise his head and look at both of them. “Why would you want to help two people who broke into your house?” Louis shifted his gaze to Zayn. “I wouldn't trust him. He looks like the devious sort. Probably gets into all kinds of trouble.”

“Hey, I resent that!” The blonde guy said indignantly before huffing out a breathe and adding, “You look like shit mate. Not to mention, you’re sort of bleeding all over my floor and blood is really hard to get out.”

Louis reached up and touched the wound on his shoulder. He pulled his hand away and looked at it before looking over at the two. “Yep. I’m bleeding again.” He turned his palm over so they could see it. 

Zayn scrambled off of the blonde man and dropped down next to Louis who was trying to sit up. Zayn was about to push him back down, but Louis just glared at him until he helped him sit up. Neither of the boys noticed when the blonde man got up and slipped out of the room. It wasn’t until they heard a door open that Zayn looked behind him and swore. 

“You better go and make sure he hasn’t called someone about us.” Zayn, with worry in his eyes, turned to Louis. Louis was able to read the indecisiveness there. “Don’t worry about me. It’s not like I’m going anywhere.” 

Just as Zayn was about to get up and go after Blondie as he privately started calling him, he walked back into the room. 

“So, I grabbed the first aid kit. It has bandages and stuff in there for you guys. I also grabbed some water. We don’t need you being dehydrated on top of everything.” He dropped everything into a pile on the floor before sitting down right by them. Louis and Zayn watched him warily for a moment before Zayn asked again, “Why are you helping? Why didn’t you run or call someone about us?” 

“Who says I didn’t?” He replied cheekily before noticing the expressions on both of their faces. “I didn’t. I swear no one knows you’re here, and I won’t tell anyone. I would never make you go back there. Besides, you didn’t kill me when you had the chance. So, I know you won’t hurt me now.”

Louis sucked in a sharp breath. “You know what we are?” 

The blonde ran a quick gaze over him before replying, “Well, I wasn’t one hundred percent positive, but you just confirmed it. It wasn’t that hard to put two and two together. My phone has been blowing up all morning. All my friends what to know if I know anything about the massacre.” He shrugged like it was no big deal. 

Louis and Zayn stared at him for so long that he finally snapped. 

“What?” 

“What’s your name?” Zayn asked before Louis could get anything out.

“Oh, sorry. My bad. I’m Niall, Niall Horan. I’m from Ireland in case you can’t tell.” Seeing the confused looks on both of their faces Niall continued, “That last part doesn’t really interest you, does it?” The last part was mostly directed at himself. “Well, now that you know my name what’s yours?” He turned to Louis expectantly. 

Louis stared at him for a moment longer. “Why should we trust you?” He didn’t even bother to answer Niall’s question. “I’m sure everyone is saying how dangerous and crazy we are. Why aren’t you running for your life?”

Niall scoffed. “Mate, have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately? You look like you can barley hurt a fly,” turning to Zayn he continued, “and you are just a giant teddy bear. I was pinned to the floor, and all you did was try to threaten me a little. You’re not very good at it either, I might add. You should really work on that.” Zayn’s mouth dropped open in surprise, and Louis started laughing before it turned into a moan of pain. 

“Stop making me laugh. It hurts too much” 

Niall opened the first aid box and pulled out some gauze. He reached out for Louis, but Louis jerked back not trusting him. Zayn reached out and took the gauze from Niall before turning to Louis. 

“You should take his shirt off and see how bad it is. We need to disinfect the area, too. This will reduce the risk of infection.” Niall handed Zayn a tube before sitting back. 

Louis continued to keep an eye on Niall as Zayn tired to get his shirt off of him. When it was finally off and Zayn got his first look at the wound on Louis shoulder, he let out a gasp of surprise. 

Niall let out a whistle before stating, “You might need to go to an actual doctor. That does not look good at all.” 

Louis darted his eyes to his shoulder and swallowed. Just looking at it seemed to increase his pain. His head snapped up when movement sounded from behind Zayn. 

Niall paused in the process of standing up. “I’m just going to get soap and water to clean all this blood off you. He can come with me since you don’t seem to trust me.” Niall said while nodding at Zayn. 

Zayn looked at Louis before he got up and went with Niall into the kitchen. It wasn’t long before they both came back, Niall carrying a bowl of water with a cloth draped over his arm. Zayn took it from him when they were settled back on the floor and started to clean Louis’s shoulder. 

Louis, for his part, bit his lip until he could taste blood in his mouth. No matter how careful Zayn was, it still hurt. Niall, seeing the pain on Louis’s face, decided it was time to tell them a little bit about himself. 

“So, I still don’t know your name,” he said to Louis. “but that’s okay. I’ll just tell you a little bit about myself. So, I’m Niall Horan like I said earlier. I have an older brother who just had a little, baby boy with his mate.” He paused as Louis blinked his eyes open, and Zayn turned around to look at him. Niall grinned. “Yeah, my brother is mated to a hybrid. I can call them if you don’t believe me?” He questioned. 

Zayn spoke up first. “Why didn’t you tell us that earlier?”

Niall shrugged. “Well, people don’t really discuss this stuff. Also, no one really knows outside of our family. They tend to keep it quiet. I wasn’t just going to go blabbing that to anyone, you know?” 

Louis spoke up quickly, “Prove it. Call them right now and ask something only a hybrid would know.”

Niall looked at him for a moment. “That place really fucked you up, didn’t it? Your trust issues have trust issues.” Niall said before getting up and heading into the room he had first come from. Louis threw Zayn a look, and Zayn quickly got up and followed. 

They came back out. This time Niall was carrying a phone in his hand. Both of them sat back down, and Niall touched his finger to the screen. 

“What do you want me to ask?” Niall waved the phone in hand while Zayn went back to cleaning Louis’ wounds. 

Zayn answered. “Ask something you want to know. I’m sure you have questions, and if they answer them correctly we’ll know.” Louis grunted as Zayn dabbed at his shoulder. 

Niall rolled his eyes at the two of them before pressing another button, and a ringing noise filled the air. It rang twice before a voice answered.

“It must be the end of the world. Are you actually calling me?” 

“Shut it. I call you all the time.” Niall grinned down at the phone. “How’s my nephew doing?”

“Well, maybe if you visited more often, you would know the answer to that,” the voice answered. “He’s doing fine, though. Getting into lots of trouble. Just yesterday, he got ahold of a permeant marker and colored all over his bedroom walls.”

Niall cackled. “That’s what you get for not putting the markers away, Greg!”

“It’s not funny. I don’t know how I’m going to get that shit off.”

“You really shouldn't be swearing. What if he hears you and starts copying you?”

“Did you call for a reason, or are you just going to keep laughing at me?”

“Awe, Greggy poo. Can’t I do both? I live for laughing at you. That’s what little brothers are for.” The smile on Niall’s face was huge. Zayn had stopped cleaning the dried blood off of Louis to stare at him. He was gorgeous, and Zayn started to feel light headed again. Just watching this man be so happy was making Zayn like him even more. 

Louis, who was watching Niall, turned to make a comment to Zayn, but stopped when he saw the look on his friend’s face. It was a look he had never seen before, and he wasn’t sure if he liked it on his face now. 

Tuning back in to what Niall was saying, Louis heard him ask, “So, I have a question for you.”

“Okay. What’s up, bro?”

“Well…” Niall looked up and made eye contact with Zayn. “When you and Denise started dating, how long did it take before she finally told you she was a hybrid?”

There was a pause on the phone before a deep sigh was heard. “I never wanted you or the rest of the family to be involved in this, you know? With rebellions and fights breaking out for equal rights, its dangerous, but I guess that doesn’t matter now, does it? You always were too stubborn for your own good. 

I figured it out long before she told me. When you love someone, you pay attention to everything about them because you want to them to be happy, you know? I wasn’t going to force her to tell me, and even though I didn’t like her lying about it to me, I know why she did it. It’s a dangerous world out there, but if you’ve found someone, I can promise you, it will be the best thing that will ever happen to you. Don’t let them go because every second you have with them is worth it.” 

Niall could hear the smile in his voice as he glanced down at the phone. It made him smile too before speaking, “She’s there with you right now, isn’t she?”

Greg laughed. “Of course. She says ‘hi’ by the way.”

“Tell her ‘hi’ back.” There was a slight mumble through the line before Greg came back on. “You should come visit soon, and we can have a proper discussion about this. I want to hear all about what’s going on in your life.”

“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to visit. It just gets busy, ya know?” Niall stared at the phone. He really had been meaning to visit, but something always seemed to come up. Maybe it was time to make them a priority. “I will definitely see you for the holidays, though. I already bought my plane ticket.”

“Good. I’m sure we’ll have a craicing good time.” 

“Yeah, we will. I’ll talk to you soon, yeah?”

“Yeah. Talk to you soon, little bro.”

Niall pressed a button on the phone to end the conversation. He then tossed his phone on the floor next to him where it landed with a clatter. “Well, do you believe me now?” Niall was looking at Louis as he spoke. 

Louis just shrugged but tried to abort the movement halfway through before it jostled his arm. He let out a pained “shit” and bite his lip again from the pain. 

Zayn turned to look at him before speaking. “We need more medical supplies or a doctor. Louis, this doesn’t look good.” 

“No doctors,” Louis rasped. “They probably wouldn't help us anyway.”

“I might know someone. He studied biology in school. He’s not a doctor, but he at least learned anatomy and physiology. He can bring more food and medical supplies because this is all I have here. You at least need antibiotics because this is starting to look infected.” Niall said peering over Zayn’s shoulder to look at Louis’s shoulder. 

“I don’t want anymore humans involved than there already are. The more people that know, the higher the risk of getting caught. Besides, I still don’t trust you.” Louis said to Niall. 

Zayn broke in with a frown on his face. “Lou, we don’t really have a choice. You need antibiotics at the least. You’re already feeling really warm, and I can see that your eyes are glossy. You are only pushing yourself right now because you want to protect me.” Louis tried to speak up, but Zayn just glared at him. “Don’t argue. You know I’m right. I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can take care of yourself. It’s not you I’m worried about.”

Niall frowned. “Mate, I swear I’m just trying to help anyway that I can.” 

Louis looked ready to spit fire all over again, and Zayn knew this wasn’t helping matters. So, before Louis could even open his mouth, Zayn spoke up. “I’m making an executive decision. Call your friend, Niall, and see if he will help us. Maybe you shouldn't say anything about us, though, until he gets here.” 

Niall nodded and picked up his phone before pushing a few more buttons. He didn’t see Louis open his mouth, or Zayn put his hand over his mouth, but he looked up when Zayn said, “Shut up, or I will shut you up.” 

Louis was pissed. Not only was Zayn not listening to him, he even had the audacity to cover his mouth. So, Louis did the only thing he could do. He licked Zayn’s palm. 

“Gross! What are you five?” Zayn pulled his hand away from Louis’s mouth wiping the spit on the pants he was wearing. 

Louis just grinned smugly at him. “That’s what you get, you jackass.” 

When Niall started laughing at their antics, both Louis and Zayn turned to look at him. 

“You act just like me and Harry. Don’t worry you’ll like him.” Then he proceeded to put the call on speaker, and a ringing filled the room for the second time that day. 

“‘lo,” a rough voice answered. Louis thought the voice sounded familiar, but he just couldn't place it. 

“Hey, mate. Did I wake you up? Actually, didn’t you start that new job today?”

“Niall, it is way too early in the morning for this.” A sigh echoed through the phone before the voice continued to speak. “I started the job three days ago, but it doesn’t matter now. Shit went down, but I'd rather I tell you it in person. What are you doing today?”

“This is perfect. I need you to come to my place and bring food and antibiotics.”

There was a pause before, “What? Why do you need antibiotics? Not to mention how the hell would I even get any? Those are regulated medications. I can’t just pop into the shops and pick any up. Well, I mean I could ‘cause I know the guy, but I’m not going to. He could lose his job.” 

Niall broke in before the voice continued rambling, “Harry. I need you to get your scrawny ass over to my dad’s place as soon as possible with antibiotics. This is serious.” 

Something in his tone of voice must have alerted Harry to the fact that something was going on because he asked, “Niall, is everything all right?”

“It’s fine. I just need you to hurry up. Can you do that?” 

“Yeah.” There was rustling on the other end of the phone, “You aren’t in any trouble, are you? Do you need me to call the police?”

Niall rolled his eyes while Louis shot a worried look at Zayn. 

“You are so dramatic you know that? No. I don’t need you to call the police. I just need you to get over here with the meds. I promise I will explain everything to you when you get here.”

“All right. I’ll see what I can do. I should be there in a couple of hours. Can you wait that long?” 

Niall shot a worried look at Louis before answering,“Just hurry, please.”

“I will.” The sound of beeping filled the air as the call ended.

“We are so dead.” Louis said and closed his eyes. He was so hot, and all he wanted to do was sleep, but he had to make sure Zayn was all right. 

“We should get him into bed and try to get him to rest,” Niall whispered to Zayn. 

“I heard that, you twat.” Louis blinked his eyes open and was going to continue speaking but Zayn broke in. 

“Good idea.”

Niall stood up and made his way into the room he had first come from. “Let me change the sheets real quick, and we can put him in here.”

Zayn stood up and followed him into the room. Even though he had been in here before he hadn’t had a chance to really look around. It was so different from what he was used to. 

There was an unmade bed in the corner with a window right above it. Blankets were strewn over the bed hapazerdlessly, and clothes littered the floor. A dresser was on the opposite wall across from the bed, little knickknacks on the top of it. A desk was on the other side of the room with another window above it. 

“Sorry it’s a mess. I haven’t really cleaned lately.” Niall said while picking up a shirt and tossing it into a hamper in the corner. He cast a glance at Zayn who was still standing in the doorway with a look of shock on his face. 

“You all right over there?”

Zayn turned his head in Niall’s direction and seemed to snap out of his amazement. “Yeah. I just can’t believe this. Is this all yours?” He lifted his hands to indicate the room around him. 

Niall stared at Zayn in confusion. “Em, yeah. It’s all my shit.” It wasn’t until after he spoke that he realized Zayn didn’t seem to have anything. Being on the run wasn’t conductive to bringing a lot of stuff with you. In fact, he wondered if Zayn had anything that really belonged to him at all. Thinking about all this made him feel extremely guilty for everything he had. 

Watching Zayn look around in fascination made Niall realize just how good he had it. Niall decided right then and there that he was going to do everything in his power to help him and Louis out. 

“Here are the sheets.” Niall said quickly opening a small closet door beside the bed and pulling the sheets out. He walked over to the bed and set to work not minding that Zayn was only watching from the doorway. 

When he was done, they both went back out into the room only to find Louis slumped against the sofa. Zayn hurried over to him and knelt down beside him. He lifted a hand and brushed aside the hair that was falling into Louis’ eyes. 

“He’s so hot.” Zayn whispered. 

“Come on. Let’s get him up and into my room.” Niall crouched down intending to help Zayn, but Zayn had already got Louis in his arms. He lifted him up and turned toward the door, Niall trailing along behind. 

Walking into the room, Zayn paused unsure. Niall immediately darted around him talking as he moved. “Place him right here.” He patted the bed, and Zayn gently placed Louis on the bed. 

“Zayn? You okay?” Louis groaned blinking open his eyes. “I’m so hot. Why is it so hot in here?” 

Niall touched Zayn on the arm to get his attention. “I’ll be right back.” He said before leaving the room. 

“Where are we?” Louis mumbled trying to look around. 

“Shh, we’re safe for the moment. Just rest.” Zayn sat down next to Louis on the bed. 

Niall came back in at that moment with a glass of water and a cloth. 

“We have to get his fever down. I don’t know how any medications would react with your systems so I won’t go that route, but I have some cold water that he should drink. And I have this cool cloth to put over his forehead if you want. 

“Yeah. Let’s try the water first.” Zayn gently shook Louis before whispering, “Louis I need you to drink some water. Okay?”

Louis just moaned in response. Zayn climbed up behind Louis sitting him upright and taking the glass from Niall. He raised the glass to Louis’s lips getting a little inside. Louis swallowed most of it down, but some spilled down his bare chest pooling in his lap. Zayn got him to drink most of the water in the glass before handing it back to Niall. 

Niall got up and put the glass on the dresser before walking over to the closet and grabbing a towel which he flung towards the bed. Zayn reached for the towel dabbing up the spilled water. He looked up and mumbled a quiet “thanks.”

“No problem. Here let’s get him back down.” They situated a passed out Louis before Niall placed the cool damp cloth on Louis’s forehead.

“You should get some sleep, too. Its probably been a rough night for you as well.”

“I don’t need to sleep. I’ll be fine.” Zayn answered without making eye contact. He couldn't sleep when Louis was sick like this. Someone needed to have his back and sleep would leave him to vulnerable. Zayn was resigning himself to being awake for the next day. It was going to suck, but what other choice did he have? This environment was too knew for him to be able to sleep anyway. 

“You’re safe here you know that, right?” Niall asked. 

Zayn’s eyes flickered up to him for a moment before answering, “As safe as any place really is. I’ll be fine. Thanks, though.”

Niall just smiled. 

“Do you want me to stay in here then and keep you company?” 

Zayn narrowed his eyes at Niall. “Yes. That would be nice.” Privately, Zayn was glad. Now, he could keep an eye on both Louis and Niall. 

“All right, but I’m crawling up to sit next to you.” Niall replied. 

Zayn just shrugged, while Niall crawled up and sat next to him. They ended up talking quietly for hours, pausing just long enough to get more fluids into Louis and change the cloth on his forehead. 

It wasn’t until they heard the sound of a door opening that they got up to investigate. They barley made it halfway to the entrance when a voice called out, “Niall? You in here?” 

Niall picked up the pace and answered, “Yeah, hurry.” 

Zayn hung back for a moment letting Niall greet the stranger. He figured it was the Harry lad that was bringing the antibiotics, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Zayn watched as a tall, curly haired lad walked into the room. His hair was long, reaching to his shoulders with ringlets that just wanted to be pulled. His green eyes narrowed in on Zayn immediately, but he glanced at Niall waiting for an explanation. 

Before Niall was able to speak another man came up behind the green eyed stranger. Zayn tensed not at all liking the current situation. It was bad enough with just Niall. Now, there were two new strangers, and they outnumbered him and Louis, not that Louis would be much help right now if a fight did break out. 

Zayn glanced over at Niall to see how he would react to this new development. He took in Niall’s slightly widened eyes, but Niall didn’t seem too upset. He turned to Zayn and started the introductions. 

“Zayn, this is Harry.” He said pointing to the taller, green eyed man that had come in first. “Harry, this is Zayn. The guy behind Harry is Liam.” 

Liam raised his hand in greeting before stepping around Harry which gave Zayn a better look at the man. He was buff with stubble lining his chin. He wore black jeans and a white henley that was covered by a black jacket. Zayn knew he would be a tough one to fight. 

“What's going on, Niall? Harry was in a right state after you called him.” Liam asked Niall as he made his way to the couch. He sat down at one end. 

Niall rolled his eyes before turning to Harry. “Really? I told you not to worry.” He glanced back at Zayn who had moved closer to the bedroom door where Louis was holed up. Zayn’s skin was crawling with so many new people in the room.

“Were you able to get the meds?” Niall turned back to Harry. 

“Yeah, but I want to know what’s going on first.” 

Niall looked back at Zayn signaling that he should speak. “My friend needs them. He was hurt pretty bad in a…” He paused for a moment not sure what to say without giving away the fact they were hybrids. Luckily, Niall jumped in.

“He was hurt in a hunting accident, and he can’t get to a doctor. He’s just in there.” Niall said jerking his thumb in the direction of the doorway.

Harry made a move towards the door, but Zayn blocked his way. “I can just give him the meds. Just tell me how.”

Harry stared suspiciously at Zayn for a moment before saying, “Okay. He needs to take one pill once a day for the next five days. Are you going to be able to get him to swallow it?” 

“Yeah” Zayn muttered before taking the small brown paper bag from Harry. Zayn took a step back and tried not to turn his back on any of them until the last moment before going back to Louis. Harry stayed where he was looking at the door thoughtfully. There was something familiar about that man, but Harry just couldn't place what it was. He glanced over at Liam who shrugged. 

Making a split decision, Harry walked briskly into the room behind Zayn, but came to an abrupt halt when he saw who was on the bed. 

“Shit.” The softly spoken word caused Zayn to spin around in a defensive pose. Harry flickered his eyes from the bed to Zayn realization dawning in his face. It wasn’t until Niall bumped into him that Harry came out of his shock. Harry moved aside, and Niall and Liam both entered the room. 

Niall’s eyes flickered over to Zayn noticing the way he had tensed up. He looked ready to attack at a moments notice, and Niall didn’t blame him. With all of them crowded into the room, it was probably making Zayn feel cornered. Niall didn’t have much time to dwell on it before Harry was speaking.

“Oh my god. Niall why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Harry said. He was still staring at the bed with a worried expression on his face. 

“Tell you sooner about what?” 

“You seriously don’t remember where my job was do you? I can’t believe this. I was so worried.” He glanced at Zayn before taking a step towards the bed. 

Zayn looked ready to attack Harry, but Niall put a hand on his arm trying to calm him down. 

“What are you even talking about Harry? I really don’t follow.”

“He saved my life.” Harry said indicating the sleeping man on the bed. 

Niall’s confused face turned horrified for a moment when he understood. He was about to speak when Zayn cut in. 

“What do you mean he saved your life? How could he have possibly saved your life?”

Harry took a step away from Zayn backing into Liam who was watching the whole scene play out. 

“Well, see my father got me a job as an intern at that…” he shuddered for a moment before continuing on. “at that place.” 

Zayn, having conformation that Harry had worked there, was about to rip Harry’s throat out, but Niall stepped between them trying to calm him down. 

“Zayn. Zayn. Stop. Just listen. He won’t do anything, I promise. Just listen to him.” Niall finally managed to stop Zayn from going after Harry who was currently trying to use Liam as a shield. Liam looked confused and worried about what was happening, but before he could speak, Harry started to talk again. 

“It was my first day, and I walked into an exam room. He was strapped down on the table, but I hadn’t seen him when I first walked in. He heard me talking to Gemma, my sister, on the phone. I was talking about how I didn’t like what was going on at that place and how I was just going to quit. When I saw him, I froze, but he just told me to act like nothing was wrong. He said the last intern had her brains blown out when she couldn't stand what was happening. I thought he was fucking with me, he wasn’t was he?” Harry said that last bit to Zayn. 

Zayn watched him for a minute before answering. “Yeah. She did get her brains blown out. It happened right in front of me and Louis. She wasn’t the only one either. A little girl about the age of seven was also shot in front of us, along with guard that tried to stop her from bleeding out. I bet Louis didn’t tell you that though, did he?”

Harry felt Liam tense. “No, he didn’t say any of that. Is that his name then? Louis? We never got to exchange names. When I got out of the room, I swore to myself that I was going to help you all get out, but you guys managed that on your own.” Harry darted another glance at the man on the bed. He had only been in the same room with him for about five minutes, but after thinking the worst, all Harry wanted to do was cuddle up to him and make sure he was all right. 

“Yeah. His name is Louis. And we had been planning that for a long time.” Zayn had only slightly relaxed at Harry’s words. He didn’t like how the guy kept staring at Louis. 

The bag the medicine was in crinkled in Zayn’s hand as he moved out of Niall’s grip. Not wanting to turn his back on the group surrounding the bed he took a step back before Niall spoke. 

“I just had a thought. Is that medicine safe for him?” Niall shot a glance at Harry. 

“Yeah. It should be fine. Make sure he drinks some water with it.”

“I hate to break in here, but shouldn't we just get him to a doctor?” Liam finally asked.

Zayn’s whipped up and he glared at Liam. Harry shifted before speaking, “No, Liam. The first thing a doctor would do would be to get the authorities involved. Besides, haven’t you watched the news? There is a manhunt going on for them right now. Every cop in the state is looking for those two.”

“Harry, Niall, can I talk to you out there for a minute?” Liam asked pointing to the door. 

Zayn’s glare only intensified, but before he could speak Harry spoke up. 

“No Liam. I know exactly what you’re going to say, and the answer is no. I’m telling you right now that I will do whatever it takes to help them. You didn’t see what was going on at that place. Not to mention, the news is only reporting on what certain people want to here. It’s not covering the full story. And before you say that they are dangerous, take a good long look at them, Liam. He is in a fever induced sleep, and Zayn looks like he can barely hurt a fly because of how tired he is.” Harry called out Zayn’s yawn which had him shoot a glare in Harry’s direction. “There is no way they would be able to hurt us. If you don’t want any part of this, you can go, but I’m asking you not to tell anyone that they’re here. Okay?”

Liam sighed before looking over at Louis and Zayn, the latter who had moved to the bed during Harry’s impassioned speech. “All right, but we need to be very careful. We could get into so much trouble, and I have no desire to go to jail anytime soon.” He said meeting Harry’s eyes. 

Harry grinned before turning to watch as Zayn got Louis to wake up enough to swallow the antibiotic. 

Zayn glanced at Niall saying, “He doesn’t seem as feverish.” 

Niall walked to the side of the bed and reached out a hand to touch Louis’ forehead. He smiled up at Zayn. 

“Yeah, you’re right. We should let him get some more rest, though. Do you want anything to eat? I know you haven’t really eaten anything since you got here?”

“I can cook if you want something. In fact, I’m kind of hungry. Is anyone else hungry?” Harry asked. 

Zayn glanced from Niall to Harry. 

Niall seeing this look said, “He’s a really good cook. Makes the best fajitas I have ever eaten.” Niall grinned. 

Zayn looked over at Harry and nodded. 

Harry shot a glance at Liam who also agreed. 

“Fajitas it is. Niall you have all the ingredients for that right?”

“I should. If you need to run into town to get something, you can just grab some money from my wallet on the kitchen counter.” 

“I’m sure we’ll be fine. Liam are you coming to help me make them?”

Zayn shot an uneasy glance at the door when Harry started to move towards it. He wasn’t at all sure that Liam wouldn't call someone about them. Liam sure didn’t seem to like him or Louis. 

Niall saw Zayn’s anxiety increase as Liam and Harry made to leave the room. He leaned in to Zayn and quietly whispered in his ear, “Do you want to go out there with them, and I can stay and watch Louis, or I can go out with them, and you can stay here?”

Zayn shrugged, and then glanced between the door and Louis again. It all came down to trust. Did he trust Niall enough to watch Louis or the other boys? Maybe not Louis, but he might as well give him some time to spend with his friends. 

“You can go with them if you want. I don’t care.” Zayn whispered back to Niall. 

Niall studied Zayn’s face realizing how big this moment really was. Zayn was finally starting to trust him, and Niall couldn't be happier. Niall knew that it would take time before Zayn completely trusted him, but for now this was a huge step. 

“All right, I’ll go and help them make some food. You really should try to get some rest.” Niall said getting off the bed and making his way to the door. 

Zayn just shrugged and turned to Louis who let out a groan. Zayn sighed. He really hoped Louis would start to feel better soon. Things were just starting to get interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis was drifting. He was in the moment between sleep and alertness. Not wanting to face the day, but not wanting to go back to sleep either, Louis laid there letting the peace settle over him. He was warm and laying on something extremely soft. Louis hadn’t felt this good in years. The only thing that could make this better was if he could shut the little voice in the back of his head up. It was insisting that Louis wake up and remember what happened, but he didn't want to. 

Louis heard the sounds of voices quietly talking, but he didn’t really pay much attention to them. It wasn't until a slow deep voice starting speaking that Louis started to pay attention. He had heard that voice before. Louis racked his memory trying to figure out who that voice belonged to without showing he was awake. 

Everyone knew the second he placed that voice because Louis sat bolt upright in the bed turning to face the man speaking. 

Zayn was the first to react. He jumped up from the floor where he was sitting with Niall, Liam and Harry. He made his way to Louis and sat down beside him reaching out a hand to Louis’s forehead. Louis broke eye contact with Harry and knocked Zayn’s hand away from his face. 

“What’s he doing here?” Louis hissed to Zayn darting his eyes to Harry. 

“Oh. That’s Harry, Niall's friend that had the medication you needed. You already met him before or so Harry says.” Zayn replied. 

“What? Did you think I was lying?” Harry asked. “Why would I have lied about meeting Louis?” 

Louis and Zayn both ignored Harry though and continued talking. 

“Yeah, Harry and I already met. I didn't know his name though.”

“Well, I think we are all going to get along splendidly.” Niall broke in. “This here is Liam, another good mate of mine.”

“Nice to meet you. How are you feeling?”

Louis cautiously shot a glance at the three sitting on the floor before answering. “Sore, but I feel loads better.” He was still sore, and his shoulder was aching, but it wasn't anything like it had been. He looked down at his stomach and noticed a bruise taking up a good portion of his abdomen. Louis ran a hand over it gently noticing pain flare up when he pressed too hard. A grimace crossed his face quickly before he pulled his hand away and looked around for something to drink. 

“There’s water there.” Zayn pointed to the bedside table as if he read Louis’s mind.    
“Thanks.” Louis reached out for the glass and picked it up. Not realizing how thirsty he really was, Louis had the water gone in a matter of seconds. He brought the glass down from his lips slowly eyes. Zayn reached out and took it from him. 

“You've been out almost all day. You want more water or any food?” Zayn asked. 

Harry piped in. “I can made you something to eat if you want.” 

Louis looked in his direction, and then turned back to Zayn. Zayn knew what Louis was asking with that look and started to reassure him. “He makes really good fajitas, and I haven't died yet.”

“Hey, I take offense to that! I would never ruin good fajitas just to poison you.” Harry said indignantly. 

A small smile crept across Louis’s face without his permission as Harry spoke. Harry noticed the smile right away and decided right then that he would try to spend the rest of his life making Louis smile. There was just something about him that Harry could not get enough of. 

The whole time the escape had been covered on the news, Harry had worried about Louis. Harry didn't know if Louis had made it out. He pictured Louis bleeding to death or being tortured, and each image of how he died was worse than the last. He had only spoken to the hybrid for a total of five minutes, but it had left a mark on Harry that he would never forget.

Zayn looked between Louis and Harry a smile forming on his own face. At least they weren't trying to kill each other. They all just might make it out of this situation alive. 

A grumble from Louis’s stomach filled the room making Louis blush. 

“I’ll go make something to eat. Is there anything you really want?” Harry asked Louis. 

“You're letting him choose what dinner is? You never let the rest of us pick dinner. We always just have to eat what you make.” Niall grumbled. 

“Well, if you don't like what I cook, you can make your own food.” Harry tossed back. 

“He loves your cooking, Harry don't worry.” Liam added as he got up with Harry and Niall all three of them moving to the door. Harry stopped at the door and turned to look at Louis waiting for an answer.

Louis shot an uncomfortable look at Zayn not sure what to say. Zayn just shrugged not knowing either. 

“I’m not really picky.” He finally answered. He didn't want to admit that he had no idea what kind of food there was. All his life, he had only been offered a disgusting blob that held all the nutrients he needed. 

Harry nodded, and the three of them left the room leaving Zayn and Louis in silence. 

“Do you trust them?” Louis asked Zayn. 

“Yeah. I trust that they won’t turn us in or kill us which is the most important part. Niall has been keeping an eye on them, too. I trust him more than the other two.” Zayn moved around on the bed getting comfortable. “How are you really feeling?”

“Like shit. My whole body hurts. It’s not as bad as it was, but it’s still painful. I just want to eat and sleep. I also want to get clean, but not right now. I don't think I can move from this bed. It’s so comfortable.” Louis pulled the blanket up farther on his lap feeling the soft fabric brush across his skin. 

“It is nice isn't it? There are so many things to make life more comfortable here. Niall told me about some of them. I think he noticed the confusion on my face when he was talking about stuff and just started to explain it without me having to ask. It was still kind of humiliating, though. We are literally relying on them to survive, and I hate it. Sometimes, I just think they are trying to lull us into a false sense of security, and then hand us over, but the next, I think they are actually being genuinely nice. This whole place is fucking with me. It seemed so much simpler back in lab. Everything was black and white, you know?” Louis stared at Zayn. This was the most he had heard him speak in a long while. Usually, Zayn was the quiet one, but when he had something to say, everyone listened. 

“I guess I can understand that. It was either kill or be killed there. We knew who the enemy was and what to do to survive. Here, we have no idea how to survive, and anyone could be an enemy, but honestly, I think they are just trying to help. Well, I don't know about that Liam bloke, but Harry was already saying he didn't agree with what went on in the lab. I overheard him talking to someone on the phone right before I had a medical exam. I just told him to be careful. He doesn't seem like a person that wants to hurt anyone.”

“Yeah, he is pretty laid back.” Zayn replied before they both lapsed into silence. 

Louis shifted on the bed and glanced around the room. He really needed to piss, and he had no idea where to go. 

“So… Where can a man go to take a piss?” 

Zayn snorted before getting up. “Come on. Follow me.”

Louis threw the blankets off of his lap and slowly got out of the bed. He was able to walk on his own, and all his sore muscles were making themselves known as he trailed behind Zayn. 

Zayn lead them to a small room on the other side of the house. 

“That is a toilet. You piss and shit in it. Once you’re done, you push this handle down, and it all disappears. This here is a sink. You turn it on like this.” He said demonstrating it all. “This is soap to wash with. Now, do you see what I mean by it was humiliating?” Zayn finished. 

“Yeah. This is all so much more complicated than anything we were used to. Glad he showed you, though. I would have just gone outside.” Louis said while he opened and closed the doors to the cabinets. 

“Yeah, I was going to do that, but when Niall gave me tour of the house and told me how to use most of this shit, I figured I might as well start learning how to live in this world. What are you doing?” Zayn finally asked after watching Louis take stuff out and look at it. 

“I’m snooping. What does it look like I’m doing? Besides, I want to know what all this stuff is.” Louis said. 

“Seriously? Just use the toilet already. I’ll be waiting in the hallway.” Zayn said and made his way out the door shutting it behind him. 

Once the door was closed, Louis leaned his hands on the sink counter and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He took in his pale skin with dark circles under his eyes. A hint of stubble was starting to appear, and his lips were chapped and scabbed from biting them. Louis let out a deep breathe and slowly lowered his head. He was so tired. Tired of fighting for his life, tired of trying to figure out who he could trust, and tired of pretending he knew what he was doing. 

He stood there for a moment getting his bearings before moving to the toilet to take care of business. 

As he was doing up his trousers, Louis’s hand brushed the left pocket. He stilled for a moment wondering what could possible in his pocket before reaching in and pulling out the small object. He stared at it as he remembered where he gotten it from. Louis had taken it from one of the computers at the lab right before Doctor LaBelle came in. He didn't know what it was, but it was bringing up memories he would rather not remember right now. The object was rectangular and only about three centimeters long. It laid innocently in his palm before Louis curled his hand around it and pushed it back into his pocket. He would deal with it later. Right now, he had some food to eat and a bed that was calling his name. 

 

*****

 

Days passed slowly, as Louis and Zayn adjusted to their new life. Liam, Harry, and Niall took turns helping them learn about the world and teaching them basic life skills. Some things were easier to learn than others. Only a few huge incidents happened. The one that took everyone by surprise was learning about the shower. 

It started out easily enough by Zayn leading Louis into the bathroom. Zayn pointed to the shower and pulled the curtain aside. He explained how the shower worked and the different soaps Louis could use. Louis nodded along. It seemed simple enough, and he promised to call Zayn if he needed help. 

Louis closed the bathroom door after Zayn left and turned to the shower. He did everything that Zayn told him to do, but the moment the water started to come from the shower head, Louis lost it. He wasn't prepared for the intense water pressure that seemed to come at him from everywhere. His foot caught on the edge of the bathmat when he jumped back in surprise causing him to fall and narrowly miss hitting his head on the corner of the sink. 

The rushing water from the shower was pounding in Louis’s ears, and the feel of the damp spray on his skin was giving him flashbacks of getting clean at the lab. Louis’s body was heaving trying to get air into his lungs, and vivid memories danced across his eyelids. He didn't notice the door opening and four boys trying to cram their way into the tight space. All he carried about was trying to breathe. 

“Lou, are you all right? Louis? Come on.” 

“What’s wrong with him?”

“What happened in here?”

“Someone turn off the fucking water.” 

Voices were talking too fast and getting mixed up together, but Louis wasn't even paying attention. His knees were pulled up to his chest, and his arms were gripping his head as he tried to breathe. 

The feel of warm hands intertwining with his own, and the sound of the water being cut off helped calm him down. 

“Louis? It’s me, Harry. I need you to focus on me right now. Come on, look at me. There you go. Breathe with me now, okay? Breathe in. Okay. Breath out. That’s good. You’re doing well. Keep breathing.” 

Louis slowly started to get his breathing back under control. It took a while longer before he was able to form a thought. 

“What happened?” 

“You had a panic attack.” Harry answered. “How are you feeling?”

Louis glanced at all the boys in the cramped room and felt a blush heat his cheeks. He didn't like them seeing how vulnerable he was. 

“I’ll be fine. Thanks for… you know.” Louis couldn't bring himself to finish, but he really didn't need to because Harry quickly stepped in. 

“‘S'all right. I get them sometimes, too.” Harry squeezed the hand in his. “It will get better. I promise.”

Louis just scoffed and started to stand up. He really didn't want to finish getting clean, but he was starting to stick, and he couldn't put it off any longer. 

“You sure you’re all right, mate?” Liam asked quietly. 

Louis sent a small smile in his direction before replying, “Yeah, I'll survive.” 

Zayn, who was closest to the shower and had turned it off, glanced at Louis to see what he wanted to do. Louis gave him a shrug and nodded his head. 

“Okay, all of you out. I’ll stay with Louis.” Zayn told the other three and all but pushed them out of the room. 

Zayn came back over to Louis who was leaning against the sink. “You sure you’re okay?” 

“Yes, I’ll be fine. Stop asking me. It was stupid.”

“It’s not stupid, Lou. You had a panic attack because of the water. It reminded you of cleaning time at the lab, didn't it?” Zayn saw the way Louis’s eyes shifted away and knew he was right. “It happened to me, too. I get it, okay? It wasn't as bad because I didn't almost kill myself falling down, but Niall noticed. He was showing me how to turn on the facets. It didn't even occur to me that you would have one too, and it should have. I’m sorry.” Zayn pulled Louis into a hug and held him there for a moment before stepping back. 

“It’s not your fault. Don't worry about it.”

Zayn looked at him for a moment before turning to the taps. 

Louis tensed waiting for Zayn to turn them on, but when nothing happened he looked over at Zayn questioningly.

“Come here. You don't have to take a shower. There is another way to get clean. I’ll show you.” Zayn said. “This here plugs the drain so you can take a bath. Ready?” Zayn waited until Louis nodded before he turned on the tap to full the tub. 

This time the water gently trickled out and wasn't surprising to Louis. He let out a breathe he hadn’t even realized he had been holding and watched as the water filled the tub. When it was high enough, Zayn turned the taps off and stepped back. 

“You okay to do this?”

“If you ask me that again, I will strangle you.” 

Zayn just smirked at him before sauntering to the door. “Have fun.” He winked and was out the before Louis could throw a towel at him. 

He took a moment before undressing and stepping into the tub. The water was steamy; a contrast to what he usually experienced, and it wasn't long before Louis felt relaxed. 

 

*****

 

After two and a half weeks of living in the real world, Louis was fed up with it. He loved the new freedom, learning how to be independent, and all the luxuries that he had never had, but at the same time, he hated all the new changes. Nothing was the same anymore, and Louis was still trying to figure out where his place was in this new world. 

Zayn seemed to fit in flawlessly. He and Liam hit it off and talked about everything under the sun. When he wasn't with Liam, though, Louis found him staring at Niall, not that Niall could say much because he stared back at Zayn just as much. 

Louis got so sick of watching them sneak glances at each other that he would leave the room and wander outside not wanting to be around anyone. He missed his best friend, and he knew he was moping, but it was either that or interact with Harry. 

It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with Harry. It was that when did spend time with him, Louis never wanted to leave. He loved listening to Harry talk and ramble about stories from his past, but he loved it a little too much. Louis was not going to get attached to Harry. There was no way that he was going to let it happen, so he tired to avoid Harry not that it did much good. There were only so many places you could go on this property before someone found you. 

Louis was currently outside sitting under a tree snapping a branch that he had picked up off the ground. He didn't look up as he heard footsteps behind him knowing it was Harry. Harry seemed to be the only one that would seek him out. 

“Mind if I join you?” Harry’s deep voice asked. 

Louis lifted his head and raised his hand to block out the sun so he could look at Harry’s face. “No, sit down.”

“Actually, do you want to take a walk with me? It’s gorgeous out, and I kind of want get as far away from the house as possible.”

“You noticed it to, then?” Louis asked as he slowly stood up brushing off the seat of his trousers. His shoulder and side were feeling much better after not doing anything for two weeks. Maybe a little bit of exercise would be good. 

“How could I not notice it? The sexual tension between those two is unreal.” Harry said as they started walking away from the house. “Wanna take a bet on when they do it?” Harry said wagging his eyebrows suggestively at Louis. 

Louis winced, “No, I don't want to be thinking about that at all. Zayn is like a brother to me. I do not need those pictures in my head.” He tried to hide the bitterness in his voice from Harry who turned to look at him. 

It was silent for a moment, and Harry continued to study Louis’s profile as they walked. Louis finally had enough and stopped to look back at Harry. 

“What? Why do you keep staring at me?” 

Harry blushed and looked down at the ground. He scoffed his boot in the dirt digging a hole with the tip. “Nothing. I didn't mean to stare. I just…” Harry took a deep breath and peaked through his eyelashes at Louis. Gathering his courage, Harry took a step into Louis’s space. He lifted his hand and brushed it across Louis cheek before asking, “Can I kiss you?”

Louis stood frozen, breath caught in his chest for a moment before he nodded his acquiescence. Harry leaned in, and his lips brushed lightly across Louis’s own. It was tentative and cautious like Harry was expecting Louis to push him back, but Louis had no intention of doing so. In fact, Louis did the complete opposite. He reached up and grabbed a handful of Harry’s shirt pulling him closer. The kiss turned hungry and all consuming. Mouths opened and tongues danced. Harry’s hands come up and rested on Louis hips digging into him. 

A moan escaped from Harry, pulling Louis out of the kiss. Reality crashed back into Louis in seconds. What was he doing? Louis brought both hands up and pushed Harry back breaking the kiss. He took three steps away from Harry who looked startled and confused. Both of them stood there for a moment breathing heavily before Harry took a step closer saying, “Louis-.” 

“No.” Louis took a step back automatically noticing the way Harry’s face fell and the look of hurt that crossed it. “Just, no. I…” Louis paused before spinning on his heel and striding back to the house. 

Harry stared in shock before calling out, “Wait Louis,” but it was too late. Louis had already made it out of earshot, and a slamming door echoed throughout the yard. 

Harry stood there in the light of the setting sun wondering what his life had come to. 

 

*******

 

Finding Louis wasn't hard. Trying not to be angry with him was proving be to much more difficult. 

“What the fuck is your problem? One minute, we seem to get on so well, and the next, you're pushing me away. When we kissed, you kissed me back. I felt it.” Louis opened his mouth to speak but Harry continued to talk over him. “Don't try to deny it. It’s a simple question. Do you or do you not want this?” Harry waved a hand between them to indicate the situation. 

Louis broke eye contact with Harry and turned to look out the window at the dark moonlit night. The moon was full, bathing everything in its path in a pale light. Harry thought Louis looked beautiful standing there with the moon beams catching on his bare skin. At that moment, Harry felt jealous of the moon caressing Louis’s skin like a lover. He wished he could go over to Louis and wrap him up in a warm embrace, but Louis wouldn't allow it. At least not now. 

“Harry, Hazza, I…” Louis curled his hand into a fist before slowly releasing it. He couldn't look Harry in the eye while he tried to explain this. Dragging in a deep breath, he started again, “Every time something good happened to me, it was taken away. Every time. My mother, my sister,” Louis let out a hysterical laugh, “even Zayn. I have had to fight tooth and nail just to survive. I want this. I do, but I can’t stop waiting for the other shoe to drop. I constantly feel like you will be taken away from me just like everyone else was.” He paused for a moment to let it sink in but continued on before Harry had a chance to speak. “I also don't want to start something because when you leave, it will destroy me.” With that last parting thought, Louis turned and slipped through the door before Harry even had a chance to react. 

Louis went to his room, grabbed a hoodie before quickly and quietly letting himself out of the house. He made his way to the edge of iron gate and slipped off the property making his way through the trees until he come upon the spot where he and Zayn had first found the gate. It seemed like a lifetime ago they had been trekking though the forest running for their lives. 

Louis sat down and leaned his back against the metal of the gate. It wasn't the most comfortable, but he had had worse. Picking up a daisy he cradled it in his palms. He remembered the first time his mother had told him and Lottie of the outside world. She had described a beautiful scene with pretty flowers in a garden. When Lottie asked what a flower was, Louis remembered her voice getting sad and her eyes seemed to mist up. She told them what flowers were, and Louis, trying to get the sad look off her face, asked her what her favorite one was. She smiled down at him before answering, “Daisies.” 

Louis could almost feel her there with him. He missed her so much. Not knowing if she or his sister were alive was killing him, and the sooner they could get moving to Haven’s Harbor, the better he would feel. 

It would also help if they could find out what happened to the others. That was another thing that was constantly worrying Louis. Did they make it to the shelter or had something happened? Louis hoped they were okay. He missed them all. 

Throwing the flower down by his feet, he felt more than heard someone coming. Louis didn't bother to hide or tense knowing Zayn was the only one who would know where he had gone. 

Louis pulled his knees up to his chest to make himself smaller before burying his head into his knees. He didn't move as Zayn sat down next to him. Sitting in silence, they let the night wash over them. 

It was awhile before Zayn spoke. “It’s scary, isn't it?”

Louis didn't acknowledge him hoping if he pretended not to hear him, he wouldn't keep talking. However, Zayn just kept speaking. “I was terrified. I still am, you know? No matter what, it keeps happening.” 

Having listened to enough of Zayn’s babble, Louis broke in. “What are you even doing out here? Shouldn't you be fucking your new mate?” The moment the words were out, Louis wished he could take them back. He didn't want to begrudge anything Zayn had. Zayn deserved every little bit of happiness he could get. Louis let out a deep breathe. 

“Sorry. I shouldn't have said that.” He turned and buried his face once more into his knees not wanting Zayn to see his face. Zayn didn't need to deal with any more of his baggage than he already had. Sometimes, Louis wished he was a cold, loveless monster who didn't care about anyone. It had to be easier than dealing with everyone leaving him. 

Louis jumped when he felt an arm around his back. Zayn tugged on him until Louis maneuvered himself into Zayn’s chest. 

“Don't apologize Lou. I’m the one that should apologize. I’ve been so distracted with everything going on that I didn't make time for my brother.” Zayn squeezed Louis tighter to him for a moment before continuing on. “I’m sorry I haven't been around lately.”

“It’s okay. I just…” Louis paused for a moment not knowing how to continue. Zayn stepped in and seemed to know exactly what Louis wanted to say. “I think I get it, you know? Everything is happening so fast, and you don't know if you are going to get lost in the chaos. Is that what your trying to say, Lou?”

“Yeah. It’s a lot to take in. I just wish we could stay in one place for just a moment, but everything keeps changing, and I feel like if I don't keep up, I’ll get left behind. I don't want to be left behind.” Louis whispered the last part hoping the darkness around them would swallow it up. Zayn heard him and just pulled him tighter. 

“You won’t get left behind. I promise. I will always be with you.” 

The best thing about hugs Louis decided was that that the other person couldn't see your face. Louis was never more grateful for that than at this moment because a tear was slowly leaking out of his eye. He didn't have the heart to tell Zayn that he had already left him behind. Zayn was headed down a path with someone else, and nothing was ever going to be the same. 

They continued to sit there in silence as the shadowy night ended, and dawn broke across the sky. Reds, oranges, and yellows burst in beautiful colors lighting up the world around them. Not wanting to move, they both stayed there until the sun was high in the sky. 

 

****

 

“Where the hell have you been? It has been almost three weeks, and he is fucking infuriated! There is only so much I can do to keep him from wondering where you are.” Gemma hissed furiously at him as she pulled him in the door. She put a hand on his chest to stop him from moving and snuck a glance up and down the hallway before grabbing his hand. “Come on. We have to hurry.” She pulled Harry through the long corridors towards her room at the opposite side of the mansion where they both lived. 

He had left Niall’s place after Louis had walked away from him again. He wasn't going to give up on Louis and the attraction he felt for him, but if Louis needed time to figure out that Harry wasn't going anywhere, then he would give it to him. Harry had left a note on Louis’s pillow telling him that he was going to sort out his family, but he would be back, and he would help Louis get to Haven’s Harbor. Harry made a promise to himself that he would do whatever it took to find Louis’s family and friends, but first, he had to make sure that his mother and sister didn't get hurt in the process. 

“Seriously Gems? Do we really have to sneak through our own house? I feel like a criminal.” Harry stumbled along after her trying to keep up. 

“Yes, we have to. The moment he knows you’re back, he is going to interrogate you on where you were.” 

“But why? He has never really cared where I went before.”

Gemma paused before turning to face him. “Are you fucking serious right now?” She didn't wait for answer before pulling him along again. 

Harry knew that he couldn't play dumb on this one. She would know the moment he lied about anything, and pretending he didn't know what this was about was insulting to both of them. Harry really didn't want to get Gemma involved in what happened with the hybrids, but it was Gems, and she was the most stubborn person he knew. She wouldn't stop until she knew everything that had happened in the last three weeks. 

Gemma paused at the end of the last corridor and peered around the corner. Seeing no one, she dragged Harry to her door, and they both tumbled inside as fast as possible. 

“Watch where you put your monstrous feet, bro.” Gemma complained when she almost fell over them. 

“Maybe if you weren't yanking my arm out of its socket and dragging me around, this wouldn't happen.” Harry glared at her as he rubbed at his shoulder. 

“Quit being a baby.” Gemma made her way to the bed and sat down leaving the desk chair by the window open for Harry to sit in. A door across the room from the entrance lead to the ensuite that Harry eyed before deciding to deal with Gemma first. 

Harry sighed and dropped down on the desk chair sprawling over it. 

“I was with Niall and Liam if you must know. We were just hanging out.” 

“Hanging out.” Gemma said flatly. “Why are you being so difficult? Just tell me what happened at that research facility. I know you know.” 

“I worked there for barley three days.”

“Exactly. Three days, and the whole place is a war zone. Harry, you came home that night, and everything was fine. Then, I wake up, and you're gone telling mum you went to Niall’s place. You just up and left right when all this shit went down. Dad was pissed about what happened. Apparently, one of the prominent scientists died and the other one was badly injured, and you had just disappeared. Dad thought you might be involved with helping them escape, but I think I talked him out of it. If you had anything to do with it and he finds out, he will kill you, son or not.” Gemma said seriously. She grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed and hugged it to her chest. 

Harry hated seeing her upset and quickly crossed the room to get on the bed with her. Gemma smiled and laid down letting Harry snuggle close. 

“I didn't have anything to do with the breakout. I honestly don't even know how they did it. The only part I do know is that the guards killed each other. I really was just hanging out with Liam and Niall.” Harry felt Gemma tense and replayed what he had said in his head before mentally slapping himself. 

“What do you mean the guards killed each other? How would you know that if you weren't there?” Gemma tugged at Harry’s curls demanding an answer. 

Harry sighed before answering. “You can’t tell anyone. Promise?” He waited for her to swear that she wouldn't speak a word about what he was going to tell her before continuing. 

“Two of the hybrids escaped and broke into Niall’s house. You know Niall. It didn't even phase him. He just called me up and asked me to get some antibiotics. Naturally, I knew something was going on, so I brought Liam with me. When we got there, we found Niall with two hybrids, one of which was passed out and injured. He was just laying there, Gems so still and small. How could I not help?” Harry pleaded with his sister to understand. 

“Oh, Harry. You should have told me sooner. I would have helped you, you know.” Gemma said giving him a gentle hug. 

“I didn't want you to get mixed up in this, though.”

Gemma sighed. “Harry, there is something I have to tell you, and you aren't going to like it.” 

Harry tensed when he heard those words and sat up to put some distance between them. He really didn't like the serious look on her face. 

“What? Just tell me already.” 

“You know how I was sick about six years ago?” She waited for Harry to nod before continuing. “Dad had a research lab conduct experiments on the hybrids to find a cure for my condition.” Gemma turned away from Harry not wanting to see his face as she told him the story. “I didn't know he was doing that. Neither did mom. If we -I- had known, I wouldn't have let him go through with it. The experiments they preformed on them were horrible, and I heard some of them even died.” Gemma shuddered and whipped a stray tear from her cheek. “What they went through, it was awful, and it was all my fault. How is my life better than theirs? Everyday, I have to live with that knowledge, and I made a promise to myself a long time ago that I would do everything in my power to help hybrids that were in research facilities. Mom found out what I was doing three years ago and has been helping me ever since. We work together getting hybrids out of the facilities and integrating them into society.” Gemma paused to let all that information sink in. She sneaked a glance at her brother trying to gage his reaction. 

Harry was in shock. He stared at her for a moment trying to decide what questions he wanted answered first. 

“Why didn't you tell me?” Burst out of him before he could stop it. 

“We were trying to protect you. You were barley seventeen, and if we got caught, you wouldn't have been dragged down with us.” 

“I was talking about you being sick and the cure, but I’m upset about that part, too. I thought we told each other everything.”

“Harry, I’m sorry. I was just trying to protect you.” 

“I don't want you to protect me, Gemma. I want you to be honest.” Harry pushed himself off the bed and paced across the room. It hurt that Gemma hadn't told him the truth. Even if he understood why she didn't tell him, he was still upset. 

“I promise I won’t keep anything from you again.” 

Harry sighed and glanced over at Gemma who was wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her shirt. He walked over to her and climbed onto the bed next to her again. 

“Promise you won’t keep anything from me like that again?” He searched her eyes as she spoke. 

“Promise.”

“Good.” Harry blew out a breath. “So, they found a cure using the hybrids, and now, you and mum are helping hybrids.”

“Yeah, that pretty much sums it up.”

“Well, I know two that would really like to get to Haven’s Harbor soon and find their families and friends. I don't suppose you heard if any of the other hybrids made it to a sanctuary?”

“Actually, there was talk that a bunch of them did get to Haven’s Harbor. I don't have any specifics or anything really.” 

“That’s fine. I can tell Louis that they made it safely. That should help him stop worrying so much. Are you going to help me get them to Haven’s Harbor?”

“I wish I could go with you, but I have to stay here with mum. There is something big going on, and dad’s in the middle of it. It has something to do with a new hybrid law. I can give you the information to get you there. The best way to get there is by walking, though. I’m assuming the Louis you're talking about is the same one that has had his picture all over the news as a dangerous hybrid.” Gemma went over to her desk and pulled open the second drawer. She lifted the bottom of the drawer out to reveal a hidden bottom. 

Harry stared at her in surprise as she pulled a wad of cash, some papers, and a cell phone out.

“This should be enough money to get you some necessities and get you to Haven’s Harbor. These are two sets of identification papers. When you get to Haven’s, you need to give these papers to Fizzy.” She put up a hand to stop him from interrupting. “They will help you find her. Don't worry. Fizzy is the best forger they have. She will get their picture and finish filling out this paperwork to create a whole new identity for the hybrids. Use this phone to call me if there is an emergency. My number is on speed dial number two, and mum’s is number three.” She handed all the items to him. “You're not leaving right now, though. Mum needs to see you. She’s been really worried.”

Harry rolled his eyes. Like he was going to leave before seeing his mum. “She would kill me if I left without seeing her.” He said taking the items from her. “Let’s go to my room. I need to pack some stuff before heading out. I wish I could stay, but I need to get back, you know?” Harry felt bad. He really hadn't seen his family lately, and now that he was here, he was running out on them right away.

Gemma stepped closer and hugged him. “Stop. I know. Don't worry. Now, let’s go get your stuff. I’ll text mum to come to your room, and we can try to sneak you out before Dad finds out you're here.”

They walked to the door, and Gemma opened it looking both ways before signaling for Harry to follow. 

 

*******

 

As they packed everything that he would need, Harry had a lovely chat with his mum and sister. After finding out about what they had been up to the last first few years, it was good to talk properly. Harry insisted that they tell him everything they had done and how they had kept it all from his father. Their discussion lasted longer than Harry anticipated, but he enjoyed every moment of it. 

It wasn't until he was about to leave that his father caught him. His father had appeared at the end of the hallway dressed in one of his finest suites. His Italian leather shoes barley made a sound as he walked down the hall towards Harry. 

“Harry. Where the hell have you been? I have been trying to get a hold of you for the last three weeks. I want you to tell me what happened at the research facility. Those fucking hybrids slaughtered almost everyone that worked there. Doctor LaBelle and only a few of the guards were able to get away. The authorities want to know if you had any contact with any of the hybrids before the escape. I told them you had nothing to do with it, but they want your statement anyway.” His eyes were cold and hard showing no sympathy, and his tone was demanding that Harry make no objections to any of his statements. 

“Hello to you too, Dad.” Harry said sarcastically before continuing, “No, I didn't have any contact with them, and I’ve been at Liam’s place.” There was no reason to tell him where he had actually been. It would only cause more suspicion if he said he was at Niall’s. Niall lived so close to the research facility that his father would send people there to make sure they weren't harboring fugitives. 

“Do not take that tone with me. I got you that job, and you didn't even last three days working there. The least you could do is answer the phone when I call you.”

“I didn't want that fucking job. It was horrible. Have you even been to one of those places?” Harry was pissed. “Also, It’s not my fault that they escaped. I hardly blame them. It was awful there.” 

His father’s face turned red, and he curled his hands into fists. He took a step closer to Harry and said in a dangerous voice, “What did you just say?”

Harry knew he shouldn't say anything, but he never had been very good at keeping his mouth shut around his father. They were always fighting about something; this would just be another item on the list. 

“I said, I am glad they escaped, and I wish I had helped them.” No sooner were the words out of his mouth when Harry felt a burning sensation across his face, and his head snapped to the side, followed by a punch to the gut. Harry lost his balance and fell to the floor. He could taste blood in his mouth from where he had bitten his tongue when his father hit his face. 

Harry didn't even hear the words being screamed at him. All he could think about was getting out of there. He rolled to side trying to get away from his father who continued to fling insults at him and tried to kick him. 

“...not under my roof… you little shit…”

“What is going on? Oh my god! Stop. What are you doing?” Harry wished his mother wasn't here to see this. He didn't want her getting hurt either. Her voice was enough of a distraction for Harry to get up and away from his father. 

“I do NOT condone violence in this house. He is your son. You do not hit him.” 

“His attitude was unacceptable, and this is my house, so if you don't like it you can leave.” 

Harry stared frozen next to the door clutching the backpack. This had never happened before in his entire life. Usually, his father would just verbally attack him, but he never did it when his mother or sister were in the house. 

His mother’s eyes swept over him looking for any injuries. When she didn't find any, she gave him a small nod to let him know to get out of there. 

Harry didn't waste any time before opening the door and stepping through. He couldn't help glancing back at his mother one last time, his father shouting after him. 

He hopped in the car and made a fast getaway praying that his mum and sister would be all right.


	5. Chapter 5

A day had passed since Harry had left, and Louis’s skin was itching. He couldn't sit still or focus on anything other than Harry and what he was up to. Was he okay? Why did he go back? When was he coming back here? Was he even going to come back?

Louis sighed and pulled the note out again. Harry had left it on Louis’s pillow, and Louis hadn't put it down since. The paper was crinkled and worn, creases running through it from being opened and folded so many times. Some of the words were starting to fade and smudge, but that was all right. Louis had memorized the words within the first ten minutes.

Lou~  
No one knows what the future holds,   
but I do know I want to see where   
this could go. We could be enough.   
Just being around you makes me want   
to be a better person. You make me strong. 

 

~Harry

 

Louis folded up the note and stuck it back in his pocket. He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands before falling back onto the bed to stare up at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do. On one hand, he really wanted to see where this relationship with Harry would go, but he was scared it would all blow up in his face. Louis knew that if given the chance, he would fall in love with Harry. It had only been three weeks, and already they were inseparable. 

Every time they all watched a movie together, Harry would sit right next to Louis. They would cuddle, and Harry would listen to every comment Louis made during the film. He wouldn't hesitate to answer any questions Louis had either. Their talking had annoyed the other boys so much that eventually they just stopped watching the movies with them, but that was fine with Louis. He just got to spend more time wrapped up with Harry then. 

Getting used to Harry’s constant need to be cuddled had been hard for Louis at first. In the lab, there had never really been an opportunity for touching. When any sort of physical contact was made, it was usually in the form of punishment from the guards and scientists. It became automatic to associate touch with a human as painful, and the first couple of times Harry had touched him, Louis had jerked back in fear of getting hurt. After the first week of Harry’s gentle touches, the flood gates seemed to open, and Louis began to crave his touch. Hugs were exchanged daily, and whenever there was room next to him on the sofa, Louis would be there by his side. 

Louis thought back to the day they kissed, remembering the feel of Harry’s lips against his. He thought about how it had started out gentle, but quickly turned passionate. Louis imagined he could still feel Harry against him right now kissing him like his life depended on it. 

Louis’s hand slowly made its way to his nipples playing with them through the shirt he was wearing. He teased himself slowly imagining Harry doing it for him. The fabric was too much of a barrier after a moment, so Louis shucked it off and hurried out of his trousers. He threw a quick glance at the bedroom door making sure it was locked before he lay back on the bed and let one hand trail down his belly towards his dick. His other hand went back to playing with his nipples. Louis let out a shuddering breath as he thumbed the tip of his cock sweeping precum around the head to lessen the friction. 

The glands on each side of his tongue started to swell and secrete hormones. The sweet taste filled his mouth causing him to swallow. It would only increase his sex drive, but at this point, Louis didn't even care. Usually, a hybrid’s partner would ingest the hormones, but that wasn't an option here. 

Louis continued to pump his cock, strokes firm with a little twist near the head. He let out a moan and slowly let his other hand slid down his chest scratching at the hairs leading to his cock. He moved on and cupped his sack gently in his palm imagining that it was Harry cradling him. He gave a gentle tug right as his other hand swiped at the top of his cock. Louis let out grown not caring how loud he was. He imagined Harry’s fingers creeping back to his hole and at the first touch of his fingers on his hole, Louis came with a mumbled, “Harry” leaving his lips. 

Still trying to catch his breath, Louis pulled his hand away when he got too sensitive. He raised his hand to eye level and looked at the mess he had made. With a groan, Louis got up and walked over to the shirt he had flung on the floor earlier wiping his hand and stomach off. He threw the shirt in the laundry hamper and tugged on some pants and trousers before making his way to the shower to clean up. 

Louis sighed to himself knowing he had already lost the battle. There was no way he could stay away from Harry. He was already in too deep, and this incident proved that. There was no use in avoiding him now. 

 

*****

 

The four of them were in the middle of eating breakfast when a car door slammed and footsteps were heard approaching the door. Zayn and Louis looked at each other with a worried glance, but it was Niall that got up and quickly looked out the window to see who was approaching.

“It’s just Harry. We’re good.” He walked over to the door opening it before Harry even had a chance to knock. 

“Back so soon? I would have thought you would stay a little longer.” Niall commented as Harry made his way inside with a backpack and a small duffle bag. Harry placed both bags on the floor by the door and glanced at everyone still eating at the table. He gave a small smile that made his face hurt a little from his father’s punch. 

“Are you all right?” Louis asked before getting up and making his way to Harry. He reached up and gently turned his chin seeing the bruise on his cheek. 

“Jesus, Harry. Did he hit you?” Niall said in a shocked voice. He knew that Harry and his father didn't get along, but he’d never hit Harry before. 

“I’m fine.” He reached up and entwined his hand in Louis’s squeezing it gently before letting go. Louis’s hand felt empty, and he morned the loss of Harry’s touch. 

“Harry. If he did something, that is abuse, and it can be reported.” Liam said and got up from the table, Zayn trailing after him. 

“Who exactly is he?” Zayn asked looking around at everyone. 

Harry sighed. “Yes, my father hit me, but I’m not reporting it. We have other things right now that are more important. We need to get going to Haven’s Harbor. Apparently, my father is working on some new law about hybrids, and the sooner we get to Haven’s Harbor, the sooner you both will be safe. You two are still being hunted.” Harry ran a hand through his hair tugging gently when a piece caught on his fingers. 

Louis eyed him carefully for a moment. “When do you want to leave?” 

“Whenever you are all ready. I have all my stuff packed.” Harry said pointing to the two bags on the floor. 

“Well, I have my stuff all together. I just need to throw a couple more things in, and then I’m good.” Liam answered. 

Zayn nodded. “Same.”

“I need to get all my stuff together still.” Niall called back over his shoulder as he made his way back to the table to finish eating. “And Harry, we will be talking about your father later. We aren't that easily distracted.” 

Harry sighed as all the boys nodded their agreement. 

Louis reached out and brushed his hand against Harry’s arm making him turn and look at him.

“Want to come help me get all my stuff together? I really don't have much. Just some stuff Niall gave me.” Louis asked. 

Harry smiled, and his eyes lit up. “Yeah Lou. Lead the way.”

They made their way silently down the hall and into Louis’s temporary bedroom. Harry glanced around noticing dirty clothes on the floor and the unmade bed. He walked over to the bed and sat down making himself at home. 

“Are you sure you're all right?” Louis said as he grabbed a backpack and started to stick clothes haphazardly into it. Harry watched him for a moment before getting off the bed and grabbing the bag from the floor. He brought it to the bed and started to fold the clothes neatly making room for anything else Louis might want to bring. Louis just watched him with a small smile before adding more clothes for Harry to fold. 

“I’m… He’s a dick, and I don't like him. We have always argued, but this was the first time he ever hit me, and I can promise you, it was the last. My mum was furious, but I’m all right.”

“Well, if I ever come across him, I might hurt him, so you better keep him away from me.” 

“I hope you never meet him. He is not a very nice man.” Harry folded the last shirt and returned to sit on the bed. He waited a moment before speaking again. “There’s something else you should know. Well, two somethings.” Harry pulled on the edge of the blanket next to him twisting a loose string around his finger. He felt Louis's eyes on him, but he didn't look up. 

Louis stood next to the closet and watched Harry, waiting for him to speak. It took him a moment, but he did. 

“My sister was sick. Really sick. She was slowly dying. I was only fourteen at the time, and they never told me the extent of how bad it was. I knew she was sick, but I just assumed she would be fine, you know? I remember right around my seventieth birthday, she started to get better. I was so happy. We all were. She was smiling and happy, and the light was back in her eyes, but just as suddenly as it happened, it stopped. She cried and avoided me. It was like she was heartbroken. I didn't think too much of it then, but I should have. That was when she found out about what my father really does.” 

Louis knew where this was going, and he knew he wouldn't like it. He swallowed and turned away from Harry not wanting him to see his face, not that Harry was looking at him anyway. 

“She just told me that our father was instrumental in her survival. He personally funded research labs to experiment on hybrids and find a cure for her condition.” Harry’s throat felt thick, and he just wanted to stop talking, but Louis deserved to know this. “Gemma told me that a few of them died. She could barely get the words out when she told me. All she really said was ‘why was her life more important than someone else’s?’ I didn't know what to say to her.” 

Harry ran a hand across his face and took a deep breath. “About three and a half years ago, she started to help hybrids escape from the labs. My mum found out within six months of her doing it and decided to help too, but they didn't tell me about what they were doing because they wanted to protect me. Gemma and I talked about keeping secrets from each other, and she seemed to just know that I was involved now, too. She gave me money, a burner phone, and identification papers for you and Zayn that need to be completed by someone named Fizzy at Haven’s Harbor.” 

Louis turned around at that and saw the way Harry was hunched in on himself. He saw Harry beating himself up about something he had no control over, and Louis couldn't stand seeing him hurt. He crossed the room and got on the bed next to Harry wrapping his arms around him. He felt Harry stiffen at the touch before melting into Louis's body. 

They cuddled close together in silence for a moment before Louis commented. 

“It’s not your fault. You didn't do any of those things, and you didn't know what was happening. Neither did your sister it sounds like. The only thing that really matters now is what you do with all the information you just found out. You sister chose her path, and she sounds like one courageous and strong woman. I would love to meet her one day.” 

Hearing those words, Harry clung tighter to Louis. He was so glad his sister survived, and that made him feel guilty. Louis seemed to sense his inner turmoil. 

“You don't need to feel guilty about your sister surviving.” Louis put his fingers under Harry’s chin to nudge his head up. When Harry finally met Louis’s eyes, Louis continued. “Look at all the good she is doing now. How many of us has she saved? Maybe this was just meant to be. If it were my sister, I would feel the same way.”

Harry smiled a small smile and tucked his head back into Louis’s neck hugging him tighter. He whispered a quiet, “thank you,” into Louis’s skin causing Louis to shudder. Harry hoped that someday Gemma and Louis could meet. He knew they would get on well. 

After a couple more minutes, Harry pulled back and sat up. He ran his hands across his face before turning to Louis. He was just about to speak when Louis’s lips were covering his. 

This kiss tentative, but Harry retuned it full force, and it quickly turned passionate. Louis mouth opened to Harry’s tongue, and Harry took advantage of that. He explored the taste and feel of Louis’s mouth moaning at the sweetness. Harry felt a small bump on the side of Louis’s tongue. Pressing his tongue to the bump, the sweet taste seemed to explode outward. Harry sucked it greedily into his own mouth swallowing it down. He wondered why Louis tasted so good. Harry’s hand crept up and tangled in Louis’s hair holding him there. His other hand was intertwined with Louis’s, both of them holding on tightly. 

Louis groaned each time Harry pushed on that spot with his tongue. His dick was so hard, and it was pressing up against his trousers, the tip leaking steadily. All he wanted to do was flip Harry onto his back and start rutting against him, but they really didn't have the time. 

When Harry let out another groan, it seemed to penetrate the fog that littered Louis’s brain. It was enough to push Harry off of him and scramble off the bed tripping over a shirt on the floor. Louis sat on the floor trying to will his dick under control and breathing heavily. He chanced a glance at Harry noticing the glazed eyes and the lost expression on his face.

“Lou? Why did you stop?” Harry pressed a palm to his own dick and shuddered at the contact. He had never felt this aroused before in his life. 

“Shit, Haz. We can’t. We need to get going. All the others are waiting.” Louis stood up and grabbed the bag from the bed. 

Harry reached out as he turned to go and held on. 

“No. You can’t keep going back and forth like this.”

Louis sighed. “I meant that we can’t do this right now. First, before we do anything, I need to know that you are in this one hundred percent. You do know that hybrids don't do casual sex, right? We mate for life, Harry. That’s a long time, and we have only known each other for three weeks.” Louis stepped back breaking the hold Harry had on his arm. 

“Lou, I know we've only known each other for three weeks, but I feel like I’ve know you my whole life. If we never try, then we will never know, and I want to know. I want to see where this could go.” Harry waved his hand between them. “We don't have to do anything, but we can still date, right?” Harry asked uncertainly. He really hoped Louis wouldn't say no. 

Louis turned his gaze away from Harry and sighed. “Yeah.” He looked back at Harry, “But we are not doing anything sexual at least until we’ve know each other longer.” Louis turned toward the door muttering under his breath, “It wouldn't be fair anyway.” Louis knew he shouldn't have kissed Harry. He knew the hormones his body produced would have an effect on Harry, and it was unethical to let Harry ingest any without knowing the side effects, but it was a little too late now. He had only gotten a little, so it shouldn't affect him that much anyway. 

“Yeah that’s fine.” Harry was just glad Louis wasn't saying no to a relationship. He would take what he could get from Louis. He stood up from the bed wincing as his dick rubbed against his trousers. He needed to take care of that before he left. Walking down the hall to the bathroom would be bad enough.

They both made their way out the door, but Harry stopped by the door to the toilet. 

“I’m just… going….” he pointed at the door with an embarrassed flush decorating his cheeks. Seeing the smirk on Louis face, he groaned. “Just shut up.” 

“I didn't even say anything.” Louis laughed and started to make his way to the other boys. “I’ll let everyone know you'll be down in a few minutes. You better make it quick.” His laughter trailing behind him caused Harry to groan again and knock his head against the door. That hybrid was going to be the death of him, Harry thought to himself pushing open the door and shutting it firmly behind him. 

He made quick work of unbuttoning his jeans and freeing his cock letting it slap against his belly. Standing over the toilet, Harry used his thumb to swipe some precum around the head of his cock. He started a gentle rhythm pausing to twist his hand when he neared the head. His other hand reached down to cup his balls and provide extra sensation. A loud groan escaped his mouth as he imagined Louis’s small hands wrapped around him. His tip was leaking in earnest now, the friction just a tad on the side of painful. He rocked into his hand and tugged on his balls coming harshly and painting the back of the toilet and his hand with cum. Harry took a moment to catch his breath before starting to clean up. He wiped his hand and dick off before tucking himself away and cleaning up the toilet. As he washed his hands in the mirror, he studied his reflection. His eyes were glassy and cheeks flushed. His hair was tangled from Louis’s hand in it earlier. He looked completely fucked out, but Harry thought it was good look on himself. He only wished that Louis had actually fucked him. 

Sighing, Harry reached up and tried to fix his hair and make himself look presentable. He felt warm all over, so he didn't think his red cheeks would go away anytime soon. Shrugging, he turned away from the mirror and opened the door joining the other boys by the front door. 

They were all there with backpacks waiting. It was Liam that spoke first.

“You all right there, mate? You look a bit flushed.” Liam waved a hand at his own face as he spoke. 

Harry shot a glare at Louis before meeting Liam's eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit hot is all. We should get going, yeah?” He made a move towards the door pausing when Niall spoke.

“Did someone grab the food bag?” 

“Yeah, it’s right by your foot.” Zayn answered pointing to the bag. Liam reached down and picked it up, and they all made their way out the door. Niall locked the door behind them, and Harry waved the map he had getting everyone’s attention. 

“You both left your phones here, right? You don't have any electronic devices that can be used to track us?” Harry directed his comment more at Liam and Niall, than Louis and Zayn. 

They both nodded, and Harry continued. 

“So, the fastest route is through the forest. We have camping gear and some food to get us through, but it should take us about a week to get there, if we follow parallel to the road. If we get low on food, we can stop in a town and pick some up. Any questions?”

“I hope we don't all freeze to death. It’s autumn, and the weather is starting to get colder.” Zayn grumbled. 

“Don't worry. I’ll keep you warm.” Niall said wrapping an arm around him and pulling Zayn into his side. Zayn went along with it saying, “you better” before brushing a kiss across Niall’s lips. 

Harry’s eyes flickered to Louis wishing he could kiss him again. A hot flash of desire shot through his body and settled in his groin. He could almost taste Louis’s sweet flavor on his tongue. Harry shut his eyes and tried to hold in a moan. He needed to get himself under control. Why was he feeling like his body was on fire? Harry sucked in a deep breath of sharp, autumn air trying to push Louis out of his mind. 

“Let’s get going then.” Louis clapped his hands together, and Harry was able to focus back on what they were doing. 

Harry lead the way walking toward the gate at the end of the driveway and heading left. Zayn threw a look at Louis asking him silently why they were going back the way they had first come. 

“It’s this way?” Louis called out to Harry. Harry turned and walked backward so he could talk to Louis.

“Yeah. Haven’s Harbor is this way. It’s actually on the coast. I know I said that it would take us about a week to walk there, but that’s not really true. If we walk fast all day, we could get there in about three days, but I know how lazy you and Zayn are, so I planned for a week. That way, it gives us more time to teach you about living in this crazy world. There is so-” He didn't get to finish before tripping and landing on his backside with a loud thud. 

Louis rushed over to him making sure he wasn't hurt. 

“Haz? Hazza? Are you okay?” Louis reached out a hand and touched his shoulder. 

Harry groaned and sucked in a breath. “Yeah, I’m okay. That hurt.” Liam reached out a hand, which Harry grabbed, and helped him to his feet. Harry stretched out making sure he didn't hurt himself before adjusting his pack and turning around. A blush was staining his cheeks again. Harry had never blushed as much as he had before meeting Louis. 

Harry glanced down when he felt another hand brush against his own. Louis grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together tugging him along. 

“Come on. This time if you fall, I’ll catch you.” He said and brought Harry’s hand up to his lips and gently brushed a kiss across the back of his hand. 

The gesture was more intimate than sexual, and Harry loved it, but his body had other ideas. He felt the kiss go straight to his cock making it harder to walk. Trying to ignore his body’s reaction, Harry started to lead the way again. Niall, Zayn and Liam chatting away as they followed. 

 

*****

 

They had been hiking through the forest for almost three hours before stopping. Sweat was pouring off of Harry and sticking to his shirt. He had pulled his hair back within ten minutes of the walk, but after three hours little strands were slipping loose. His feet hurt from walking, and even after all the physical exercise he had done, his body still felt restless. 

Every time Louis walked in front, Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of Louis’s ass. His dick seemed to be at half mast for most of the walk, and it didn't help matters when Louis would brush up along side of him. Harry’s skin was burning, and all he could think about was getting off. Harry was starting to wonder if something was wrong with him because he had never felt this way before in his entire life. 

Glancing around at the other boys, Harry saw Louis and Zayn sitting on the ground in the clearing whispering to each other in a heated conversation. Niall and Liam were digging through the backpacks looking for food. Seeing no one paying attention to him, Harry slipped far enough way to have a quick wank. Hopefully, he would feel better after. 

 

*****

 

“How could you be so stupid? Does he even know what’s happening to him?” Zayn whispered harshly to Louis keeping his voice quiet so the others wouldn't overhear him. It wasn't difficult to see that Harry was restless and aroused. At first, Zayn had put it up to Harry just being horny, but as the day had progressed, he knew it wasn't.

“I know. Okay. It should leave his system in a few more hours, and I don't think he got enough to start any of the changes. I know it was stupid. He was just so hot, and I got distracted. I let him suck on my tongue, and it just felt so good. Zayn, I can’t even describe it.” Zayn looked ready to murder him and was about to speak but Louis continued on. “I told him we can’t do any more sexual acts until we’ve know each other longer. So stop worrying. Besides, there really isn't any place to fuck around here, not with you all around.” He waved his hand towards Zayn, Niall and Liam. “I want him all to myself first, and I would have to ask him if he was okay with exhibition.” Louis smirked at Zayn who scowled and punched him in the arm. 

“That was way more than I ever wanted to know, you fucker.” he paused for a minute and both of them glanced at Harry whose gaze was on Liam and Niall. “You have to talk to him. He probably has no idea why he's so horny. I mean look at him.” 

“I know.” Louis’s voice came out gruff and lower than normal. “He looks like he could use a good, hard-” Zayn punched him in the arm again, harder this time. “Hey, would you stop that? I’m going to have a bruise there.” 

“Then stop salivating all over your boy. You need to talk to him. Make sure he knows exactly what he’s getting into.” 

“And when are you going to have a talk with Niall?” Louis snapped back. He knew he needed to talk to Harry, and he didn't like having Zayn shoving it in his face. He could admit to himself that he was scared of what Harry’s reaction would be when he told him. He didn’t need Zayn figuring that part out. 

Zayn scowled and looked towards Niall. “I’m not the one getting him to ingest my hormones. I do plan on telling him soon, whenever we can get a moment to ourselves. I don't want Liam overhearing this. You know how private this is.” It was extremely private. Usually, a hybrid would mate with another hybrid, but when a hybrid mated with a human, they had to tell the human about their different biology. It was a secret the hybrids kept amongst themselves not wanting any of the scientists to know lest they experiment on them. 

“I know.” Louis said quietly. He looked back over to where Harry had been standing. Not seeing him, Louis swept his eyes around the small clearing just catching sight of Harry sneaking off into the trees. Well, it was probably as good a time as any to talk to Harry. 

“I’m going to go talk to him.” Louis said standing up and pointing in the direction Harry had gone. Zayn nodded and watched as Louis walked off. 

Louis quickly followed Harry though the trees pausing when he saw Harry stop. Louis watched as Harry tugged open his jeans and pulled his cock out hissing in a breath when the cold air met his skin. Louis wanted to go over there and drop to his knees. He wanted to know what Harry tasted like. He wanted to feel the weight of Harry against his tongue, but he couldn't do either of these things. In fact, Louis shouldn't even be standing here watching him. 

Louis closed his eyes on the sinfully good image of Harry stroking his cock and took a step back landing on a branch. It broke with a snap echoing loudly throughout the forest. Louis’s eyes snapped open and met Harry’s wide eyed stare. 

“Sorry. I was just leaving. I was going to talk to you, but you're busy. We can talk later.” Louis rambled and took another step back. His eyes never left Harry’s face even though they desperately wanted to. 

“Shit, Lou.” Harry breathed out. He continued to stroke himself loving the fact that Louis was standing right in front of him. “You don't have to leave if you don't want. I just-” a moan was ripped out of Harry's mouth. He leaned back into a tree using it to take some of his weight. 

“Lou.” 

The way Harry was moaning his name was making Louis’s own pants too tight. He quickly darted a glance at Harry's hands watching as his huge hand pumped his cock. The head was flushed red with a pearl of cum leaking out of the tip. Louis tore his eyes up to Harry's and met his eyes. The moment their eyes locked Harry let out a shuddering breath closing his eyes as he came all over his hand and belly. Louis watched Harry’s mouth open and heard the tiny whine escape. Louis’s eyes took in Harry's disheveled appearance and the cum staining his skin. All he wanted to do was go and lick it off, but he had to talk to Harry first. 

Harry got his breathing under control and slowly lifted his hand to his mouth. He kept eye contact with Louis as his tongue darted out and licked a swipe of cum. Harry heard Louis take in a sharp gasp, and watched as Louis rubbed the heel of his hand on his own cock.

“Harry.” Louis moaned. “You're killing me.”

Harry laughed. “Now you know how I’ve been feeling all day.” He swiped up the mess on his belly using his hand and brought it to his lips. 

Louis was so aroused. He had never seen anything hotter. He couldn't believe Harry was licking up his own cum. Louis had enough and opened his jeans pulling out his aching cock. The cold air brushed across his skin, but Louis barley even noticed. He stroked once, twice, three times before letting out a groan and coming against his own skin. He was panting as he locked eyes with Harry who was walking towards him cock still hanging out of his jeans. 

Harry stopped right in front of him and reached out a hand. He was going to swipe some of Louis’s cum and taste it, but Louis was faster. He gripped Harry’s wrist in his hand and used the bottom of his shirt to wipe up the mess.

“I would have licked it up you know.” Harry said disappointed that he wouldn't get to taste Louis. 

“I know, but there is only so much I can take. I would have thrown you on the ground and fucked you senseless, in fact, I still might.” Louis’s eyes were dark and his voice was rough, sending shivers racing down Harry’s back. 

“I’d be okay with that.”

“Well, I wouldn't. I want our first time on a bed, somewhere safe, and not around other people. After that, we can do whatever you want.” Louis said releasing Harry's wrist and quickly tucking himself back into his jeans. Harry copied his movements, and they stood there facing each other, the sun filtering through the trees. 

Harry raised a hand and brought it to Louis’s cheek cupping it. He ran his thumb against Louis’s lips hoping that Louis would open them. 

Louis wanted to suck his thumb in so badly, but he knew that would only lead to more kissing. 

“Oi, there you two are. We need to start walking again. We can cover a few more miles still today,” Niall appeared out of nowhere breaking the moment. 

Louis stepped back with his eyes locked on Harry’s for another moment before turning on his heel and walking back to the clearing calling out to Niall, “I’ll grab my stuff. Is there any food left?”

Harry was left standing in the sun wondering where this left them. Louis had said no sexual contact, but here they were watching each other jerk off. Louis had gotten under Harry’s skin, and no matter what Harry did, he couldn't stop thinking about him. 

Glancing around the forest, his eyes landed on a squirrel staring at him. “what are you looking at? Go back to hunting for nuts.” He couldn't believe he was sulking and talking to a squirrel. What was his life coming to?

He let out a groan still feeling on edge but ignored it as best as possible and started to walk back to the clearing. It was going to be a really long week. 

 

******

 

The days passed slowly, and the more miles they walked, the more tense the atmosphere around them became.

Zayn and Louis had an argument and wouldn't talk to each other or any of the others. Niall and Harry had tried multiple times to get them to talk, but they resisted. Even Liam tried to talk some sense into them, but to no avail. 

With Louis and Zayn at odds, it caused a tenseness among the other boys even though they tried to ignore it. It didn't help matters that the closer they got to Haven’s Harbor, the more nervous everyone became. 

Harry couldn't take it anymore. Watching Niall stress and worry was one of the most horrible things Harry had ever seen. Niall was the definition of happiness and laughter, but with Zayn and Louis ignoring each other, Harry noticed that Niall’s laughter was missing. 

Harry continued to rack his brain for something that would make them talk to each other. He poked the stick he had picked up earlier into the flames watching as the tip burned bright red before catching on fire. He pulled it out and put out the fire before repeating the process. 

“… just want to know if the others made it to Haven’s Harbor.” Harry overheard Louis say to Liam. Harry’s head snapped up, and he looked to his right where Louis and Liam were sitting together on the ground. Zayn was sitting on Harry’s left side, and Niall on Zayn’s other side. 

“Fuck! I completely forgot to tell you both.” Harry said a smile creeping on his face. This was a perfect way to get them talking. Harry looked over at Zayn and back over to Louis. “Guess what my sister told me?” Harry didn't wait for an answer before continuing. “She said that a bunch of them did make it to Haven’s Harbor. She didn't know exactly how many. Just that a lot of new Hybrids made it. I completely forgot to tell you with everything going on.” 

Louis stared at Harry for a moment and was about to speak when Zayn interrupted. 

“How do you forget to mention that? Do you know how worried we have been these last few days?” Zayn was glaring at Harry as he spoke. 

Harry stared in shock at Zayn. He knew it had to be worrying, but he wasn't expecting that level of hostility from Zayn. 

“Watch your fucking tone. He didn't have to tell us at all, you know, and you don't take your anger out on him when your pissed at me.” Louis spat at Zayn getting up and putting himself between Zayn and Harry. 

Zayn stood up, and they both stood there in each other’s faces glaring at each other. Liam, Niall and Harry stared at the two of them in shock wondering what was happening. 

It was Louis who broke first turning away from Zayn with his shoulders slumping. “I’m sorry. Can we please just stop fighting?”

Zayn’s face softened, and he looked at the ground before reaching out and pulling Louis into his arms. “I’m sorry, too. I was just pissed and scared which made me even angrier at you.” He whispered in Louis’s ear not wanting the others to hear anything. 

Louis pulled back and turned to the others. 

“We are going for a walk.” He grabbed Zayn’s arm and dragged him away from the fire towards the forest shadows stretching out in front of them. 

They both walked in silence until they were out of hearing range of the others. 

Louis sighed. “I know I should have told Harry, but I just don't want to tell him out here. I promise that no touching was involved. I’m wouldn't take advantage of him, and I can’t believe you think I would.” The longer Louis waited to talk to Harry, the more pissed Zayn became. On top of all that, they were both nervous about arriving at Haven’s Harbor. 

“I don't think you would take advantage of him, and I know you will tell him.” Zayn stopped and turned to face Louis rubbing a hand across his face. “That isn't why I’m even upset. These last few weeks have been amazing. We have learned so much and met some awesome people, but I feel like I never see you anymore.” Zayn looked at the ground kicking a leaf away from his foot. 

Louis stared at Zayn with his mouth hanging open. Here was Zayn telling him that they didn't spend enough time together, when he was attached at the hip with Niall. 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” He let out a sharp bitter laugh. “You have been glued to Niall since the day we got here. I’ve been trying to spend time with you, but you've been blowing me off.”

“All you do is spend time with Harry. Don't try to deny it.” Zayn head had snapped up at Louis’s accusation, and now, he was glaring at Louis. 

Louis studied him for a moment before shaking his head an amused smile creeping across his face. 

“We really are stupid aren't we?” Zayn’s face lost the glare and turned softer. He returned the smile before grabbing Louis and wrapping him up in a hug. 

“You will always be my brother, you know that right? Harry could never take your place.” Louis knew exactly how Zayn was feeling. 

“Yeah. I just-” 

“I know, Z”

“Good, and Niall won’t replace you either.”

“Well, I’d hope not. It would be a shame to have to tie him up and leave him in the forest for the wolves to eat.” Zayn pulled back and punched Louis in the arm.

“Not funny,” but Zayn was smiling as he said it, so Louis knew he wasn't really mad. 

Louis shook out his arm and looked around for a place to sit. They made their way to a tree and sat down next to each other on the cold ground. It was hard to see from the dark surrounding them, and only small moon beams were able to breach through the canopy of the trees. They listened to the wind in silence for a moment before Zayn broke the silence and they talked late into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a mention of an abortion in this chapter. It has nothing to do with the main characters. If you would like to skip that part feel free. It starts when Louis tells Harry a story about what happened in the lab. 
> 
> ANYWAY, I want to thank each of you that has left kudos! Feel free to give constructive feedback and more kudos!

Louis laid on the ground next to Harry. After sleeping in a bed for the last three weeks, sleeping on the gourd was torture. He couldn't fall asleep, not for the lack of trying either. Shuffling around for the fourth time since him and Zayn had come back, Louis huffed to himself and stared up at the night sky. He really wished he could fall asleep. Harry was snuggled up next to him sharing the warmth. His soft little snores broke through the night air, and Louis couldn't help glancing at his sleeping face. He looked so much younger with his frown and worry lines smoothed out. Louis let out a sigh and started to untangle his arm from where it lay pillowed under Harry’s head. 

Harry gave a quiet grunt and tried to snuggle closer to Louis, but he managed to creep away from Harry and the sleeping bag. He stood up and stretched, shoving his shoes on before walking away from their campsite. He didn't go to far, just far enough for some privacy to take care of some business. 

He was zipping his jeans back up when he heard footsteps approaching. He could tell it was Harry from the way he was walking. 

“I was wondering were you went. I woke up to your empty sleeping bag.” Harry stepped up to the tree and popped the button on his pants. Louis turned away from him letting him have some privacy. “Are we being shy? You know, we have seen each other in the nude.” Harry teased Louis.

Louis rolled his eyes not that Harry could see, but it was the principle of it. “I was just trying to give you some privacy while you take care of business, but if you want me to watch, I can just turn back around.”

Harry let a small chuckle escape and did up his pants. He turned to Louis, and they both started to walk back to the campsite. 

“I couldn't sleep, so I figured I would walk around for a while.” Louis said. He glanced at Harry and found he was already looking at him. 

Harry stopped and asked, “Why?”

“I don't know. Zayn and I finally sorted out our shit, so you would think I would be able to sleep, but I’m just restless.” Louis sighed. “You should go back to bed though. We have a big day tomorrow.”

“If you're not sleeping, then I want to stay awake with you.” Harry really meant that. He could spend hours just watching Louis, basking in his presence. Louis was someone who sparkled and drew the attention of everyone around him. Harry would never turn down a chance to be with Louis. 

“Harry. You don't need to stay up with me, and I’ll be going to bed really soon.”

“I don't care. I’ll go back when you go back, but let’s keep walking. It will keep us warm.” 

Louis sighed but didn't argue. He just started walking knowing that Harry would follow. 

“So, what are we going to do? Just walk around aimlessly?” 

“Heyy, you're the one that doesn't want to go to bed. What were you planning on doing?”

Louis grinned before grabbing Harry’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “I never have any idea about what I’m doing. You should know that by now.” They continued walking not straying to far from the campsite. 

After a while, Harry finally stopped and brought Louis over to a tree. Harry leaned with his back against the tree, pulling Louis into the space between his thighs. Harry clasped his other hand in Louis’ and smiled down into his face. 

The moon caressed Louis’ face highlighting his eyelashes and cheekbones. He was beautiful, and in that moment, Harry finally realized that Louis wasn't completely human. There was something more to him, a slightly dangerous edge, but Harry knew that Louis would never hurt him. The hunger in his eyes made Harry want him even more. 

Harry watched as Louis’ tongue slid out and liked his lips. Harry sucked in a breath, his dick going hard with the sight of Louis in front of him. He wanted those lips on him. He wanted Louis so much it was hurting. Harry leaned in, eyes closing, waiting for that gloriously moment where his lips would brush Louis’. It never happened, though, because Louis pulled away taking two steps back leaving Harry staring, stunned and confused, against the tree. The moment Louis pulled away Harry felt the loss of heat from his body. 

“Lou?” Harry took a deep breath trying to clear his head. 

Louis was breathing hard. All he wanted to do was pin Harry to that tree and claim him. He was surprised his control was lasting this long. Swallowing down the sweet flavor of the hormones collecting on his tongue, Louis took another step back. He could feel his skin burning, and his dick was aching and begging for relief that couldn't come soon enough. 

“We can’t, Haz. I already told you.” 

“You never told me why. What is stopping us? I want you, and not just sexually either. Every moment we’re apart, I can’t stop thinking about you. I want to hold your hand when we walk. I want to kiss you under a lamppost. I want to wake up next to you forever. I have never felt like this before. Since the first moment we met in that horrid place, all I wanted was you.” Harry tried to make out the expression on Louis’ face, but Louis’ face was in shadow, a complete contrast to a moment ago. Harry liked it better when the moon was dancing upon Louis’ cheeks. 

Louis rubbed his hands across his face trying to get his arousal under control. He had never felt like this before either, but he had known from the moment they met that Harry was special even if he didn't want to admit it to himself. Even when he was escaping from the lab, he had thought about Harry hoping he hadn't died. 

“Hazza, I want that, too. I want you so much.” Louis whispered. 

“It’s okay if you’re not ready. I get that. I can wait. It’s just one minute we’re cumming in front of each other, and the next you won’t even let me kiss you. What do you want?” Harry asked brokenly. He really was tired of all the mixed signals. 

“What do you know about hybrids and their reproductive systems?” Louis blushed thanking the stars that it was dark so Harry wouldn't see. He couldn't believe he was about to give the sex talk to Harry. 

“...err…” Harry blinked confused at the abrupt topic change. “I know that hybrids are hermaphrodites, and I don't care. I won’t judge you for that or anything.” Harry mentally slapped himself for rambling. It was true though. No matter what, Harry loved Louis for exactly who he was. 

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry. “Thanks for that, but I wasn't really concerned. I was asking because there is so much more than being hermaphroditic.” Louis glanced around looking for a place to sit. If they were going to have this talk now, then Louis was going to be comfortable doing it. He took a couple of steps and sat down at the base of a tree wincing at the cold biting through his clothes. Patting the ground next to him, he called out to Harry. 

“Come sit down. It’s going to be a long talk, and I’m not standing up for the whole thing.”  
Harry adjusted himself before making his way over to Louis. 

It wasn't until Harry was sitting next to him huddled close to his shoulder that Louis started speaking.

“So, because the scientists think they are all so smart, they never really took the time to find out our true potential. Have you ever wondered why there are so few children in research labs? It’s because we are only sexually compatible with a potential mate. No matter what is done, no child will be conceived unless there is a potential for a mating, and we mate for life. That’s why there are so few kids, and there really isn't a prime opportunity to meet other hybrids in a lab now, is there?” Louis said the last part sarcastically. 

“Seriously? It was always thought that low fertility combined with a harsh environment was the cause of the low birth rate.” Harry paused as something occurred to him. “This is a secret, yeah? You're only telling me this so I know what I’m getting into.”

Louis glanced over and met Harry's eyes. “Yeah. I really hope you don't tell anyone anything I’m telling you. We’ve kept it a secret because if they knew they would use it against us.” A shudder ran down Louis's spine, and Harry cuddled closer to him. 

Hearing Louis talk about kids made Harry feel warm all over. He had always wanted kids, and the image of Louis pregnant with his child made Harry want to cry. He wanted to see that so badly. 

“I won’t tell. Promise.”

Louis smiled and turned his face to stare out into the distance. “That’s not the only secret.” Louis sighed not sure how Harry was going to take the rest of his news. “You remember when we kissed, and you kept sucking on my tongue?”

Harry grinned. Like he could ever forget that. “Yeah. You taste so sweet.” He licked his lips wanting to kiss Louis again. 

“Yeah, about that. On my tongue, I have two glands on the side and slightly under my tongue.” He stuck his tongue out and pointed them out to Harry who couldn't really see much in the dark. 

“Okay, you're going to have to show them to me some other time when we have more light. I can’t see shit out here.” 

“Fine. Anyway, the glands secrete hormones. The more you ingest, the more you feel the effects. That kiss just gave you a tiny taste. Do you remember how horny you were? How much you just wanted to fuck and be near me?” 

Harry turned his eyes on Louis incredulously. He had wondered why he was so aroused. It had been distracting and consuming, but it had gotten better after about day. “Are you kidding me? It felt like I was always either sporting a semi or completely hard, and jerking off didn't seem to help.”

“I know, sorry. That was part of why I didn't want to kiss you. You need to know all this and more before you make a decision.”

“Well, you better keep talking then, but you won’t scare me off.”

Hearing those words made Louis relax a little more. 

“That was the very short term effect. The hormones make you crave me for two reasons. It ensures that you will keep coming back to me for fidelity reasons. It can be very potent inso far as to cause you pain if someone other than me touches you.” 

Harry interrupted a little miffed at the implication of cheating. “I would never cheat on you, Lou.”

Louis smiled. “I know, but that’s what it does. You will want to have sex all the time.”

“How is that any different than now?” Harry smirked. Louis just rolled his eyes and continued talking. 

“The second effect is permeant, and will alter you physically. The hormones will basically turn you into a hermaphrodite.” He paused waiting for Harry to respond. 

Harry sat up straight and stared at Louis. His mind was spinning with all the new thoughts and images dancing around his head. Instead of picturing Louis pregnant, all Harry saw was himself caressing his big, round belly. There was nothing he wanted more. Harry lifted his hand and put it over his stomach imagining their baby together. 

“Are you serious? I could have a baby?” Louis watched warily as a grin was spreading across Harry’s face. This was not the reaction he had been expecting from Harry. 

Harry threw his arms around Louis and hugged him. 

“This is amazing. I love you.” He laughed not realizing what he said. 

“You love me?” Louis looked godsmacked. How was this his life?

Harry reached out and gently touched Louis’ cheek. He swiped his thumb over Louis lips before leaning in and chastely kissing Louis. Harry pulled back and stared into his eyes. 

“How could I not love you? You are fiercely protective of those you care about. You are loyal, and so very brave. You push me to be a better person and make me laugh even when I want to cry. You are radiant like the sun, and sometimes, I get scared that I will be lost in the light, but you always manage to bring me back down to earth.” Harry pulled Louis hand into his and entwined their fingers. 

“I want to kiss you right now.” This was not what he had been expecting at all. His throat had a lump in it, and Louis tried not to cry. He blinked back the tears as Harry leaned forward again. 

The kiss was gentle just a brush of lips, but Louis wanted so much more. When they pulled apart, Harry was the first to speak. 

“I want it all with you, Lou.” 

Louis leaned his head into Harry’s neck a smile breaking out across his face. “Me, too” he mumbled onto Harry's skin. 

“So, we should start right now, yeah?”

Louis pulled back and met Harry's eyes again. “All the physical changes are extremely painful. Do you realize that? You will literally grow a womb. All your internal organs will have to shift around, and a new hole is ripped open.” 

“Jesus. You paint a vivid picture.”

“I just want you fully informed. I’m not going to sugar coat it. It takes time, but the more you ingest the faster it goes. Even if we started right now, which we are not going to, it will still take about a year to be able conceive. This is a huge decision, and I don't want us rushing into anything.” Louis leaned back on Harry making himself comfortable.

“We won’t rush into anything, but god, do I want to snogg you, properly, I mean.” Harry brushed his nose against the side of Louis’ neck inhaling his warm, musky sent. 

“Did you just sniff me?” Louis glanced over at Harry with a look of confusion on his face. 

Harry turned bright red and tried to pull away embarrassed, but Louis was quick to grab him and pull him closer. 

“No… I mean you smell good. Sorry.”

“Oh Hazza, you don't need to be embarrassed. Although, I don't know how you can say I smell good. None of us have really washed that well in days.” Louis wrinkled his nose imagining all the dirt and grime crusted to his skin and clothes. He couldn't wait to take a bath. 

“I think you smell manly.” Harry said as Louis grinned. Harry could just make out the smile in the dark. 

They settled back into each other, the silence surrounding them like a blanket. 

Louis felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders after finally telling all of that to Harry. He couldn't believe Harry's reaction, but he was so glad Harry reacted the way he did. Louis had heard horror stories of humans finding out and killing the hybrid. 

That wasn't the worst story Louis had heard though. He contemplated telling the story to Harry, but he didn't know if he should or not. Deciding that Harry should know, Louis tentatively broached the topic. 

“I didn't want to tell you any of this, you know?” Louis started. He felt Harry’s piercing eyes land on him the moment he spoke. “I didn't want to find a mate at all actually, but somehow, you wormed your way under my skin, and I just can’t seem to get rid of you.” He smirked at Harry to show he was joking. Harry just rolled his eyes. 

“When we were in the lab, there was this other hybrid. His name was Nick. He was a decent guy. Pretty sarcastic, kind of a twat, really.” 

“Sounds like someone I know.” Harry broke in with a laugh. 

“kidding kidding,” he said when Louis elbowed him in the side. “Go on.”

“Anyway, Nick was a few years older than me, and he'd been there longer. He had the cell right next to mine, so I was able to hear a lot of what was going on, not that I really payed attention that much.” Louis paused for a moment shifting on the ground. A rock was digging into his leg. 

“Nick and this low level guard named Dan got on really well together. It was weird because usually when a guard became too invested in our outcome the guard was killed, but Dan wasn't. He and Nick started a relationship. I could hear them fucking from my cage. It went on for over a year, and I think Doctor LaBelle wanted to see the outcome because that is the only explanation I have for why she allowed that, or maybe she didn’t know about what was going on. I honestly have no idea. She was crazy after all. 

Anyhow, neither Dan or Doctor LaBelle knew about anything that I have told you. Nick never told Dan. So, when Dan started to get stomach cramps from the physical changes he freaked out. He confronted Nick, calling him a freak and disgusting. He told Nick he would pay for what he’d done. Then, he stormed out and was gone for a week. Nick was distraught. When Dan finally came back, Nick did anything Dan asked him to. It was horrible to watch really. Dan treated Nick like shit. I don't know how everyone else was so blind to what was going on between them.

Anyway, they continued to fuck, and Dan’s body kept changing. Nick told Dan that he would be able to conceive, and I remember thinking why was Dan so happy about that when before, he hated what was going on with his body.” Louis paused to take a breath. This was the worst part of the story. “Dan came in one day and told Nick that he was pregnant. Nick was ecstatic. He was really happy until Dan looked him in the eye and told him he aborted the baby. His exact words were, ‘you think I would want to bring another abomination into this world? You're no better than an animal, a freak of nature that needs to be put in its place. You ruined my life. How does it feel now that I’ve ruined yours?’” 

Louis stopped talking. His fists were clenched against his thighs and his face was a stony mask. He glanced over to see how Harry was taking the news and was surprised to find tears running down his cheeks. Louis hated that he put that look on his face. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn't have told you.” 

“No!” Harry wanted Louis to talk about what had gone down in that hellhole. This was the first time that Louis had ever talked about what happened in that place, and even though it was painful to hear, a part of Harry knew that Louis needed to talk about it. It also helped Harry understand where Louis was coming from better. “I want you to tell me whatever you’re comfortable with. I’m crying because that man was a monster. Whenever you need to talk, I will always listen.” Harry reached out and pried Louis fingers apart entwining his fingers with Louis’s. 

Louis looked at their clasped hands for a moment before continuing. 

“I don't care whether someone is for or against abortion, but Dan deliberately got himself pregnant and had an abortion just to fuck with Nick knowing that Nick wanted children. That was one of the cruelest acts I have ever seen, and I’ve seen a lot.” Louis let out a breath and pulled Harry closer to him. 

Harry couldn't wrap his mind around how horrible people could be. 

“You know I would never do that, right? I love kids, but after hearing all of this, I can understand why you didn't want to tell me. Do you realize how amazing you are? All you're life, you have been abused and mistreated by us humans. It would make sense for you to hate us all, but here you are starting a relationship with me. I don't get it.” Harry frowned. He didn't want to bring it up, but it had been bothering him. Why him? What was so special about him that Louis would risk it all?

“Oh, Haz. Look around you. You are in a forest on the run with two fugitives. You stood up to your dad and didn't kill me when you had the chance. Did you know, you were the first person to ever apologize to me? It was the second word you ever said to me. That first time we met, you looked at me like you saw a real person that was worth something and not just an animal forced to entertain. There is nothing I can do for you, but you are still kind, generous and caring, but you're right. I did hate humans. I thought they were all monsters, but you taught me that not everyone is.” Louis smiled and leaned over to softly brush his lips against Harry's. 

Harry melted at the touch, not wanting it to end. They sat in silence letting the cool night air drift over them. They would have to head back soon. The cold was starting to seep into Harry through the multiple layers he had on. 

Harry broke the silence first. “What happened? With Nick and that asshole?”

Louis sighed before replying. 

“One of the other hybrids was involved in an altercation, and Dan was killed.” Harry got the sense that the altercation was really just Louis's way of saying he was murdered. “Nick bashed his own head in. After being in there for so long and everything that had happened, I don't blame him. The guards found him with blood all over and a dent in head. The aftermath was bad for everyone. Doctor LaBelle lost a prime piece of “equipment” as she called it, and was in a right state. It was horrible.” Louis shuddered just thinking about it. 

“There are no words that can express how much hatred I have of that place. I really hate this. It is so unfair.” Harry wished that the world wasn't such a cruel place. 

“It is what it is.” A small, sad smile appeared on Louis face, and Harry hoped that he would never have to see that expression on his face again. 

“I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy and erasing all the bad that has happened in your life.” Harry blurted out unable to contain himself. 

Louis’ face softened at Harry's words. He had never thought his life would come to this. This boy, man really, had the power to destroy Louis, and for the first time, in a long time, Louis could see a future. A happy future filled with laughter and smiles. 

Louis gazed into Harry’s eyes wanting nothing more than to kiss him. Harry it seemed wanted the same thing too because he was leaning in. 

“Please?” Harry’s soft words where whispered against Louis’ lips, and who was Louis kidding? Louis could never deny his boy anything. 

“You are going to regret this tomorrow when you're horny all day, and every brush of your jeans across you dick makes you whimper with arousal.”

“Holy shit, Lou.” Harry moaned before pressing his lips against Louis. 

Louis parted his lips already tasting the hormones in his mouth. Louis felt one of Harry’s hands come up and sink into his hair gently brushing the hairs at the nape of his neck. Harry’s lips parted against Louis.’ 

The kiss was wet and full of passion. The moans that escaped from Harry’s mouth went straight to Louis’ dick. Louis took control of the kiss slipping his tongue into Harry’s mouth. He pushed Harry back against the tree and climbed into his lap crushing his hips to Harry's in a swift move that had Harry bucking up into him trying to get more friction. 

One of Louis’ hands was buried in Harry’s curls, and when Louis tugged it, Harry let out another moan.

The taste of Louis on his tongue was sending Harry to heaven. He couldn't get enough. His dick was about to burst out of his pants, and every time Louis tugged on his hair, sharp bolts of arousal went straight to his cock. Harry’s chest was burning, demanding oxygen, but every moment breathing was a moment wasted when he could be kissing Louis.

It was Louis that pulled back first, chest heaving and eyes blown wide. Harry wasn't much better. His eyes were glazed, and his hair was wrecked. 

Louis ran his hand down Harry’s chest stopping at the waistband of his jeans. He fiddled with the button waiting for Harry to meet his eyes. When he did, Louis asked, “Can I suck you?” 

A shudder ran through Harry, and the image of Louis’s lips stretched around his cock sent another wave of arousal crashing through his body. A whimper escaped, and it took Harry a moment to realize it came from him. 

“Yes, please. God, yes.” 

Louis wiggled his way off Harry's lap and popped the button on his jeans. He pulled Harry’s jeans down, far enough to get his cock out. It was thick and long with a flushed head standing proudly at attention. Louis quickly glanced up at Harry to see if he was still okay with this. Seeing Harry’s nod, Louis reached out a hand and curled his fingers around him tugging gently. His eyes flicked back to Harry's when he let out a loud moan. Louis continued to stroke him for a minute before lowering his head, placing a kiss at the slit. Harry bucked up at the unexpected touch almost hitting Louis in the face. 

“If you move, I stop. Understand?” Louis asked in a commanding tone. 

Harry didn't think he could get any harder, but Louis’s powerful tone did wonders on his body. He wanted to cry, it was so good. 

“Yeah. Please?” Harry didn't even know what he was asking for anymore. He just wanted Louis to hurry up. 

Louis looked back down and saw a bead of precum at the tip of Harry’s dick. He bent his head and swept it up with his tongue trying to see if he liked the taste. It was different. Whereas Louis tasted sweet, Harry was salty. 

Ducking his head back down, Louis proceeded to suck the tip of Harry’s dick into his mouth moaning at the weight and feel of it on his tongue. He could hear Harry's breathing increase, and the slight hitching of his breath when Louis gave a particular vicious suck. 

Louis worked as much of it into his mouth as he could and used his hand to stroke down the rest of it. His other hand slipped between Harry’s legs, and he gently cradled his balls in the palm of his hand. When Louis gently tugged on them, Harry’s arm shot out tugging at Louis hair. Louis was off of him in a second pulling away, ignoring the sound of Harry whining. Louis sat back and waited for Harry to look at him.

“What did I tell you?”

“Not to move. I’m sorry. Please. Sorry.” Harry was so close. “I promise I’ll be good.” Harry raised both arms and tucked them behind his head. 

Louis waited a moment getting Harry more worked up. 

“You move, and I stop, and if you cum before I tell you, you will be punished.” Louis didn't know where any of this was coming from, but he liked it, and as long as Harry was okay with it, then they would keep going. He thought he and Harry should have a talk about this soon, though. 

Louis waited until Harry nodded before leaning down again. He ran his tongued along the vein pausing to swirl his tongue at the tip. Harry cried out begging for Louis to let him cum.  
“Please, Louis. I wanna cum. Louis.” 

“Shh, Hazza. I’ll take care of you.” Louis said with his lips pressed to the skin of Harry's dick. His breath ghosting across the warm flesh caused Harry to moan. 

Louis sucked the head back in, going down as far as he could, using one had to stroke what he couldn't reach. His other hand went back to playing with Harry's balls. 

Harry was on fire. His body was like a coiled spring ready to explode. Every lick, every suck had Harry rushing to the peak, and it was getting harder and harder to keep himself from cumming. He felt Louis’ finger slowly slip in between his cheeks. When the finger brushed against his hole, Harry almost lost it. 

Louis pulled off, and a little bit of salvia ran down his chin. He looked up at Harry who was trying to rein himself in. 

“I want you to cum in my mouth whenever you're ready.” 

Harry nodded franticly wanting nothing more. 

Louis leaned down and sucked him back in. He swallowed Harry down as far as he could go and moaned while brushing Harry’s hole with a finger at the same time.

The combination of both the vibrations of Louis throat and the feel of a finger at his entrance had Harry cumming in seconds. 

The taste of Harry erupting on his tongue caused Louis to groan and suck harder. He swallowed as much as he could, but some slipped out, dripping down his chin. Louis worked him through it, pulling away before Harry got over sensitive. 

Harry watched Louis lick his lips and groaned at the sight. Louis was going to be the death of him. Harry was panting. He didn't know where Louis learned to suck dick like that, but it was the best blow job he had ever received. 

Louis watched Harry come down from his high with a hungry gleam in his eye. Louis quickly popped open the button on his jeans and shoved a hand down his pants. He knew with the way Harry looked, it wouldn't be long before he was cumming. 

Louis sucked in a breath when Harry's hand closed around his dick. It wasn't even two strokes before Louis was cumming with a grunt all over both of their hands and Harry's abs.

Louis slumped down, and Harry used his other hand to card his fingers in Louis’ hair. They both stayed like that until the cold started to bite into their skin. Louis stood up, took off his jacket, hoodie, and T-shirt. He put the hoodie and jacket back on before using the T-shirt to clean himself. He tossed it to Harry who was still sitting against the tree with his dick hanging out. 

“You can use that to clean up.” 

Harry just grinned up at him before sticking his finger in the pool of come on his stomach and swirling it around. He brought the finger to his lips, eyes locked with Louis’ and sucked the finger into his mouth groaning as the sweet taste exploded over his tongue. 

He pulled his finger out with a wet pop. 

“You should have just let me suck you. I was really looking forward to having you on my tongue.” Harry reached down again with his finger intending to lick some more, but Louis caught his hand stopping him before he could. 

“You really shouldn't. My cum is even more concentrated with hormones than what you suck out of my mouth. You still need to be able to function tomorrow, not be drugged up.” Louis used his other hand and quickly wiped up the remaining cum on Harry. “Not only have you now licked it, but some of it will be absorbed through your skin.” 

“Louis,” Harry whined. “I wanted that. I don't care about tomorrow. I’ll be fine.” 

“Too late now. Get dressed. We should at least try and get some sleep tonight.” 

Harry sighed, but stood up and quickly tucked himself back in. He tried to fix his hair but just gave up when he realized how full of tangles it had gotten. It was going to be a bitch to get all the snarls out later. 

Harry looked over at Louis who was watching him. He took a step closer into Louis’ space looking down on him. 

“One last kiss?” Harry looked at him with pleading eyes, and when it looked like Louis was going to say no, Harry added, “Please?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “You are going to be in a world of pain tomorrow. Don't say I didn't warn you.” 

Louis crossed the distance and pressed his lips against Harry's. He opened his mouth tongue darting out to meet Harry's. 

Harry could taste himself on Louis and he groaned, hands reaching up to tug Louis closer. The combination of salt and sweetness made Harry's dick twitch. He sucked on Louis's tongue swallowing the liquid, never seeming to get enough. He whimpered when Louis pulled away. 

Louis raised his eyes to the sky, trying to find the strength to resist the man in front of him. 

Harry’s head fell down on Louis’ shoulder as he tried to get himself under control. They both stayed like that before Louis spoke. 

“Come on. We need to get some sleep.” Louis reached out and took Harry's hand in his. They both walked silently back to the campsite where Niall, Liam, and Zayn were snoring away blissfully unaware of the events of the last couple of hours. 

 

******

 

It felt like minutes had passed since Louis had gone to sleep. He didn't know what had woke him, but he sure wished he could still be sleeping. 

Sighing, he opened his eyes. He was pressed up against Harry one arm wrapped around the sleeping man’s waist, and Harry’s hair in his mouth. He spit it out and tried to untangle himself from Harry. Louis’ hoodie was sticking to him from the sweat that covered his body. He didn't know why he was so hot, especially since the air around him was cool. It wasn't until Harry moaned and tried to push his bum back into his crotch that he realized Harry was on fire. 

Louis knew he shouldn't have kissed him. Harry was going to be miserable all day. If he moved his hand a little lower on Harry's waist, he knew he would find Harry as hard as a brick. 

Sighing, Louis pulled his arm away from Harry and slowly pulled back from the rest of him trying to cool down. 

Dawn was just breaking over the horizon and birds chirped loudly in the distance. They would have to get up soon, but Louis was in no hurry. 

Louis’ stomach gave a nervous lurch when he thought about what the day would bring. Today, they would be arriving at Haven’s Harbor, and Louis knew that there was a possibility he would find out what happened with his mum and sister. Maybe not knowing was better. Louis didn't want to find out that they were dead. That would devastate him. His hands were tugging at his hair, and the more he thought about what might happen, the worse his nerves got. He really needed to stop thinking about this. 

Luckily, Harry let out another moan causing Louis to glance over at him. He didn't know if he should wake Harry up or let him sleep for as long as he could. The decision was taken out of his hands when Harry groaned a sleepy, “Lou?” and turned over looking for him. 

His eyes blinked open and focused on Louis.

“Louis, what are doing over there?” Louis had put some distance between them to cool off. 

“I was hot. You're a furnace just radiating heat. How are you feeling?” Louis asked not moving closer even though he knew Harry wanted him to. 

“Like shit. I’m so hard. And all I can think of is getting off.” Harry’s hand was creeping down his stomach towards his dick. 

“Well, you better not be getting off here. Liam’s going to cry if he hears or sees anything.” Niall’s voice interrupted their conversation. 

Harry’s hand froze right before it made contact with his dick. He let out a little whine and sucked in a shaky breath. 

“Jesus, Harry go take care of you problem. Away from us though.” Zayn grumbled pissed that he had been woken up. He hated waking up early. 

Harry closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself. He crawled out of the sleeping bag casting a glance at Louis as he past him and hurriedly made his way away from the campsite to take care of his problem. He wished Louis would help him, but he didn't think he would. 

 

***

 

“Aren't you going with him?” Zayn asked as he pulled out a granola bar and started to eat it. 

Niall and Liam looked over at the two of them interested in the answer. 

“No. If I did, it would just escalate and cause more problems. I warned him last night and he didn't want to listen.”

“What did you warn him about?” Liam asked looking between the two. 

“That I wasn't going to help him with his problem.” Louis said smirking not giving Liam the entire truth. 

“So are you two together? Is it serious?” Liam asked. 

Louis looked over to the spot where Harry at disappeared to a small smile tugging at his lips. “Yeah, we’re together, but we, well, I’m trying to go slow. It’s not really working if you hadn't noticed.” 

“Yeah, I think everyone has noticed the sexual tension between you two.” Niall said. He took a bite of his granola bar and started to chew. 

Louis just rolled his eyes and pulled out his own breakfast waiting for Harry to come back. It was going to be a long day. 

 

******

 

After walking for what felt like ages, they finally came upon the edge of the ocean. They had been able to smell the salt in the air and had heard the waves crashing against the shore long before they had seen the water. 

They were in a small cove with cliffs lining the sides stretching out into the water. The five of them had entered the cove from the forest that hugged the shore line. The sand beneath their feet made walking a little harder, but they made it to the edge before dropping their bags just out of reach of the small waves nipping at their feet. Louis was the first one to drop down to the ground the rest following shortly after. 

“So this is where the map said it was?” Louis looked around but didn't see any signs of civilization. All he saw were birds soaring through the air and small insects scurrying across the sand. 

“Yeah. Here, you can look at it if you don't believe me.” Niall said shoving the map at Louis. They were all tired and hungry wanting nothing more than to get clean and sleep with a roof above their heads. 

Louis took the map and glanced down at it before pushing it away. He glanced over at Harry to see how he was doing and almost moaned at the sight of him. His eyes were glassy, his cheeks were flushed and ever time he moved his breath hitched. He looked so aroused, and Louis wanted nothing more than to ravish him, but this wasn't the time or the place. Louis licked his lips lost in his thoughts. 

Zayn punched him in the arm bringing Louis back to his surroundings. 

“I really hate you right now.” Zayn mumbled to Louis too quiet for the other boys to hear. “Look at him. He has got to be so horny right now.” 

“Yeah. I told him it wasn't a great idea last night.”

“You told him everything then?” Zayn asked turning to face him. 

Louis nodded smirking, “I gave him the sex talk.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. 

“I also told him about Nick and that shit show.” Louis said as he turned back to look at the ocean. 

Zayn nudged his shoulder against Louis's. “That must have sucked.” 

“It was. He started crying. It was hard to talk about it, but I did feel better after.” Louis had felt better after talking to Harry, but he wasn't sure how much he would ever be able to tell him. 

“I’m glad talking helped. I have only told Niall a little bit of what happened at that place. I still have to have the sex talk with him.” Zayn said using Louis’s own words against him. 

“You mean you haven't yet? And you were on my case this whole time?” Louis punched Zayn in the arm, and Zayn squawked pretending to be hurt. The other boys looked at them curiously, but Louis just shook his head and smiled. 

“He’s being weird. Don't mind him.” Louis waved a hand a Zayn. He stilled when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. 

Louis stood up and turned his head, eyes searching the tree line, his body tense. The other boys immediately turned around trying to find what Louis was looking at. 

“Do you see her?” Louis asked. He could make out a small, blonde girl about the age of eleven at the edge of the forest. She was wearing a pink coat that stood out against the green of the trees. 

“Yeah, I see her.” Liam said.

“There’s two of them. They’re twins.” Harry pointed his finger to another little girl walking out of the forest. He seemed to have pushed his arousal to the back of his mind, but Louis could still make out his hard cock against his trousers.

“Should we go and see who they are? They could be from Haven’s Harbor.” Niall spoke up from his position on the ground. 

“Why are they out here alone then? You would think that they would be more careful.” Louis responded. 

Without waiting for an answer, Louis took off leaving the rest of the boys behind. He quickly made his way to the girls ignoring Zayn shouting for him to come back. 

“Excuse me. Hello?” Louis called to the girls. They weren't that far from him now, so he stopped not wanting them scare them off. He had noticed that the closer he got the more tense they became. “Can you help us?” 

Louis heard footsteps behind him and turned slightly to see the boys coming up behind him. He turned back to the girls standing in front of him, but blinked in surprise when he saw them running back into the forest. 

“Hey, wait! We won’t hurt you.” Louis called and took off running again, the rest of the boys trailing after him. The entered the forest, branches and shrubs slowing them down. Louis almost tripped over a rock and glanced down trying to catch his balance. When he looked back up, the girls were nowhere to be seen. 

“Shit. Where did they go?” Louis turned around looking for them. 

“Louis, I don't like this.” Harry walked up behind him looking around. 

“Yeah, I don't like this either. That was really weird.” Zayn said. He grabbed Niall’s hand and tugged him closer. 

“They can’t have just disappeared. And, if they’re here, then there has to be someone else with them. They probably aren't alone.” Louis said. 

“You’re right about that.” A female voice spoke up from behind them causing all the boys to spin around. 

Louis pushed his way to the front and stood protectively in front of Harry, Niall, and Liam. Zayn stood right next to Louis helping him block the others. 

The young woman standing in front of him was wearing black form fitting clothes and pointing a gun at them. Her blonde hair was in a braid, and her eyes were hard. Behind her stood three men also carrying guns and wearing combat clothing. 

Louis glanced around the forest and saw that they were completely surrounded. He could just make out the men and women through the trees. Louis let out a breath really hoping that they weren't about to die. 

The young women in front of him spoke drawing Louis’ attention to her once more. 

“Who are you, and what are you doing here?” The gun in her hand didn't waver, and she showed no sign of lowering it. 

Taking a guess that they were part of Haven’s Harbor, Louis decided to answer truthfully. 

“I’m Louis Tomlinson an-” He didn't get any farther than that before she was right in front of him with the gun pressed to his temple. Louis swallowed really hoping that Harry would not have to watch him die. This was insane. His heart was racing a mile a minute, and Louis really didn’t want to die today. He could feel the tension radiating off the other boys. 

“What did you say your name was?” She spoke harshly into his face. 

Louis sucked in a breath before answering, “Louis Tomlinson. We escaped the lab a few weeks back.” 

She searched his eyes staring intently. She must have found what she was looking for because she lowered the gun and took a step back putting more space between them. She didn't look away from him. 

“Prove it.” 

“Prove what?” Louis asked confused. He could feel Harry’s hand tangled in the back of his shirt. Niall and Liam not moving behind him either. Zayn was watching the men standing behind her.

“Prove that you're who you say you are.” The gun was pointed at the ground, but Louis knew it would only take a second for her to raise it and fire. 

“How’m I supposed to do that? You want a detailed account of my life?” This was stupid, and Louis was getting annoyed. 

Harry broke in trying to step around Louis, but when Louis felt him move, he made sure Harry couldn't get in front of him. Harry huffed out a breath and just spoke from behind Louis. 

“I’m Harry Styles. Do you know my sister Gemma Styles? She’s part of the underground. She should have sent word that we were on our way.” 

The young woman’s eyes flicked over to him scanning him up and down. “Do you have proof?” 

“What is her obsession with proving things?” Louis snarked under his breath to Zayn who cracked a strained smile. 

“Ah, yes. Yes, I do.” Louis could feel Harry pull his hand away and start to take off his backpack. The young women had her gun trained on them before Harry even finished moving to reach the backpack. 

“Sorry. It’s in my bag.” He said frozen not wanting her to shoot him. Louis was tense. No one pointed a gun at his Harry. His Harry. The thought made Louis pause for a moment before he pushed it away. There would be time to think about that later. 

“Step out over there. Move slowly.” She said pointing to a spot a little ways away. 

Louis reached out when Harry started to move. “Haz.”

“I’ll be fine, Lou.” Harry said squeezing Louis’ hand in his.

He slowly made his way over and gently placed his bag on the ground. 

“Step away from it.” Harry backed up a couple of steps, and they all watched as she knelt down opening it. 

“It’s in the little front pocket. There are papers for someone named Fizzy to fill out, and my ID is in there, too.” Harry spoke up. 

The young women kept the gun raised and opened the bag one handed. Everyone was watching her, and Louis couldn't help but admire her. All these people seemed to follow her. She was a natural leader, but she was so young. There was something about her that Louis just couldn't put his finger on. 

They all watched as she pulled the papers and ID out looking them over. 

“Daisy, Phoebe. Come here.” She lowered the gun and took a few steps away. The twins from earlier appeared next to her. She handed the papers to one of the girls smiling. “Take these to Fizzy right away, and make sure she finishes them as soon as possible.” 

They nodded in unison before turning and disappearing through the thick branches. 

Once they are out of sight, the young woman spoke.

“Put the rest of your bags over there, and then stand over here. You need to be searched before you're allowed into the sanctuary.” 

The boys all glanced at Louis waiting for him to make the first move. It wasn’t that hard of a decision to make. They were outnumbered and out gunned. His gut was telling him that everything would work out, though. 

Louis noticed a smile on her face and couldn't help but wonder at that. He walked over and placed his bag down where she indicated, and then moved over to the other spot. One of the men behind her moved forward before stopping in front of Harry. 

“Spread you arms and legs so we can pat you down.” Harry glanced nervously at Louis before doing as he was told. 

The young woman made her way to Louis and stopped in front of him. 

“Can you spread you arms and legs please?” She asked. There was a hint of amusement in her tone that Louis did not like at all. It was really starting to annoy him. It seemed like there was a joke that he was missing, and Louis did not like feeling left out.

Louis raised his arms, and the young woman began to pat him down. She patted the pockets on his shirt keeping everything professional. When she got to the pockets of his jeans she stopped. 

“What’s in your pocket?” Louis blanked for a moment not knowing what she was talking about. He didn't remember putting anything into the pockets of these jeans. Slowly, he reached down and dug out a small device. Recognizing it, he briefly glanced over at the rest of the boys who were done with their searches and had started to watch him. 

“What’s on that?” She spoke up and tried to reach for it. He wrapped his hand around it not wanting to let it go.

“You demand to know all this information about us, but you have yet to even give us your name. Why should we tell you anything else?” Louis was pissed. Who did she think she was demanding answers all the time? He stuffed it back in his pocket under her watchful gaze. 

“Well, first, look around you. I think if you want to live, you will do what we tell you too. Second, we have to do this for safety reasons. Third, I’m really disappointed in you. I can’t believe you don't remember me. I guess it has been a very long time. So I guess, I will forgive you for not remembering your own sister.” She was smiling by the end, and her eyes were sparkling with mirth. 

Louis felt the entire atmosphere change. He could feel Harry and the others staring at him in disbelief. Louis himself was frozen to the spot, slack jawed searching her face for anything familiar. 

It was Zayn that finally nudged him and brought him out of his shock. 

“Lottie?” He whispered voice cracking in the middle of her name. He felt like he was about to cry. 

Lottie nodded with a smile on her face. It wasn't even two seconds later that Louis grabbed her and hugged her, wrapping her up in his arms and never wanting to let her go. He breathed in her sent trying to reconcile the little girl from his memories to this strong young woman. 

Everyone watched in silence as the two hugged. It was a wonderful sight to see, sister and brother reunited at last. 

When they finally pulled apart, Louis wiped his eyes. He hadn't even realized he was crying. The tears were falling silently down his cheeks. Glancing at Lottie, he saw that she was just as affected as he was. 

Lottie laughed.

“All right everyone, let’s get out of here.” She told the people surrounding them. She looked back at Louis and smiled. “Come on. Mum is going to freak when she sees you.” 

“Mum is here, too?” Louis almost started crying again. The chances of him seeing both his mother and sister alive again had been very slim, but he was so thankful that he would get to see them. 

“Yeah, and everyone that escaped that lab made it out. You and Zayn were the only ones missing.” She nodded in Zayn’s direction before turning to them and introducing herself. 

“I’m Charlotte Tomlinson. You can call me Lottie for short.” 

“I’m Harry like I said earlier. This here is Niall and Liam. They’re my best mates. And You already seem to know Zayn.”

“Yeah, I remember you, not very well, though.” Lottie gave a little shrug. 

“It’s okay. I’m glad you’re alive.” He sent a small smile her way. 

“Your family is here, too. They’re all alive, and you can see them when we get back to base.” Zayn’s face broke out into a huge smile, and he quickly pulled her into a hug. 

“Thank god.” 

“Yeah, Yeah. Let’s keep moving. Grab your gear. We have a schedule to keep and base is about five kilometers away still.” Lottie pulled away and started to lead everyone deeper into the forest. Louis glanced back at Harry who gave him a small nod letting him know that he was fine. Louis quickly made his way to the front where Lottie was hoping that they could talk. 

She smiled over at him. “I am so glad you're alive. When the others came back and said that you never came out of the building, we all assumed you had died.” Lottie wiped her eyes again, and Louis reached over and pulled her into his side for a quick hug before they kept walking. 

“I’m right here, and I don't plan on going anywhere.” Louis felt so happy, and he couldn't stop smiling. He had always hoped that he would see his sister again one day. 

“Good. We have a lot of catching up to do.” Lottie said as she pushed a branch away from her face. “There is so much I have to tell you!”

They spent the rest of the walk trading stories. Harry had never seen Louis laugh, smile and light up the way he did in her presence. Watching them become a family again was an amazing experience, and he finally understood why his sister wanted to help them. Harry did that. He reunited a family, and he felt so happy that he got to witness this joyous reunion.


	7. Chapter 7

When they had first arrived at the compound, they found that it was almost a small town. People wandered everywhere, and small markets and shops lined the streets. It was a completely different world here. 

Lottie pointed out the different buildings like the school house and the town hall. She filled them all in on what was expected of them and showed Harry, Niall, Zayn, and Liam the house they could stay in. It was a small cottage with three bedrooms, a tiny kitchen, and a living room. They seemed to like it well enough and decided to get settled in. Louis didn’t want to split up, but after a quiet talk, where Harry persuaded him to spend some time getting to know his family, Louis left Harry there and followed Lottie. 

Seeing his mum again for the first time in years was an out of body experience for Louis. Tears, smiles, hugs, laughter, and crying littered the atmosphere. Finding out he had five younger siblings besides Lottie made him speechless. He was so overwhelmed and shocked, but he wouldn't trade it for the world. He spent the rest of the day catching up with his family and getting a more in depth tour of the place.

The sun was setting now, and Louis slipped quietly out of the house. After spending the whole day around his family, Louis was exhausted. He glanced back over this shoulder looking through the window. He saw a happy family laughing and enjoying one another’s company. Louis’s breath caught in his throat, and he felt like he was going to cry. He didn’t fit in here. His mum and Lottie had built a new life, and Louis didn’t have a place in it. 

He took a step back deciding to go find Harry. 

“You have to give it time.” 

The voice startled Louis into spinning around. He stared at Lottie not sure what she was talking about. 

She smiled softly at him. 

“We never forgot about you, Louis. Everyday, I thought of you and wished you were here with me. I know it’s a lot to adjust to, but you have to give it-give us-a chance. It has only been a day.”

“How did you-”

“It’s written on your face. You do belong. You will always be my big brother, and I will always want you in my life. They will, too. You just have to give them some time to get to know you. Fizzy already wants to be just like you.” Lottie smiled and walked over to him. They both watched the rest of their family through the window. He could see Daisy and Phoebe laughing together while Fizzy held the babies in her lap. 

Lottie turned to him and pulled him into a hug. 

“Go on. I’m sure your lover boy is waiting for you. I’ll cover for you.” She kissed his cheek and let him go. 

Louis stared at her in astonishment for a moment. “You’re smarter than you look.” 

Lottie whacked him on the arm. “I am very beautiful, I’ll have you know.”

Louis just laughed and ruffled her hair.

“Don’t touch the hair. That took hours to do!” She said as Louis dodged her arm and tried to run from her. 

“Yeah, you run back to your boy!” Lottie called after him. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Louis said and waved at her. She watched him go with a smile on her face. It was good to have her brother back. 

 

******

 

Harry was a mess. After making it through numerous introductions and being shown around the place, he, Liam, Niall, and Zayn were all shown to the little cottage they were staying in. Harry had persuaded Louis to spend the day with his family, and after agreeing, Harry found himself alone in his room. Zayn and Niall immediately made use of the room they were sharing, and Liam went to skype his girlfriend. That left Harry alone with his thoughts. 

He couldn't stop thinking about sex. His blood burned. Every touch went straight to his dick. He had wanked himself three times during the day, each time imagining it was Louis’s hands caressing his skin. He wanted Louis so bad, and the longer Louis was gone, the more aroused Harry seemed to become. 

Night was falling now, and Harry didn’t think Louis would be returning. He didn’t begrudge him any time with his family. If he were in Louis’s place, he would stay with his family, too. 

Harry groaned frustrated at himself. He lay back on the bed feeling the sheets against his naked skin. He might as well get off again. Slowly, relaxing into the bed, Harry let his fingers caress his body. He teased his nipples making them stand at attention and biting back groans as the touch went straight to his cock. 

By the time he was done playing with his nipples, they were hard and puffy. They would be sore for a while, and Harry groaned at the thought. He let his right hand slowly travel down his body and grasp his cock in a firm grip. After a few pulls, Harry closed his eyes, and imagined it was Louis’s fist wrapped around him. He swiped his thumb across the head and bit back a moan that wanted to escape. 

Harry was so wrapped up in the fantasy, he didn't notice the sound of the bedroom door opening. It wasn’t until he heard the sharp drawn in breath that Harry startled. His eyes flew to the source of the sound, and he saw Louis standing in the doorway with a look of pure hunger on his face. 

When their eyes met, Louis let out a breathless, “Haz,” and was stepping into the room, shutting the door behind him. His clothes came off, and within seconds, he was on the bed next to Harry. 

Louis reached out to bat Harry’s hand away from his dick looking at Harry briefly to make sure it was okay to touch him. Harry nodded his consent and whimpered when Louis’s hand wrapped around his cock. He thrust up desperately seeking friction. 

“Stay still, baby. Wanna make this really good for you.” Louis whispered as he settled more comfortably between Harry’s legs. Louis could already feel the slick leaking out between his own thighs and couldn't wait to get Harry’s huge cock in him. 

“Louis, please. I need you so bad. Can I taste you? Please?” Harry was begging so prettily that Louis couldn't resist. He leaned up and kissed Harry. It was desperate and messy. The moment Harry felt the touch of Louis’s lips, Harry had his own parted waiting for Louis to slip his tongue inside. Harry sucked on Louis’s tongue for all he was worth, tasting the sweet liquid that invaded his mouth. He couldn't get enough. Harry could happily spend the rest of his life living off the taste of Louis. He moaned, swallowing as much as he could before Louis pulled back. 

“Baby, I wanna ride you, wanna feel you inside me.” Louis managed to groan out before moving his lips down Harry’s neck and gently sucking on the skin where his neck and shoulder met. 

“Shit, Lou. Please.” Harry didn’t even care that he was begging anymore. All he wanted was Louis. 

Louis kept sucking on the skin of Harry’s neck making him moan and pant heavily. Harry’s hands were caressing every inch of Louis’s skin he could reach until Louis grabbed both hands and raised them above Harry’s head. 

“Keep them right there for me, love. That okay?” Louis asked in a low voice. 

“Wanna touch you.” 

“We have all night, love, and we have the rest of our lives. One thing at a time, yeah?” Louis whispered softly. “I promise. You can do the same to me later tonight.” 

Harry had never been more aroused in his life. Louis seemed to know just what Harry craved. He loved how Louis took control, but was willing to give it up, too. 

Nodding his head to show that he understood, Harry groaned and bucked up when Louis’s tongue swiped at his left nipple. Harry was going crazy with pleasure, and he never wanted it to stop. 

While Louis kept Harry distracted, Louis reached down between his own thighs. He slowly slipped two fingers inside himself and sucked in a sharp breath at the feel. His hole was soaked and so ready for Harry’s cock. He thrust his fingers in and out for a minute, loving the feel, before letting his fingers slip out coated in extra slick. He reached for Harry’s cock and spread the slick around making Harry thrust up and moan out a broken, “Louis.” 

Louis smiled and gave him an extra tug before grabbing hold of the base of Harry's cock and slowly positioning himself above Harry. 

Harry was a sight to behold beneath Louis. He looked up at him with glazed eyes, cheeks and chest flushed a pretty red color, and his nipples were hard and puffy. His arms were still above his head desperately curled in the bedsheets trying not to touch. 

Louis felt the tip of Harry breach him, loving the stretch and burn. Harry was huge, and Louis couldn't wait to be fully seated on Harry. 

At the first touch of the warm, wet heat, Harry tried not to thrust up. It felt amazing, and all he wanted to do was thrust up and bury his cock inside Louis. He let out a brutal moan, pleading for Louis to hurry. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last. 

Louis loved the way Harry was begging for it. He took his time sinking down onto Harry loving every noise that escaped out of Harry’s pretty mouth. 

When he was finally seated all the way down, Louis rocked his hips. He felt so full, and he loved it. Bracing his hands on Harry’s chest, Louis started to thrust, loving the feeling of Harry’s cock rubbing at his walls. 

“Louis, please. I wanna touch you. Please.” Harry was begging, and he looked so pretty when Louis looked up at him that he couldn't resist. Louis thrust down burying Harry’s cock deep inside himself and reached up taking one of Harry’s hands in his. He brought Harry’s hand to stomach. 

“Here, baby. Do you feel that? That’s your cock buried inside me.” Louis pressed Harry’s hand into his stomach so Harry could feel how full Louis was. Louis sucked in a breath loving the feel and squeezed around Harry’s cock. 

Harry’s eyes flashed at Louis words and before he could speak Louis was squeezing around his cock. Harry felt lighting strike him as he came. His orgasm was ripped from him. Harry didn't know anything anymore. All he could think and feel was Louis. 

Louis watched as Harry came apart under him. He loved every moment and quickly started thrusting in abandon chasing his own orgasm. Louis wrapped a hand around himself and came spilling onto his hand and Harry's abs, loving the mess he created. He fell onto the bed letting Harry slip out of him.

Their skin was cooling, and the cum was starting to dry, but neither of them cared. They were both too busy trying to catch their breath. 

“That was amazing. We need to do that again.” Harry was the first to break the silence. 

Louis laughed and cuddled into Harry's side. “Let’s catch our breath first, love.” He could feel cum and slick slowly leaking out of him, but he didn't want to move. The smell of sex and musk was prominent in the air, and Louis breathed deeply loving the smell. He reached over and slowly started to run his fingers through the drying mess on Harry’s abs. 

Harry sucked in a breath when he felt Louis touch him. He watched him for a moment before reaching out and gently clasping Louis’s hand in his. Harry brought Louis’s fingers up to his mouth where he started to suck them clean one at a time. 

Louis felt his dick start to stir. If Harry kept this up, he would be ready for another round sooner than expected. 

With a gentle pop, Harry released Louis’s fingers. “You taste so good.”

Louis groaned. “You’re killing me.”

Harry smirked loving the way Louis could be so dramatic. He pulled Louis closer nuzzling into him. His mind felt more clear than it had all day, and he was so glad that Louis was here in his arms. He never wanted to let him go.

“How did today go?” Harry asked changing the subject. 

Louis grinned. “It was amazing. A little overwhelming, but amazing. I have a family.”

Harry could hear the astonishment, wonder, and love in his voice and couldn't help smiling along with Louis. 

“That’s good. I’m glad you found them. I know how much this means to you.”

“Yeah. The only thing I’m worried about are my sisters. Lottie and Fizzy are helping with the rebellion, and I don't like it. They could get hurt. I don't get why my mum doesn't seem to care either.” Louis said worry creeping into his voice. 

“Maybe you should talk to your mum, and see what she says? She would never want Lottie or Fizzy to get hurt.” Harry answered. He placed his head on Louis’s chest listening to his heartbeat.

Louis was silent for a moment before speaking. “We’ll see. I don't want to say anything right now. I just want to enjoy getting to know them, I think.”

Harry smiled. “That sounds like a great idea. They seem so amazing, Louis. All those younger siblings. I volunteer to watch the babies anytime she needs someone to!” The excitement in Harry’s voice caused Louis to smile. He knew how much Harry loved babies.

“Yeah she’d love that.” Louis pressed a kiss into Harry’s curls and ran a hand down Harry’s back. Harry leaned into the touch and smiled wickedly. He sat up and straddled Louis grinding down for a moment before speaking. 

“We can talk about all that later. Right now, you have a promise to keep.” The gleam of mischief in Harry’s eyes caused Louis to groan. This was going to be one long, wild night, and he was going to make every second count.

 

*******

 

Three weeks had passed since Harry, Louis, Liam, Niall, and Zayn had arrived at Haven’s Harbor. It was a glorious three weeks, too. Both Zayn and Louis reunited with their families, and finally found some happiness. It was crazy to think that just a couple of months ago both Zayn and Louis were fighting for their lives in a research lab. 

Sometimes, Louis still thought this was a dream, and he would wake up back at the lab in pain. Nights were the hardest. Nightmares plagued his sleep every night. He would wake up screaming and short of breath not knowing what was real, but it was always Harry's soothing voice bringing him back to reality. They would cuddle up together after Louis got his breathing under control, and sometimes, Louis would tell Harry about the nightmares. Other times, Harry would just hold him and whisper sweet words in his ear. Louis didn't know what he would have done without Harry. 

Zayn was the same way. Louis didn't know that Zayn was having trouble sleeping until one late night when he found Zayn sitting outside in the dark. It was nice to have someone that understood where he was coming from, and they made it a point to talk to each other when things got really bad. 

Overall, everyone was adjusting to the slower pace of life. 

Today, Louis was hoping it would be no different, but his instincts were telling him the resting period was over. 

All five of them were on their way to the town hall for an important meeting. Lottie had told them all yesterday that they should attend. She said some decisions were being made in regards to the president. Apparently, the resistance was bigger than any of them had thought and the people of the entire county were rallying against the laws on hybrids. Louis couldn't wait to learn more about what was going on. 

They entered the courtyard admiring all the flowers before moving to the door and stepping into a hallway. Lottie called to them immediately after they entered, waving them into a room where a bunch of people were gathered around a table. 

She lead them around to the back of the room where they all leaned against the wall. People were talking over each other, and Louis didn't like how claustrophobic it felt in the room. 

“What are we even doing here?” He leaned into Lottie’s space so she could hear the question. She didn't have time to respond before a tall, lean woman with graying hair stood up and banged a gavel on the edge of the table getting everyone’s attention. 

“Hello,” She greeted everyone with a smile, and Lottie turned to Louis to whisper, “That is president Smith. She’s in charge around here.” Louis nodded. 

President Smith continued, “There was new information released today that you should all be aware of. The public is rallying for equal rights, but it appears that the government is not listening to the public. The government has just released a new law that states anyone can shoot a hybrid onsite. The law was pushed through by John Styles…” Louis froze as he heard Harry suck in a sharp breathe beside him. Louis reached out and grabbed Harry’s hand in his. He could feel the others looking at Harry, not sure how he would react. 

Harry glanced over to Louis, his eyes shinning with unshed tears. Harry didn't understand how his father could be so cruel. He was brought out of his swirling thoughts when his sister’s name was mentioned. 

“...Gemma and Anne Styles. It appears there was foal play. No one knows their current whereabouts.” 

Harry’s world shattered. Everything felt numb. He could barley hear Louis whispering his name into his ear. All he could see were pictures of his sister and mum laying dead in a pool of their own blood. 

It took Louis squeezing Harry’s hand to the point of pain before Harry was able to meet Louis’s concerned gaze. 

“Hazza? Are you back with me?” Louis wished they weren't in a room full of people so he could talk to Harry properly. As it was, all he could do was whisper quietly and not cause too much of a scene. 

“Hey we don't know for sure what happened to them, so until we do, we have to believe they’re all right. They’re fighters, and they are smart, which means, if they did get away, they will most likely make their way here.” Louis tried to reassure Harry as he pulled the boy closer to him. He could feel Zayn, Lottie, Niall and Liam stealing glances at the two of them. Thank god they were in the back of the room with the least amount of eyes. 

“Thanks, Lou.” Harry whispered back tucking his head into Louis’s shoulder. He was slouched down standing in a slightly uncomfortable position. This was one of the reasons he hated being tall. 

They both tuned back in to hear the rest of what President Smith had to say.

“This law has caused an uproar, and innocent people are dying because is it hard to tell hybrids from humans these days. We need to sway more people in our favor. If we can get more people to see what is really happening at these research facilities, we might be able to overthrow the government and stop all this useless killing.” She paused to take a breath looking at everyone gathered in this room. 

“There is also another matter that has come to our attention. Our resident genius hacker, Fizzy, has uncovered new information about a research lab two cities over. We will be looking for volunteers to go on a rescue mission, and when we do this, we can try to get video of what is really going on behind the scenes.” 

Louis glared over at Lottie trying to warn her with his eyes that she was not going on the rescue mission, but she wouldn't make eye contact. He was also going to have some words with Fizzy later about what she had been up to. He was proud of both of them for helping with the resistance, but they were still his baby sisters, and he wanted them as far from the fighting as possible. 

Louis pulled back from Harry a bit intending to lean in and talk to Lottie, but Harry wouldn't let him go. Louis kept one hand wrapped around Harry’s shoulder and leaned back against the wall shoving his other hand in his pocket. He froze when he came in contact with the small object he had stolen from the lab’s computer room so long ago. He had forgotten that he left it in his pocket. Pulling it out, he opened his palm and looked it over still not sure what it was. 

“Why do you have a flash drive?” Lottie asked him as she looked over at him. Harry glanced down at Louis’s hand. 

“What?” Louis asked. 

“This. It’s called a flash drive. You store information from computers on it.” Lottie informed him. 

Louis shrugged. “I took it from a computer in the lab I was at. I didn't know what it was.”

Lottie stared at him. “Are you serious? Do you know what’s on it?” There was excitement in her voice, and Louis wasn't sure why that was. 

Replying cautiously, “No. I don't know anything about it.” 

Grinning excitedly as she talked, none of them noticed the room slowly emptying until Liam cleared his throat. 

“Uh, guys?” They all turned to Liam when he spoke. 

“We should go, yeah?” Liam waved his hand around the almost empty room. There were still three people talking to President Smith by the head of the table. 

“Yeah, let’s go. We need to get this to Fizzy so she can take a look at this.” Lottie pulled the flash drive out of Louis’s hand waving it in front of all their faces. 

Louis reached out to grab it back from her, but she clenched it in her fist and started to make her way to the door. 

“No. Lottie wait!” He ran after her, the rest of the boys following behind him. “I don't want Fizzy involved in this. We don't know what could be on that.” As he spoke, he realized just how true those words were. He didn't want Fizzy or any of his family to see what had happened to him in that place. 

They were in the courtyard again when Lottie spun around. 

“Louis, you're going to have to learn that you can’t protect us from everything.” She knew this was hard on him, but she wasn't a little girl anymore. She had grown up, and she had to make her own decisions and mistakes. 

“Lottie-”

“No. Now, come on.” She took off again leaving the rest of them to chase after her. 

When they got to the house, Lottie called out for Fizzy. Her answering call lead them to Fizzy’s bedroom where she sat at her desk with a laptop open in front of her. Her eyes widened as she took in all the people cramming into her room. 

“You can sit anywhere.” She waved to the bed and floor letting them figure out where they wanted to sit. 

Harry sat on the bed in the corner with Zayn while Liam and Niall sat on the floor at their feet. A small dresser was located next to the bed, and a closet was on the other side of the room. 

Louis went and stood over Fizzy while Lottie handed her the flash drive. 

“I need to know what’s on this. Louis got it from the lab and is just now telling us.” She rolled her eyes at him during the last part. 

“Sure.” Fizzy sent a quick glance at her brother wanting to make sure it was okay. 

“Yeah, whatever. Just do it.” Louis’s anxiety was building up, and if they didn't do it now, he would take it from them and never let them look at it. 

Fizzy plugged the device into her computer waiting for it to load. 

“It looks like a lot of videos and research notes.” Fizzy clicked on one of the videos and screams filled the room making everyone jump. 

Louis recognized the voice as the blonde girl that was killed in front of him and Zayn right before they were able to escape. He glanced over his shoulder to see Zayn pale and shaking, his eyes closed as he listened. 

“Turn it off.” When it wasn't turned off fast enough Louis yelled, “Turn the fucking thing off.” 

The screams cut off, and Louis turned to the window taking deep breaths trying not to shudder at the memory. 

Harry was watching Louis wanting nothing more than to go and comfort him, but he knew Louis needed space right now. 

It was Lottie that broke the silence.

“I’m going to take it to President Smith. This is exactly what we need to sway the public.” She looked at Fizzy who took the flash drive out and handed it over. 

When no one responded, Lottie walked out of the room. Louis heard the door close behind her and let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He leaned his head against the window for a moment trying to compose himself. 

“Lou? Are you all right?” Fizzy’s voice broke through his thoughts, and he turned around giving her a small smile. 

“I’ll be fine. Thanks for your help.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. We’re going to go back to the guest house. I’ll see you later, yeah?”

Fizzy smiled at him as the others got up and made their way to the door. 

They made their way downstairs and found Jay in the kitchen making tea. 

“Everything all right?” She asked with a worried frown. “Lottie rushed out of here, and I thought I heard someone screaming.” 

Louis paused and glanced behind him at the boys. 

“We’ll meet you back at the house, Louis.” Zayn said and waved the other boys in front of him and out the door. 

Once the door had shut behind them, Louis turned back to his mum who was getting two cups of tea ready. She handed one to Louis who wrapped his hands around the mug and breathed in the calming scent. 

“Yeah. I had a flash drive that had some videos of what happened at the lab on it. Fizzy opened it on her computer. I made them turn it off when I saw what was on it.” Louis sat at the table across from his mum and sipped the tea. He loved this stuff. He had never tasted anything like it before, and now, he couldn't get enough of it. 

“Lottie went and brought the flash drive to President Smith. They are going to use some of it to sway public opinion to our side and show what really happened in those labs.”

Jay reached a hand across the table and grasped Louis’s hand in hers squeezing gently. 

“I’m sorry that it’s going to play all over the telly, but that isn't really what you're upset about, is it?” 

Louis sighed. He should have known that he wouldn't be able to keep anything from her. She always seemed to know when something was bothering him. 

“I don't like Lottie and Fizzy being involved in all of this. This is a war. People are dying, and Lottie wants to go on that rescue mission. At least with Fizzy, she isn't directly in danger. You need to talk to her, mum, and make her listen. She won’t listen to me.” Louis set the mug on the table and ran his hand through his hair.

Jay smiled as she watched her son. 

“You know, this is Lottie’s fight, too. The outcome affects her just as much as it affects you.” She smiled when Louis looked up and met her eyes. “When I look at her, do you know what I see?” She didn't wait for him to answer. Just continued on, “I see a young, strong, confident girl. She is brave and courageous and will always try to help those that need it. Do you know where she learned to be such an amazing, young women?” This time she waited for Louis to answer, but he just shook his head not sure where she was going with this.

“She learned that from you, boobear, that night that you saved the both of us. She watched as her older brother tried to protect her in the only way he could, and she never forgot that. When I look at all of you kids, I see amazing children, and I could not be more proud. I worry all the time about you kids, but ultimately, Lottie needs to live her life as she wants. As her mother, there are certain things that I won’t let her do, but I can’t protect her forever, no matter how much I want to, and neither can you.” She squeezed his hand and used her other hand to wipe the tears off of her cheek. 

Louis hated this. He hated having to worry, but he understood where she was coming from. 

They sat in silence, taking comfort in the moment. Hoping for a brighter future where they wouldn't have to fight for their lives.


	8. Chapter 8

It was two days later when all hell broke loose. 

The day started out with Harry and Louis waking up beside each other before they made their way to the kitchen where the rest of the boys were gathered. Harry was in the middle of making scrambled eggs when the door burst open, and Lottie rushed in. 

She bent over to catch her breath having ran all the way over from the town hall. 

“Evacuate.” She managed to get out before gulping in more air. The boys looked at each other worriedly not understanding her. Harry turned off the hob and walked over to the table leaving the eggs forgotten behind him. 

“What?” Louis was the first one to ask. 

Lottie took a minute to catch her breath before she started talking. She looked directly at Harry as she spoke. 

“Your sister and mum arrived here early this morning with information on an attack. Someone from inside this compound has been leaking secrets. President Smith has issued an evacuation because of the impending attack. Your sister and mum are coordinating the evacuation in the town hall.” Lottie said in a rush. 

“They’re alive?” A smile broke across his face, and he turned to Louis who already had a knowing grin on his face. “Thank god!”

“Yeah, that’s great, but there’s more. Early this morning, the eight high ranking government officials were assassinated.” Lottie paused with a sad look on her face. “Harry, your father was one of them.” The grin on Harry’s face slowly slid off as the impactions of what she had said sunk in. Louis rushed over to Harry not knowing if he wanted comfort or not. 

“I don't know how to feel about that.” Harry sucked in a harsh breath as the buzzing in his ears got louder. It was all too much. He seemed to go from one extreme to another. 

“He wasn't that great of a father, and I know he’s done some despicable things, but I never wanted anyone to die.” Harry felt Louis arms wrap around him, and he leaned into the embrace. 

It was silent for a moment as Harry tried to come to terms with everything. He was surprised when he felt Louis’ hand brush his cheek wiping away tears that he hadn't noticed were falling. 

It was Lottie who broke the silence. 

“The county is in chaos. Uprisings are happening all over the place. That rescue mission we were going on? Well, another hybrid shelter already did it, and we were in contact with them. They have room at their compound, so that’s where we’re evacuating to. You guys need to get moving. Pack what you can’t live without.” 

Niall, Zayn, and Liam all got up and went to their rooms to get their stuff together. 

“Do they know, Gemma and my mum?” Harry pulled away from Louis to look at Lottie.

“Yes, they know. They were there when we got the call.” Lottie reached up and brushed some the blonde hair out of her eyes. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry about your father.”

Harry gave a small smile. “Don't be. He would have killed you in a second. He was a horrible person.”

“Yeah, violence is never really the answer.”

“No. There has already been too much pain and suffering in this world.” Harry turned to Louis, “we should go and get our stuff together.” 

“I’m going back to mum’s, Lou. I’m going to help her get everything together.” Lottie said as she made her way to the door. 

“All right, I’ll see you soon.” 

Lottie paused, debating on telling Louis, but decided he should know. “Lou?” She waited until he turned back around. “This has been my home since the day I escaped with mum. I’m not running. I just thought you should know that I plan to stay here and fight for my home.” She held up her hand signaling not to interrupt. “I know you don't want me to fight, but I want to. There are going to be a lot of us staying. The only people really leaving are the young children and families that don't want to fight. Mum already knows, and she is leaving with the rest of the family. She doesn't want me to stay, but I am.” Lottie looked him in the eyes, waiting for him to freak out. 

Louis stared at her finally realizing that she had grown up and had become this strong, independent woman. A pang of grief hit him, as he realized he had missed her childhood. He hadn't been there to see her turn into the amazing, strong woman was now, and he didn't let her see how it affected him now. 

“You really want to stay and be a part of this? Government soldiers are highly trained.”

“Yeah, I’m sure. This is my home.”

“Then I will stay, too.”

“Louis, you don't have to protect me. I can take care of myself.” Lottie huffed out. 

“I’m not just staying to protect you. I’m staying because I want to stand next to you and fight for our home.” Louis crossed over to her. “I missed out on watching you grow up, but I can see that you’re an amazing, young woman, and I’m so proud to call you my sister.” He pulled her in for a hug and held on tightly. He kissed her forehead and slowly released her. 

Lottie smiled up at him before stepping back and walking to the door. “Thanks. I’m going to the town hall. Meet me there when you're done getting your friends to the evacuation point.”

Louis nodded and watched as she made her way out the door. He jumped when Harry spoke up from behind him. 

“So, I guess we’re staying then?” 

Louis turned around before answering. “No, we are not staying. I am staying. This isn't your fight, Haz, and I don't want you to get hurt.” Louis knew this was not going to go over well.

“You're wrong.” Harry crossed the room and stopped, his feet lining up right in front of Louis’s making Louis have to look up to see his face. “This is my fight. If it affects you, then it affects me. We are partners, and you don't get to make decisions for me.” 

Louis sighed and rested his head against Harry's shoulder not wanting to admit that the other boy was right. “I just don't want anything to happen to you.” Louis whispered into Harry’s shirt. 

Harry lifted his arms and gently tugged Louis against him. “I know, and I don't want anything to happen to you either. I love you, and I can’t imagine a life without you in it. You mean the world to me. So, if you stay, then I’m staying too.”

Louis sucked in a breath as Harry spoke. They had never explicitly stated their feelings for one another before now, and Louis found himself extremely happy that they were on the same page. This declaration made Louis feel more comfortable in his decision to tell Harry about his news. That conversation would have to wait though because they had a home to protect. 

“I love you, too.” Louis leaned up to kiss Harry whose mouth opened easily under his. Harry ran the tip of his tongue across Louis’ bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth, causing Louis to let out a moan. Louis pulled Harry closer to him, one hand in Harry's curls, tugging gently. Harry whimpered at the pull and thrust his hips into Louis’ trying to find friction for his cock. Harry had just swallowed the majority of the fluid from Louis mouth when a cough from behind them brought them back to reality. 

Harry whimpered not wanting to pull away, but Louis already was. Panting breaths were the only thing that Harry heard as he tried to get his body under control. He was leaning down with his face buried in Louis’ shoulder trying to catch his breath while Louis and Niall spoke.

“What do you mean you're staying here?”

“We’re staying here to help with the fight.” 

“Then we’ll stay with you.” Zayn broke in. 

“No. Zayn. I need someone to make sure my family gets out safely.” Louis really wanted them as far from the fighting as possible. 

“Louis, your mum can take care of herself and the others. You just don't want me getting hurt.” 

“Z. Please.” He made eye contact with Zayn, hoping he would understand what he was telling him. If Zayn stayed, then Niall and Liam would stay, and that just might be enough to get Zayn to leave with the rest of them. Zayn would not want Niall anywhere near the fighting.

Zayn looked pained, torn between wanting to stay and wanting to get Niall to safety. 

“You promise you’ll be careful?” Zayn asked as Louis pulled away from Harry and walked over towards Zayn. 

“Yeah. Don't worry.” Louis opened his arms out for a hug, and Zayn rolled his eyes before pulling him close and patting him on the back.

He leaned in and whispered in Louis’ ear so the others wouldn't here. “You better be very careful. You really shouldn't be staying.” 

Louis froze in Zayn’s arms. He should have realized that Zayn, of all people, would figure it out. He took a deep breath and squeezed Zayn tightly for a moment before letting go. 

Zayn whispered a quiet, “congratulations,” and pulled back leaving room for Niall and Liam to step in and give Louis a quick hug.

After they all said their goodbyes, the three boys made their way to the door. Zayn threw one last worried look at Louis before stepping out with the door shutting after them. 

“Do you think they’re going to be okay?” Harry asked in the silence. He felt like he had missed something in that conversation, but he couldn't put his finger on what. 

“Yeah, we should be more worried about us.” Louis let out a humorless laugh. He pulled Harry to him and leaned up to brush his lips across Harry’s. Pulling back before it could get too heated, Louis smiled up at him. 

“Are you doing okay?” Louis asked clasping their hands together. He knew Harry had to be dealing with conflicting emotions and, with everything else going on, he wouldn't be surprised if Harry needed a moment. 

“Not really, but we don’t have time to deal with any of that now. I don’t even know how I feel about anything right now. All I know is that you are my family, and when this is over, I will worry about all of that. It would be nice to talk to my sister about this, too, but it will have to wait. I’ll be fine, though.” 

“I wish I could help you.” Louis whispered and brushed his lips against Harry’s.

Harry pulled back to create a little bit of space between them before speaking, “Louis, you are helping me. I guess you don’t realize how much you help me by just being here. So, thank you.” Harry kissed him again trying to take it deeper and show Louis just how important he was. 

Louis kissed back with a vengeance before gently slowing down and pulling away. “I will always be here for you, and if you ever want to talk, we can.”

“Thanks, love. Same goes for you,” Harry said before kissing him again. Louis pulled away before it got out of control. 

“We should get going. We need to get to the town hall.” Louis whispered against Harry’s lips. 

“I really hate you right now. Are you sure we don't have time for a quickie?” Harry whined.

Louis let out a laugh and stepped back putting distance between them and making his way to the door. “Hurry up, love.”

 

 

********

 

After his mum and sister had escaped from the lab when he was younger, Louis thought the hardest thing he would ever have to face was learning how to continue on without them there to support him. He was very wrong. 

Over the years, life threw as much shit as it could at Louis, but he never let it hold him down for long. Louis found ways of coping and surviving, holding out hope for the day where he could be free. A small fire of hope burned deep within his soul, and he never let it dim, keeping it safe from all of blows life dealt. 

The day he met Harry that small flame burned brighter, and with each passing day, it grew stronger until it turned into an inferno that Louis wasn't sure could ever be put out. Harry made Louis stronger and supported his decisions, just like Louis tried to do with Harry. They were two haves of the same coin working seamlessly together, and as Louis looked around the chaotic room searching for any glimpse of Harry, he knew that the hardest obstacle he would ever face would be learning how to live if Harry wasn't in his life. 

Louis turned in a circle trying to see where Harry might have disappeared to. People were milling about tending to the injured. Cries, tears, and moans of pain were heard throughout the room. The blood and bodies that littered the floor were only intensifying the panic Louis was feeling. 

The room had originally been a cafeteria where people could eat and socialize, but now tables were being used as hospital beds; benches and chairs scattered throughout the room held other injured people, and the smell of antiseptic and blood filled the air. 

As Louis turned around trying to locate a glimpse of curly hair, his foot slipped, and he almost fell before catching himself. Glancing down, he saw a red puddle of blood, and Louis felt bile creeping up the back of his throat. He swallowed it back down and looked away from the sight. 

Harry could be anywhere, and the longer it took to find him, the more worried Louis became. He, Harry and Lottie had split up early on when the fight broke out. When they came in the middle of the night, two nights after everyone else had made it safely to the other compound, everyone had been surprised. They had been expecting government soldiers, but not many soldiers were involved. Most of the people they fought were normal people who protested the existence of hybrids. Many compared the hybrids to rabid animals and thought they were doing the hybrids a service by putting them out of their misery. The people had came in guns blazing, but still President Smith had ordered to only kill when necessary.

Looking around, Louis saw that their side had suffered heavy losses even though they had won, but this didn't feel like winning to Louis. All he saw was pain and suffering and people who were scared of what they didn't understand. 

“Louis?” Hearing his name being called, Louis turned toward the voice recognizing it immediately. 

“Lottie, have you seen Harry yet? I can’t find him anywhere.” Louis took in the sight of her. Her clothes were streaked with blood and dirt, and her hair was falling out of the bun she had put it in. 

“No, Lou. I haven't seen him since the last time we saw each other ten minutes ago.” She answered shaking her head and wishing she didn't have to tell him this next part. “You need to find him right now though. The medical lab was broken into, and one of the test tubes containing an air born disease used for testing was found broken. It appears that during a struggle the test tube broke, exposing the disease. The human just died, and the hybrid isn't doing so well either, but he is expected to make a full recovery in time. Vaccines are being handed out to all the surviving humans, but we might not have enough.”

Louis’ heart nearly stopped. He had no idea where Harry was and didn't know where to start looking. “How much time does it take before...?” Louis trailed off not wanting to say it. 

“An hour at most.” 

Louis didn't waste any more time. He dashed past Lottie with a rushed, “thanks” and made his way to the entry hall calling out for Harry and poking his head into every room to find him. 

After ten minutes of searching, Louis rounded a corner and froze in his tracks. The hallway lead off to the lab that Lottie had mentioned earlier. 

With beige walls and florescent lights gleaming off the tiled floors, the hallway was far from deserted. Medical personal were surrounding someone laying on the floor, and President Smith was talking rapidly to one medical attendant and waving to the body on the floor. 

The Nike shoes Louis knew belonged to Harry were just visible through crowd of medical personal surrounding him. Within seconds, Louis was racing towards Harry calling his name not even hearing the words directed at him. Just before he could push through the crowd and get to Harry, he was stopped by President Smith herself. 

“Louis! Louis, listen to me.” 

“Let me see him. Hazza. Harry!” Louis tried to step around her, but she blocked his path. 

“Louis!” When Louis made eye contact she continued, “They are working on him right now, but you need to calm down.”

“Calm down? I want to see him.” He pushed past her and dropped down to Harry’s side. One of the paramedics glanced up at him before continuing with his work. An oxygen mask was covering Harry’s face, and his clothes were dirty and torn in places. 

Louis couldn't focus on anything other the man laying unresponsive in front of him. He didn't hear the doctors discussing Harry’s condition and the need for medical supplies. He didn't see the concerned and pitying looks thrown his way. All he could do was hold Harry’s hand in his and pray for him to wake up. Harry was pale and unmoving, totally opposite of what he should be, and Louis hated it. 

It wasn't until he heard the words, “He's not going to make it,” that he snapped out of his trance rounding on the man who had spoken. 

“What do you mean he’s not going to make it? He has to make it. Do something!” Louis yelled. 

“There is nothing we can do. He needs medicine that we don't have. There were only a few vials of the cure left, and those were already handed out.” The man that spoke turned to look at President Smith. “Has the quarantine gone into affect?”

Louis just stared in horror as he listened to the old man with balding hair talk to the President about isolation. They didn't want any of the other humans to die no matter whose side they had been on. Louis was now trapped here with his dying mate. 

“Please! There has to be something you can do! He’s my mate. Please help him.” Louis was begging to anyone who would listen. The pity in the eyes of those around him was what finally broke him. He leaned over Harry’s body pulling him into his chest. Silent tears were flowing down Louis’s cheeks, the sobs getting caught in his throat. He was breathing in the smell of Harry trying to calm down his racing heart, but Harry’s body was so much colder that it should have been. Louis’s heart was breaking into a million pieces. Each breath he took was a knife to the heart. 

“Hazza. Please. If you can hear me, please don't leave me. I love you.” He whispered the words in Harry’s ear praying that he heard them. “You need to survive. I don't want to raise this baby alone.” He wished he had told Harry about the baby right when he had found out. Instead, he had waited, and now he might never get the chance to tell Harry. Louis held Harry closer not caring about what was going on around them. He didn't hear the banging on the doors or the rush of doctors trying to seal the corridor farther down so they could let someone in. If they could get the air through the filters in the ceiling faster they could open the doors. 

“My brother’s in there. Let me in.” Lottie was pounding on the doors to the quarantined room. 

“We have to wait for the hallway behind you to be sealed before we open the door.” President Smith was at the door talking to Lottie through the window. 

Lottie raised her hand a vial clutched in her grip. “I have a cure. We didn't get to one of the others in time, and I heard that Harry is in there. He needs this right now. We don't have time for this.”

“I’m sorry. The doors are almost closed.” President Smith said not listening to Lottie angrily shouting through the window. She waited for the go ahead from a security person down the hall before pushing a button on the wall to open the door. 

Lottie almost tripped through the doorway, hand still raised to angrily pound on the door. She didn't waste time as she raced over to her brother who was cradling Harry in his arms. 

“Lou, move out of the way.” She grabbed her brother who looked up at her with tear stained cheeks and tried to pull him away. He was about to lash out at her when she continued, “The doctors need to get this in him right away. She raised her hand with the cure and a doctor rushed over with a needle to prepare the injection. 

Louis almost fainted. He gently set Harry on the ground cradling Harry’s head in his lap. He carded his hand in Harry’s hair trying to untangle the knots. Louis watched the doctor clean the site with antiseptic and push the needle through the skin on Harry’s arm. 

“Is he going to make it?” Louis whispered into the silence of the room. He hadn't noticed when it had gotten so quiet. 

“He should be fine in a couple of days. We need to get him to a medical center soon and make sure though.” The doctor who had spoken to Louis earlier replayed. 

“When the air is done going through the filters we should be able to get him to the cafeteria. We have more supplies there. The filtering system should be done in a couple of hours.” President Smith spoke up. Louis looked up and nodded his head in response. He kept one hand in Harry’s hair and reached out to Lottie with the other. He pulled her into a side hug and whispered a quiet “thanks,” in her ear. He let her go and pulled Harry closer to him burying his face in Harry’s curls, his scent calming Louis in ways nothing else could. Louis was never letting Harry go. That had been too close of a call, and Louis never wanted to go through it again. He clutched Harry to him like a lifeline all the while whispering promises of forever in his ear. 

 

******

 

The sound of people walking around and muffed voices were the things Harry noticed first. He didn't want to open his eyes and face the world. His entire body felt like he had been hit by a truck, and all he wanted was Louis, cuddled up next to him, but Harry knew he wasn't. He could feel Louis’ hand interlaced with his, but Harry wanted more. He sleepily opened his eyes, but almost immediately slammed them shut again from the too bright lights. The light had made a headache appear, and Harry let out a groan of pain. 

The noise must have been enough to alert Louis because not even seconds later Harry felt Louis pull his hand from his. 

“Harry? Hazza, baby? Can you hear me?” Louis’ anxious voice filled the room. 

Harry winced at how loud he was, squinting in the light. 

“Not so loud, Lou. Can you turn off the lights? My head is killing me. Scratch that my whole body hurts.” Harry groaned again, but let out a sigh of relief when the lights dimmed and Louis was back next to him with a hand carding through his hair. 

“Thanks, Louis.” 

“I love you.” Louis replied and leaned down to brush a kiss against Harry’s lips. 

Harry melted into it, humming softly as Louis started to pull away. “I love you too.” 

“Do you remember what happened?” Louis asked softly. 

Harry closed his eyes trying to pull up the memories. “There was a struggle in the lab. I was helping out, Charlie, one of the hybrids from the medical team. A human was there. I don't know what he was doing, but there was a struggle, and he knocked over a bunch of equipment. I was out in the hall and was about to go in, but the guy came out. Charlie sealed the door shut right after that. I think he wanted the other guy in there with him, but he had already passed out on the floor. Is he okay? He didn't look to good.” 

Louis looked away from Harry before breathing out a sigh. “He didn't make it. During the struggle, a deadly airborne disease was released. Hybrids can survive it, but it kills humans within an hour.” Louis paused and took a steadying breath hoping his voice wouldn't shake on this next part. “You almost didn't make it.” His voice did end up cracking on the last word and Louis stopped talking. His hand clutched Harry’s tighter trying to anchor himself to the present. 

“Louis.” Harry breathed his name softly and used his other hand to pull him closer. “I’m here. It’s okay.”

“Yeah, but you almost weren't. There was one vile of the cure left, and if Lottie hadn't gotten there in time, you would be dead. She saved your life.” 

“And I will thank her later, but right now I’m alive. Don't think about the what ifs.”

A small smile creeped up on Louis’s face. 

Harry looked around the room trying to figure out where they were. Louis noticed him searching his surroundings and said, “We’re in the infirmary in a private ward. Lottie apparently knows some people.” 

Harry grinned, “I’ll have to thank her for that too, yeah?” 

Louis rolled his eyes, and the grin lit his face making him seem more alive. 

They were quiet for a moment. Nervous energy was running through Louis’s veins. He couldn't wait to tell Harry. It burst out of him before he even had a chance to think about it. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

The words didn't register with Harry for a moment, and he just stared before bolting upright and almost fainting. He really shouldn't have moved that fast. 

“Whoa. Easy. You need to be careful. You are still recovering.” 

Harry didn’t even acknowledge what Louis said. “Are you kidding me? Let me see.” Harry was already reaching out to lift Louis’s shirt up. 

Louis let out a loud laugh, swatting Harry’s hand away and easing him back on the bed. 

“Lay back on the bed, love, and give me your hand.” 

Harry leaned back, but let Louis guide his hand to his belly. He wasn't showing at all, but Harry just stroked his stomach imagining what Louis would look like in a few months time. He lifted his head and made eye contact with Louis. 

“We’re having a baby.” Harry’s voice was full of awe, and his eyes were glassy with unshed tears of happiness. He had never felt this happy in his entire life. The future lay in front of them like a blank page waiting to be filled, and Harry couldn’t wait to start this journey with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to update.


	9. Epilogue

Everything changes. Sometimes it takes years before change occurs; other times, all it takes is a blink of an eye, and nothing is ever the same. Louis had never been able to get Zayn’s words out of his head even after all these years. He still remembered sitting on the edge of Niall’s property, after his first fight with Harry, watching the sunrise with Zayn. He remembered it like it was yesterday. Zayn had stared out at the forest in front of them and asked, “It’s scary, isn't it? I was terrified. I still am, you know? No matter what, it keeps happening.” No truer words have been spoken, and Louis hadn't acknowledged it at the time, but Zayn was right. Change was a part of life, and everyone hated it, but as Louis watched Harry braid flowers into the twins’ hair he finally accepted that change doesn't have to be all bad. Sometimes, things change for the better. 

His hand slowly moved down to his stomach pressing lightly. He hasn’t told Harry yet, but he knows Harry will be thrilled. They both love children, and Harry had been complaining about the lack of little feet dancing and crawling down the hallway. The twin boys had just turned three, and the twin girls were going to start school this year. Harry was already getting emotional about it. 

Louis watched as he showed the girls how to twist the flowers into the strands of hair. His gaze wandered a little farther along and watched as the boys tried to catch crickets that were abundant in the fields. 

It was a beautiful summer day. Warm air caressed his skin and rough bark dug into his back from the tree he was leaning against. They had come out here for a picnic wanting to get away from the house for a bit, and Louis was glad they had. He sighed contentedly and let his eyes drift closed the sounds of laughter and happiness drifting to his ear. 

He had never in his wildest dreams imagined that he would end up here. After all the fighting, bloodshed, and sadness, the world had to rebuild itself. It didn't happen overnight. It was a painful and slow process. Some nights were harder than others, and sometimes, Louis wondered what they were even doing. Small skirmishes broke out now and then, spreading fear and a sense of failure, but the world had slowly recovered. Laws were passed granting equal rights to all hybrids, but passing a law was easier than putting it into practice. It had taken several years for progress to be made, but it was progress in the right direction. 

Lottie and Fizzy had both become involved in politics, making big names for themselves. Both of them had been very instrumental in getting the equal rights laws passed. Louis couldn't be more proud of them. He had known that when they had teamed up with Gemma that the three of them would be unstoppable, and he was right.

The tell tail shuffle of Harry’s feet against the ground dragged Louis out of his thoughts. He didn’t open his eyes as Harry sat down next to him and pulled Louis into his side.

“Hey, love. You all right?”

“I’m good Haz. Just a little sleepy ‘s all.” Louis answered and snuggled closer to his mate breathing in his scent. 

“You ready for the family dinner this weekend?” 

Louis groaned, “Don’t remind me. Everyone is going to be there, and it’s going to be chaos. How are we going to even fit both of our families in one house? Not to mention Daisy is bringing her new boyfriend.” 

“Oh, hush. It will be wonderful.” 

Louis snorted. It was going to be crazy and crowed, but he would love it anyway. 

They sat in silence for a moment, Louis finally opening his eyes and watching their children chase each other through the field. 

“I love you.” Louis broke the silence first. He had never felt so free and happy before in his entire life. Every moment with Harry and his family was cherished, and he would do it all over again just to be right here in Harry's arms. 

“I love you more.” Harry said squeezing Louis briefly before letting one arm drop down and play with the end of his shirt. 

Louis smiled and waited for Harry to say what he had been dying to tell him all day. Harry had been nervous and fidgety all day. Usually, that meant that Harry wanted to try something new in bed, but Louis wasn't sure if that was it this time. 

“Lou?” 

Louis sat up and turned to face Harry, blue eyes meeting green. 

“Yeah.”

“I know we haven't really talked about this, but…” Harry bit his lip worrying it between his teeth. Louis’s eyes followed the movement imagining those lips wrapped around his cock. He bit back a moan at the thought and reached out with his thumb to tug Harry’s lip away from his teeth. 

“Yes, Love? Just spit it out.” 

“Louis, I’m pregnant.” Louis’s thumb froze against Harry’s lips, and he flicked his eyes to Harry’s searching his face. Louis let out a gust of air shocked to the core. He had not seen that coming, but he really should have. He and Harry never did anything by haves. Louis started to laugh, loud giggles escaping, and he pulled his hand from Harry's face to cover his own. 

“Louis, are you okay? What’s so funny?” Harry had a worried little frown on his face and Louis couldn't stand having that there so he reached up to sooth it out. 

“Oh, Haz.” Louis pulled his hand back and reached for Harry’s. He intertwined both of their hands together before speaking. 

“I’m pregnant, too.” Louis smiled as Harry's face morphed from shocked to utter happiness. 

“Really? Oh my god, Louis! That’s amazing! How far along?” Harry let go of Louis hand and gently placed it against Louis’ stomach. 

“Almost three months. Remember that night I tied you to the headboard and rode you?” Louis leaned in as he spoke letting the words whisper across Harry’s ear.

“Shit, Lou.” Harry’s pupils dilated, and he sucked in a breath. 

Louis let a shit eating grin spread across his face at Harry’s expression. He leaned back and asked, “How far along are you?” 

Harry groaned and let his head fall back against the tree. Two could play this game. “Remember that night I ate you out until you were begging and then stuffed a plug in you as I fucked myself on your cock? I’m pretty sure that was the night. So, I’m a little over three months along.” Harry let a wicked grin spread across his face at Louis’ hungry look. 

Louis glanced over his shoulder at the kids playing in the field before quickly straddling Harry’s legs. He leaned in to kiss him, letting out a moan as Harry sucked on his tongue. Even after all this time, it still felt like the very first kiss. Harry pulled him closer and thrust up groaning as his hard cock rubbed against Louis’. 

Louis pulled back not wanting to get carried away. “Haz, we can’t.”

“Louis. It has been ages since we got off. I’m so horny.” Harry pleaded, and Louis groaned as he looked at Harry. He really did look like he needed a good fuck. 

They both startled as a cell phone started to ring. Louis dug the mobile out of his jeans pocket and looked at the screen before answering it with a swipe of his finger. He put it on speaker so Harry could hear. 

“Hello?” Louis asked.

“Hey, man. Where are you guys? We’re at your house, but no one is here.” 

“We went on a picnic and forgot the time. We’re in the field out back.” Louis said. 

“Well, I’m not walking all that way. You better get back here.” Zayn said in an annoyed voice. 

“You are so lazy.” Louis teased back, and Harry smacked him in the arm as Zayn replies. 

“You are a fucking arse. I’m eight months pregnant. I’m not walking to a fucking field in the middle of nowhere, where I could trip and break my ankle. You’re lucky I even came to your house.” 

“Don't worry Zayn. We’ll be there in about ten minutes.” Harry said. 

Louis just rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but Harry cut in. 

“Thanks again for watching the kids. Louis and I really need some time alone together.” 

“Okay, Harry. I don't need to hear any more. Oh, and I should let you know that Niall and I invited Liam and his family to stay at your place too this week. I figured you wouldn't mind.”

Harry laughed and answered, “Not a problem. I know our kids are a handful.” 

“Yeah, with your four, our two, and Liam’s two it’s going to be crazy here, but we’ll try not to burn down the house for the five days you're away.” This time it was Niall that spoke. 

“Please don't burn down the house. We already packed our valuables away so they don’t get broken.” Louis cut in grinning. Harry’s eyes met his over the phone, and they both smiled to each other. 

“Ha ha. Very funny. It was one time. I broke a stupid vase once, and I will never hear the end of it.” Niall said dramatically.

Harry glared down at the phone. “It was an expensive vase.”

“I said I’m sorry. If I could go back in time and fix it, I would.” 

Harry laughed. It was a running joke between all of them. The vase had been really ugly to begin with, and Harry hadn't really cared that much when it broke, but it was still fun to torment Niall. 

Louis spoke up then with, “We’ll see you at the house then.” He glanced over at Harry who gave a quick nod. “We have to tell you both something, too, when we get there.” 

There was a pause where no sound came over the phone until Niall’s loud cackle could be heard and Zayn’s loud groan. 

“Harry’s fucking pregnant, isn't he?” Zayn demanded to know. 

Niall jumped in with, “You owe me fifty quid and a weeks worth a blowies.” 

Louis looked over at Harry whose face was red and couldn't help but laugh. 

“You two fuckers bet on us having kids?”

“Yeah. I mean, I figured Haz would be dying to have another baby. He’s baby crazy. I bet if he could, he would be knocked up ever single year.” Niall answered and promptly let out another laugh. 

Harry’s “Niall,” could be heard as Harry buried his face in his arms. 

“Yeah, he loves babies, but that’s not all.” Louis smirked and waited for them to ask what he meant. 

There was dead silence before Zayn broke it. 

“You're pregnant, too, aren't you? Holy shit! You two really know how to go all out, don't you?” 

Louis looked over at Harry, a curl of hair escaping out of his bun, sunlight breaking through the leaves on the tree and dancing upon Harry's face. Louis had never felt more in love than he did at that moment. 

“Yes.” He answered Zayn before hanging up with mumbled, “See ya soon.”

With love and happiness flowing through the air, Louis felt his heart soar. They had made it through the dark, and they had the whole rest of their lives in front of them. 

Louis leaned over to Harry and brushed his lips against Harry’s in a soft caress. “I love you.” He whispered against his skin causing Harry to smile softly. 

He had finally found his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all this time, I'm finally finished with this story! Thank you to everyone that stayed with me to the end. It has been an interesting journey. THANK YOU!!!


End file.
